Death Note
by deepfriedarcangel
Summary: This was beginning to sound like a soppy romance novel. Raito wondered if he was too old to cut himself while listening to emo rock and wearing too much eyeliner. But, his love for L is growing fast, and with Kira on his tail, what's he to do? Raito/L.
1. Aishiteru

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Death Note.

Chibi L: Ahem.

Chibi Raito: Why are we here again?

Me: To say hello to readers, of course!

Chibi Raito: But you could've done that yourse-

Chibi Misa: Ohemgeee! A new Death Note fan fic!

Me: Yep! It's my first fan fic ever!

Chibi Misa: So, this idea came to Ninja when she was at a friend's.

Me: Eh, pretty much. Now my friends say I'm anti-social.

Chibi Misa: Which is true.

Me: Meh. Anyway, tell me if you like it and if you've heard-

Chibi Raito: Or read.

Me: -anything you don't like, tell me.

Chibi L: Read, Enjoy, and Review!

-

-

-

-

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
__It's gonna take a life to hold on  
__It's gonna be a long way to happy_

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:**  
Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

"What's wrong with you?" Raito asked, facing towards L, whom was currently sitting on the sofa - if anyone could call _that _sitting - beside Raito. "I thought moving here was supposed to help us _catch _Kira, but since we've been here you don't seem all that motivated to me."

L had started to remind him of a drunken panda.

A _drunken _panda.

Why, you ask? Because the man acted so oddly that it was laughable. There he sat, admiring his _fork_, and complaining about everything that came his way. His dark and scary panda eyes didn't really help his case of sanity either.

Yeah, in truth, he was just a tall, dark, drunken panda.

Said panda-man stopped admiring his fork, which was well on it's way to being devoured, and looked at Raito. "Not motivated?" Pausing dramatically, panda-man dropped the fork back on his plate and let his hand dangle in thin air for a moment. "You're right. Actually, I'm depressed."

Well, what do you know? The panda was drunk _and _depressed.

… Oh geez.

Raito really needed to stop talking to himself… even if it was in his head.

"Depressed?" Raito folded his arms and turned his body in L's, eyeing him carefully. "What for?"

Drunk and depressed panda-man picked up his fork again, probably just to be a pain, and held it in mid air, contemplating silently where to drop it next. Eventually he decided to fork his piece of cake on the coffee table and shove it in his face, chewing, and _then_ deciding to talk with is mouth full. "Well… truthfully, I thought you were Kira, and my entire case was based on that fact." He stopped and swallowed loudly. "I guess I just can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although, having said that, I'm still suspicious of you. That's why we're wearing these…"

Raito glared as L lifted his arm to indicate that he was referring to the chain that linked them together _twenty-four-fucking-seven._ Oh, he needn't remind Raito of that fact.

Raito opened his mouth to say something, but L cut him off, moving his head and looking as though he was going to die of boredom. "And we also know that Kira can control people's actions…" he tilted his head towards Raito, "which means it's highly likely that Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you."

He paused for breath, and Raito wanted to use this opportunity to defend himself, but L spoke again. "If I assume both you and Misa were being controlled by him… then everything we've observed so far makes a lot more sense to me."

…

… _Oh, he's stopped talking now. Say something, Raito! Gotta act smart around the panda-man. _

"But if that's what you think, Misa and I were _both_ Kira during the time that we were being controlled, right?" Raito obeyed his conscience… or whatever the hell it was. _The_ _voices in his head. _

… Great, now he sounded like a mad man.

_Heh. _That was an image. A panda-man and a mad-man having a conversation. About _Kira_.

…

_Oh, this can't end well._

L's eyes moved towards Raito. "Yes. I don't think I could have been wrong about that. The two of you are Kira."

Both Misa and Raito made aggravated noises at L's statement, but he continued anyway, turning his attention to Raito. "If what I'm thinking is correct, when your confinement began you _were_ Kira. I don't believe its coincidence that as soon as you were imprisoned all the killings stopped. Until then, everything pointed to you being Kira… but after two weeks, criminals actually began dying again." L paused and put down his cake onto the coffee table, resting his hands on his knees, glancing from Misa to Raito. "Based on that evidence, I can only conclude that Kira's power passes between people."

Raito's gaze moved from L and to the far wall. "That's an interesting idea." Raito groaned inwardly. "But if it's true, it'll be nearly impossible for us to catch Kira."

L tilted his head in Raito's direction. "Yes, that's why I'm overwhelmed. Even if we catch someone under his control, they'll likely lose their powers and any memory of their crimes, so in the end, pursuing them becomes… futile." The panda sighed.

"But, at this point, we have no way of knowing if that's the case." Raito interjected. "Cheer up, would you?"

L turned to Raito. "Cheer up?" he turned away again. "No, I'm sorry, I can't. It's probably better if I stop trying so hard." L took a deep breath while Raito's eyes widened. L put his finger in his mouth and suddenly his 'I'm thinking' face appeared. "By chasing Kira so desperately we're just putting our lives at risk for nothing. Yes…" L took his finger away from his mouth and crouched down towards his feet. "It's just a waste of time."

Raito hmphed. Both inwardly, and outwardly.

How _dare _L say that! Who the hell did he think he was? Did he think he could just come in, put Raito and Misa in confinement, and then decide it wasn't needed and he'd just give up?!

Raito thought _not._

Ratio stood rigidly from his place one the sofa. Misa looked up at him and made a move to stand up also, sensing his anger. Turning to face the positively _aggravating _panda-man, Raito pulled his fist back. "Ryuzaki…"

Only when Raito said his name, L decided to turn to him sharply. His eyes widened even further, if possible, at Raito's raised fist. "Huh?" He blurted out in surprise.

_Peh. Idiot probably wont even see this coming._

That was when Raito punched him. And it was possibly the most awesome punch in history, if he said so himself.

Misa gasped loudly in shock as Raito's fist connected with L's face and the coffee table toppled over as L was thrown back, something Raito hadn't quite planned on.

Because of their handcuffs, Raito went tumbling after L, who was thrown to the far side of the room, landing on the floor with an audible "Damnit!" but Raito, however, managed to stay silent as he toppled over and landed on his bottom.

A plant pot fell over during the chaos; successfully landing on L's foot. Misa tumbled backwards in shock that her beloved Raito could ever do such a thing to the detective –not that she liked L that much anyway- and stepped on top of L's un-eaten cake that had fallen over along with the coffee table. She made a disgusted noise and, paying no attention to the boys, tried to get it off of her sock.

L straightened up into a sitting position on the floor, staring at Raito, having the wind blew out of him. "You know…" L started, staring at Raito, who glared back. "That really hurt."

"That's enough!" Raito exclaimed at L. "You don't feel like doing anything just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm _not _Kira?

L brought a hand to his damaged jaw and glared at Raito. "Fine. Maybe I phrased it the wrong way. I meant it would be pointless for us to make a move so we shouldn't even both-"

"If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught! Is that what you want?" Raito had stood up and interrupted L, moving his handcuffed arm and yelling. "If you were just going to give up then why did you involve all those innocent people?!" During his speech, he had marched over to L and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him upwards so Raito could get in his face. "More importantly, what was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars?!"

L's hair was in the way of his eyes, so he couldn't see Raito properly, but made no move to get rid of the offending hair and was highly annoyed at how Raito was treating him.

"I understand." L said quietly, then his voice turned evil. "But still, whatever the reason…" he broke free of Raito's hold, falling to the ground but was able to get his foot to Raito's face before hitting the floor. His foot hit Raito's face with great force and sent Raito flying backwards, much like L had done before, only in the other direction. "An eye for an eye, my friend…" L mumbled as his foot began to lower.

Suddenly, Raito's wrist tilted and the chain between them was tightened, pulling L towards Raito. Raito yelled and L let out a surprised "Woah!" as they both flew through the air due to the handcuffs and the force of L's kick.

Raito gasped as his back connected with the pink sofa they had just been sitting on before the hitting match had began. He opened his eyes slightly long enough to see L flying right at him. His eyes shut defensively and L landed on top of him on the sofa.

"Oomph!" Raito made a noise at the weight of L crushing him. For someone so skinny, he was very heavy.

Raito assumed it was all the facts his brain was holding.

L lifted his head up, continuing the conversation. "It's not my deduction that was wrong. The fact is…"

By this time, Raito had opened his eyes and found himself staring right up into L's, making L pause and take in their position. L was lying on top of Raito completely, their faces completely level, looking into one another's eyes.

_Awkward._

To say the least.

"…I can say that Yagami Raito is Kira, and Amane Misa is the second Kira, but it won't be enough to solve the case."

Raito wasn't listening. He was too busy staring into L's eyes, which were so wide Raito thought he'd fallen into them.

He took a deep breath and tried to give their faces some distance, but failed miserably because of the sofa and the fact that L didn't seem to be moving any time soon.

Raito was inwardly panicking, and he was sure L saw it in his eyes. The same feeling he had when L had handcuffed them together in the first place, returned.

It was unidentifiable to Raito at the time. He'd never felt it before, and he didn't know quite what to make of it.

Maybe he should make an appointment at the doctors?

L suddenly finished his sentence, after watching Raito's eyes, whispering; "Is that so unreasonable?"

L leaned in closer to invade Raito's personal bubble, smirking slightly at him. Light smirked back; realising that there was no escape, for L was doing everything but literally _kissing _him right now.

… _What the hell? Bad thoughts, Raito! Bad thoughts!_

"Yes." Raito whispered back, holding L's gaze. "Yes it is. Besides, you should hear yourself. It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I _am_ Kira."

"I… I won't be satisfied unless you are Kira?" L looked thoughtful, breaking Raito's gaze to glance at the oblivious Misa, who was sitting on the floor picking cake off of her sock. "Well…there might be some truth to that… In fact, now that you mention it, you're right. I think I _wanted _you to be Kira."

Light's eyes widened.

_Panda-man _wants_ me to be Kira? _

_Bastard._

Raito wanted nothing more than to hit panda-man again for that. He raised his right hand, his left being crushed by L's bony thigh, and made to hit the back of L's head.

Unfortunately for Raito, L was used to his attacks and stopped him easily. He caught Raito's fist inside his own and lowered it, turning his head towards Raito again, glaring. Raito took the opportunity and managed to knee L in an inappropriate spot, causing him to groan in pain, and leaving him vulnerable. Raito retrieved his hand and attempted to shove L off of him. L was heading for the floor beside the sofa and Raito thought he was free for a moment, until L got a good grip on his shirt and dragged him with him.

_Great. Now we're on the floor and not the sofa._

… _I don't like the view down here. Guh._

Raito straddled L's waist, pinning him down and putting his hands at either side of his head. L glared up at him, clearly still recovering from the un-needed assault.

"Now, listen to me." Raito began, growling at L, who looked plain bored to be honest. Misa made a noise of disgust in the background as she flicked cake off of her foot. Raito started to wonder if she had even noticed him and L at all. "You and I both know that Misa and I are innocent, and have been all along. Even if Kira _were_ controlling us, it'd be against our free will, meaning we would never do such a thing in our right minds; therefore, we'd still be innocent."

L studied Raito's facial features as he continued ranting.

Okay, he had a point, but that didn't rule him, or Amane, out completely, and L was sure Raito realised that. What Raito was saying only suggested that during the time Kira was, if that was true, controlling them, they were innocent.

It was _not _a coincidence that when both Amane and Raito were put under surveillance that the Kira killings stopped completely. When they restarted again two weeks on, it was noticeable that Misa and Raito had completely changed. Raito's whole piece of mind changed, and Misa… well, Misa got simply _more _annoying. Therefore, Kira's power passed through them both, and when they lost that power, they were robbed of their memories.

It was the only way Raito could be Kira, and L was staying sane because of that fact.

"You're trying to talk your way out of my words." Raito said to L underneath him. "I can see you doing it."

Damn. Raito knew L too well, and they'd only been together for about three weeks. L stared up at him when Raito restarted his rant about how they were innocent and L was sure the word 'baka' was used frequently when his name was mentioned. When speaking, Raito was the only one who could ever hold L's gaze, everyone else just turned away, but not Raito. And now was no exception. Raito's stare/glare at this proximity made L slightly uncomfortable and… nervous? He was nervous?

_Why_ was he nervous?

"Raito-kun…" L began, taking an annoyed breath.

But Raito kept going, not even paying attention to L in any way. L sighed and tried to move his back; the floor wasn't very comfortable, to say the least. "Raito-kun… be q-" L moaned.

"-quiet?" Raito finished. "Not until you realise that you're wrong and that I'm innocent."

"Just you?" L asked. "What about Miss Amane?"

"…" A shy glance to the side. "Her too."

L had to smile at this. "I'm afraid your plan is not working, unless it was to injure me in a private area. If that was the case, I must congratulate you."

Raito blushed slightly at that.

Damn it, L could be so… so… ugh, he didn't know. He could be so L sometimes!

_Wait… what the hell? Am I… am I blushing?!_

_No. Freaking. Way._

Raito got prepared to answer and thought of a pretty good comeback, and he would have won the argument too… if not for one thing…

He couldn't speak. Well… properly anyway.

L had ceased the opportunity to silence Raito while he was silently muffled at his won actions.

For a very brief moment, Raito just stared at L's closed eyes, not responding.

There was no way…

_Wake up Light! L is not kissing you! L is _not kissing you!

_Then… what the hell is his lips doing on mine?!_

_That _shut the voice up.

But, why? Why was L kissing him?

Before Raito had time to gather his thoughts evenly, L pulled away, breathless and leaned his head against the floor. Raito's hands were still at either side of his face, holding himself up, his legs still straddling L's waist. L said nothing, just looked at Raito's eyes, which were nervously darting around the room, trying to look anywhere but at L.

_L didn't just do that._

_He didn't. He didn't. He didn't. He didn't. He didn't. He didn't._

_Did._

_Didn't._

_Did!_

_Didn't!_

_DID!_

_DIDN'T!_

_DID DID DID DID DID DID!_

…

_Heh._

Raito most certainly waspanicking… to the point where he had actually started arguing with himself.

He needed to move. He needed to get far away. Far away from _L. _

But, his body wasn't obeying him. He didn't _want _to move. He didn't _want _to go far away.

What was happening?

This was so wrong… wasn't it? It was, of course it was.

Then… why did it feel so right?

Raito's eyes silently widened.

No way. No _way._

Not possible. He didn't like L that way. Hell, he didn't even like L as a friend, never mind like… like _that_. Did he?

W-woah…

Raito silently turned to L, looking him in the eyes.

_Well…_ _there's only one way to find out, isn't there, Raito?_

Slowly, as not to alarm him self _and _L, Raito descended his face towards L's. As he got closer, he watched as L's eyes slowly drifted closed.

Their lips met softly at first, Raito experimenting, but when he discovered that he _liked _kissing L, it became a bit more lustful. He placed soft chaste kisses upon L's lips, making L moan quietly. Raito paused for the shortest moment, after hearing L's moan, but continued again.

Since Raito didn't seem to be doing anything else, L licked Raito's lips in attempt to deepen the kiss. Once Raito realised what L wanted, he parted his lips slightly and allowed L to explore his mouth. Surprisingly, kissing L was very pleasant, and Raito, who didn't like sweet things, was enjoying tongue battling with L.

L, un-surprisingly, tasted of sugar. He particularly tasted like the cake he was eating earlier, and since he ate his own, Raito's and part of Misa's, he tasted strongly of it.

Raito must try it again sometime.

Uh... the cake that is…

_Yeah, right. Cake._

_Shut up!_

One of L's hands suddenly found Raito's hair and pulled his head down for a deeper kiss. Raito's left hand held L's face, gently rubbing his cheek, while the other was on the side of his head so he wouldn't fall on L.

In the end, it had to be the longest, and perhaps best, but he wasn't going to admit that, kiss that Raito had ever had. He was gasping for air when they finally tore apart.

Raito actually had to lean on L's chest for support, while L played with his hair.

L bent his head towards Raito's ear and muttered something along the lines of "Aishiteru" … but Light didn't think he had caught it properly.

After a good five minutes, Raito finally regained his breath, and it sounded as though L had too, who was stoking Raito's hair.

Okay, it was official to him. Raito… liked L.

Really.

Somewhere deep down inside his being, something was shouting at him, kicking him, if you will, but it was too vague for Raito to take any notice of it.

Raito brought his head up slowly to look at L, whose eyes seemed to be waiting on him. Raito was about to say something, but L beat him to it.

"Kira." He whispered.

* * *

Chibi Raito: What?

Me: Hooray! Chapter one edit is done!

Chibi Misa: Yay! And ohemgee you are buying me new socks!

Me: Yes, I am.

Chibi L: That's kind of you.

Chibi Misa: Boyfriend stealer.

Chibi Raito: What?

Me: So, cookies for reviews. I'd like to know what you think.

Chibi L: Read and Review. It's the law.

Chibi Misa: Right. And you'll be breaking the fan fiction law if you don't review.

Chibi Raito: What?

Me: … What is wrong with Raito?

Chibi L: I don't know. –shrugs-

Chibi Misa: Review, Review, Review!


	2. Handcuff Issues

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not either Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. If I was, do you really think I'd be here?

Chibi Misa: No, you'd be running to change the Genre of Death Note to Shounen-ai!

Me: Exactly. Well done Misa.

Chibi Raito: Just because you're a yaoi obsessed fangirl.

Me: Quiet, you.

Chibi Misa: Is it always just going to be us four?

Me: I'm not sure. I doubt it though.

Chibi L: Yes. –sips tea-

Chibi Raito: -yanks chain-

Chibi L: -tea goes flying-

Me: -gets covered in tea-

Chibi Misa: Read and Review!

-

-

-

-

'_Cause you're a hot mess  
__And I'm falling for you  
__And I'm like hot damn  
Let me make you my boo_

-

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

After the events of the other day, Raito and L had troubled getting their heads around things. Did that really happen? Did they really have a make-out session on the floor in Misa's room? No way. Never would Light do that in his right mind. Unless… he wasn't in his right mind at the time.

Pff. Sounded like a good excuse.

Sure, L had pissed him off to the point where they were literally _hitting _each other, but how did they get to the conclusion of kissing? That just wasn't right. L, too, had trouble thinking about the situation. Kissing Raito, the number one suspect in the Kira case, was not something had planned to do, ever. The thought had never crossed his mind, and now, what? Raito was the only thing he could think about?

This was ridiculous.

Inside headquarters, L, Raito, Matsuda, Aizawa and Soichiro all sat around and did their own thing. Raito was sure Matsuda was playing some sort of game with Aizawa, who was glaring at Matsuda constantly, and when he wasn't, he was glaring at everyone else for not saving him. Soichiro seemed to look stressed, probably about how Raito was still under suspicion.

The whole time, Soichiro eyed L, the chain and Raito at the same time. L was probably the one who was attracting the least attention to himself. Raito was nervously fidgeting with anything he could find, sitting as far away from L as the chain would allow, making it extremely tight.

L moved his hand and picked up his cup off strongly sugared coffee, only to have Raito move, and accidentally drop it on the floor. The cup shattered into tiny pieces, the coffee dripping from the table and onto the floor, creating a massive line where it was running on the stone floor.

_Oh… chopsticks. _

L glared at Raito for a moment, who was looking at the coffee, confused. No one else seemed to notice what had happened, so L made a call to Watari to help him clean it up.

Matsuda walked over to them happily. That was _just _what they needed right now.

"Matsuda-san!" Raito yelled, but he was too late. Matsuda slid on the spilled coffee and landed right on his behind onto the cold, stone floor.

_Idiot. Utter idiot._

"Ow!" Matsuda exclaimed. He glanced beneath him and noticed the coffee, looking towards the table where it had been sitting. "Ryuzaki-san… dropped his coffee?"

_No shit, Sherlock._

L ignored him, not bothering to answer the obvious question. Raito, however, was a bit more polite when it came to maintaining images. "No, Matsuda-san. It was my fault."

Matsuda nodded and stood up, rubbing his behind and making a face.

_That_ was going to hurt in the morning for sure.

Soichiro had come over to them and, being careful of the spilled liquid, made sure Matsuda was alright, before suggesting to L that it was time they went home for the night, thinking of Aizawa's family and Matsuda's injury.

That would sure be embarrassing going to the doctors.

L agreed, saying goodbye swiftly, then turning back to his laptop, glancing at the table and silently mourning his coffee cup.

"Raito," Soichiro addressed his son with a small smile. Raito stood up and acknowledged him, making sure he didn't pull L off of his chair and onto the floor like said coffee cup. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Tou-san." Raito smiled sadly. "Say hi to Mother and Sayu for me."

"I will." Soichiro glared at L, who seemed oblivious, for keeping Raito away from his family. "Goodnight, son." He began walking away.

Raito gave a small, sad wave as his father departed. He shouted after him; "Oh! And tell Sayu I'll help her with her homework if she emails me!"

"Will do!" Soichiro said over is shoulder and left the room, the automatic doors closing loudly behind him. For a moment, Raito felt uncomfortable.

Being alone with L in a room was the last thing he wanted right now.

But, it soon went away as Watari entered the room with two cloths. He handed one to Raito and one to L, eyeing them accusingly.

_Sorry, old man. Coffee spilled._

"I apologise, Watari." L said, facing Raito.

_Oh yeah… that was my fault._

"I'm sorry too." Raito apologised, looking at Watari. "It was really my fault anyway."

Watari smiled at Raito. "That's quite alright, Raito-kun. Just be sure it doesn't happen again. I'm thankful we do not have carpets in here…" Watari mumbled as he walked away, back through the doors. They closed, quietly this time, behind him.

Raito got down on is knees and began soaking up the coffee. There was at least a full cup on the floor, just sitting there, having nowhere to go.

No wonder Matsuda slipped. He would have some bruise later.

L crouched onto the floor and reached underneath the table to clean where the coffee had leaked. Raito was careful not to look at him, the awkward silence was enough, and he didn't need a glaring competition in his current state. Especially with L, of all people.

Raito began picking up shards of the cup form the floor and placing them into his hand, noticing that Watari had failed to bring a bucket or something.

But, having nothing on his feet, L soon stood on one of the shards.

Ouch.

Silently, he looked down at his foot, Raito looking at it too, wide-eyed. Even though L hadn't made a sound, he knew something had happened. L changed position and looked at his foot for a moment, calculating how he was going to get the shard out, and Raito looking at him certainly did not help. Silently, he pinched the shard between his two fingers, his face scrunching up ever so slightly, and pulled.

He blinked, realising that the shard was still there, and he had an intense pain in his foot.

"Ryuzaki…" Raito said quietly, then he gasped at the blood that was beginning to pour out of his foot. "Ah. Damnit."

"The shard appears to be deep in my foot." L noted.

…

Raito said nothing, grabbing the cloth he'd used earlier. "This isn't clean but…" slowly he wiped the blood off of L's outstretched foot, frowning when more blood came. "Ryuzaki, I'm going to have to take that out of your foot or it's going to get infected." He said all of this without looking at L, just waiting for his answer and rubbing the bottom of his foot repeatedly.

L looked at Raito, and seen the worry in his eyes. "Raito-kun is probably right." L looked around, then back to Raito, demanding that he look at him. "What will you use to take it out? And I should inform Raito-kun that I am experiencing intense pain every moment he touches my foot."

Raito stopped immediately. "Ah, sorry." He smiled apologetically at L, first time looking at him, and then taking L's cloth, which wasn't covered in blood, unlike Raito's. "I'll use this. Now hold still."

L obeyed silently, holding onto a chair for support. Sitting with one foot in the air in his position was rather hard, to say the least, plus, it helps with the pain if you held on tightly to something. Raito moved slowly, holding onto the shard of glass and inspecting how deep it was, gaining a slight hiss from L. "Sorry. How did you get it this deep?"

"I do not know." L said quickly. "But, if Raito-kun could move a bit faster, I'm sure I could figure it out for him later."

"Right, right. Sorry." Raito said quickly. He gently started pulling the shard out of L's foot, wincing at the blood that seemed to pour out.

_Please, G-d, tell me he isn't Anaemic._

L remained quiet, but squeezed the chair.

Of course, it was the right way to do it, slowly, but sure it shouldn't be this sore.

The shard seemed to be permanently lodged inside of his foot, and he could smell the blood already. He glanced down at Raito's hand, to see it was covered in blood.

_Am I Anaemic? If that is the case, this is bad._

Of course, L knew he wasn't Anaemic, it was just a thought to keep his mind occupied, but it wasn't soon before L would begin to hiss in pain.

Actually, too soon.

L hissed loudly as Raito gave it a sharp pull. "Raito-kun, that hurts."

"I know." Raito said, not taking his eyes off of it.

"I am quite happy hopping, so, if you please…"

"Don't be an idiot." Raito said, "The worst part is next, then it is over. Just a minute."

L groaned and put his head back, before returning to his original position. He was seriously considering hopping, and it was looking quite good right now.

Raito went to pull on the shard for the last time, and moved his hand that was moving L's foot in place onto the floor next to him, while the other was ready to pull it out.

When he began pulling, L hissed _loudly_, making Raito wince, but he continued.

"This is the worst part; get ready."

L said nothing, but nearly squeezed his eyes shut, something that Raito did not miss.

… _Cute._

…

_Wait. What?_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Ryuzaki is not cute, Raito._

_Then, why did I think that?_

_Oh, wait, this needs to come out._

_Okay, I'll pull it on three. One, two, thr-_

Raito stopped when he felt something on his hand. He glanced at it to find that it was L's own hand clutching his. He glanced up at L, startled, to find that L looked totally determined at his foot.

_Damn you and your cuteness._

Raito smiled slightly and squeezed L's hand back, then pulled.

L hissed and squeezed Raito's hand as the shard came out and blood poured out. Raito tried to calm it down with the cloth. It was hard with one hand, but L made it clear that he wasn't letting go any time soon.

"Ryuzaki, you need to stand up."

Then Watari came in, looking at the boys, and then sighing. He held a bucket of water and another cloth in his hands.

"Oh dear." He said quietly. "Raito-kun, why don't you take Mr. Ryuzaki to your room and I'll clean up the rest?"

"Okay. Thanks, Watari."

"Yes, yes." Watari busied himself with the cloths and water. Raito helped L to his feet and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Raito-kun, I am not suffering from a war injury, it is merely a cut." L complained when they left the room and got into the elevator. Raito pushed the button and it started moving.

"Merely a cut, eh?" Raito looked at him, "Then, you can let you of my hand."

L glanced down and saw that their hands were still tangled together.

_G-d damnit._

"Oh, Raito-kun should have pointed out earlier."

Raito made a noise and let L stand on his own, but instead he leaned against the elevator wall. Raito breathed in.

_Okay. Let's do this._

"I apologise for my behaviour." L began, "I assure you that my cut was not that so-"

Raito suddenly pecked him, leaving L staring wide-eyed at him. "What was that…"

Raito0 turned and looked at him.

Just looked.

L looked back for a few seconds, before leaning in for another kiss. It was longer this time, but was interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Raito helped L out and into their bedroom. Raito kissed him when he shut the door, before pulling away.

"What's happening to me?" Raito whispered, more to himself, leaning his forehead on L's.

"I do not know, Raito-kun." L replied quietly, pecking him again. "But I assure you, that you are not alone."

Raito smiled. "That's a plus." He whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

L kissed him back gently, but pulled away again. "You are a suspect in the Kira case, I cannot have sexual relations with you, or any suspect for that matter."

Raito smiled slightly. "And suspects –who are innocent, I should point out- should not be with their investigators."

L smiled slightly back, they completely understood each other. "Then why…" L began quietly, advancing towards Raito, "do I want to do this?"

He kissed Raito, roughly.

Oh,_ heaven._

Raito blinked, and then closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around L, L's hands tangled in his hair. Raito smiled when L invaded his mouth.

Did this guy always taste like cake? Honestly.

It was like sticking his whole face into a bowl of strawberry icing. Only, L didn't smell like strawberry icing, L smelled more like… well, just amazing, in general, and not like sweets. Which was surprising, but not unpleasant. On any level.

Slowly, L pushed Raito against the door they had just came in, being careful not to stand fully onto his foot when walking, so he kind of hopped over. Anyway, Raito didn't complain, he only moaned slightly as L pushed him against the door. For someone who hadn't had any romantic experiences or practise before, L sure seemed to know what he was doing. Raito tilted his head for better access but then the boys broke apart for air.

"Is this going to be a problem with Amane Misa?" L asked quietly, breathing hard.

Raito thought about it. "No. Not at all."

"Raito-kun… you must remain with Amane, she is, whether you like it or not, the main suspect, besides yourself."

Raito sighed and walked over towards the bed they had to share, momentarily forgetting about the chain that attached him to L until said panda-man suddenly appeared behind him. "Honestly Ryuzaki… what evidence do you have that we are Kira?"

L was silent for a moment. "My own feelings, and the fact that killings stopped when you were in confinement."

"… Very well." Raito sighed, lying down on the bed, L climbing beside him, taking out his laptop.

Just before Raito closed his eyes he said; "I'll continue my serious relationship with her." He smirked and fell asleep.

L glanced at his sleeping form. "Baka."

* * *

Chibi Raito: What?

Me: Don't start that again.

Chibi Misa: L is a cry baby.

Chibi L: Come again?

Misa: Cry baby.

Me: Stop that.

Chibi Raito: You're being immature, Misa.

Chibi Misa: Oh, it talks.

Chibi Raito: Ouch.

Chibi L: Aren't you meant to always be nice to your boyfriend?

Me: She just witnessed you and her _boyfriend _smooching this chapter and last. Give her a break.

Chibi Misa: Thank you.

Chibi L: -eats cookie-

Chibi Raito: -yanks chain-

Chibi L: -drops cookie-

Chibi Misa: -catches cookie-

Me: Give that back.

Chibi Misa: -gives cookie to Raito-

Chibi Raito: -stands on cookie-

Chibi L: -cries-

Me: -twitches-

Chibi Misa: Read and review!


	3. The Glory of Technology

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Death Note.

Chibi Misa: Nup.

Chibi L: So, everything has changed now, right Ninja?

Me: Concerning chapters and Author's Note, yes.

Chibi Raito: How have they changed?

Me: There's no Chibi Section.

Chibi Misa: Dayum.

Chibi Raito: WHAT?!

Chibi L: …

Chibi Watari: Cake?

Chibi L: Yes please!

Me: When did you get here?

Chibi Watari: Ho ho ho.

Chibi Misa: SANTA?!

Chibi Raito: Good God.

Chibi L: Read and Review!

-

-

-

-

_Thinking back, thinking of you  
Summertime, think it was June  
Laying back, head on the grass  
Sitting back, having some laughs_

-

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

"Alright." Soichiro began, "For the time being, I want you to start going over this list here."

"Yes, sir. Right away."

Raito gazed at his father while he spoke to another team member. L sat quietly at his laptop, eating cake, and glancing at the screens above him from time to time. Raito's eyes moved to him, just watching him as he thought about something.

Would he punish evildoers and criminals if he could kill by just seeing a name and face? Is that what he'd do if he had that sort of power?

It's true that there are lots of people around that the world could frankly live without but…

_I don't think I'd become a murderer… just to change the world._

L was about to put a bit of cake on his fork when he saw Raito staring at him, seeming miles away, and lowered his fork, making an interested sound.

Raito's thoughts, which had been jumbled by L the night before, continued.

_Surely I wouldn't do that… No, I'm thinking too hard about this, there's no way someone could murder so many people and not have any memory of it-_

"What's wrong?" L's voice stunned Raito. He gasped and re-focused his eyes on the real world. "You've been staring at me for the last two minutes… wait, let me guess, you must be annoyed because I'm the only one eating cake at the moment, am I right?"

"Uh, no, that's…not it." Raito stuttered.

L held up the cake in front of Raito. "Here."

Raito went backwards in his chair, putting his hands up in defence. "Really. Don't worry about it."

A quiet beeping stopped their conversation and they both turned towards the monitors in front of them.

"Ryuzaki," Watari began, a giant 'W' appearing on the screen,

"Yes, what is it?"

"Detective Eraldo Coil has just received a private request to investigate and reveal the identity of L."

Raito's eyes widened as he stood up to stand behind L, shortly followed by his father.

_The world's second greatest-_

"Isn't Eraldo Coil supposed to be the second greatest detective in the world?" Soichiro began. "After L himself? Who on earth would send such a request?"

… _Ding._

"The man who wants Coil's services is Masai Kokkida, the head of the rights and planning department of the Yotsuba group's headquarters in Tokyo." Watari answered, the profile of Kokkida appearing on-screen.

"So it _is_ Yotsuba." Soichiro noted, probably only to himself.

Raito spoke up, turning his head towards L. "We know that Yotsuba must be linked to Kira. If they're trying to find out L's identity, it's probably because they want to kill him and need that information to do it."

"This isn't good." Soichiro replied. "We're already short-handed enough as it is, and now we have to worry about Coil too."

L sat quietly, eating his cake during the conversation, even though it was possible that his life was at stake. "It's quite alright," he started; cake muffling his words, "the detective known as Eraldo Coil is me."

Soichiro made a noise of confusion, but Raito just looked at L as if he was insane.

"It's quite simple really." L explained, "The three greatest detectives in the world; L, Coil and Deneuve, they're all actually me. It's been my experience that people who try to find me usually fall for this." he picked up a strawberry off of his plate, which used to have cake on it, and turned in his chair towards Soichiro.

"I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret, okay?" Soichiro put it in his pocket when L turned back around to the computer screen and his empty plate that held one more strawberry.

"I'm impressed as always, Ryuzaki." Raito stated. He moved his hand and touched L's hair. To anyone watching, it would have looked as though Raito was just touching L's chair. L glanced sideways at him and smiled slightly as Raito went to sit back down where he was, his father returning to where he was also.

L reached for his strawberry and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He was having difficulty sitting the way he liked, because of his foot. True, his foot had healed, yes, but it was very painful when pressure was placed upon it, and he liked to sit on his feet all the time, so it was causing problems.

He sighed quietly and shifted positions, sitting on his behind and embraced his knees, taking the pressure off his foot.

He made a happy noise when that worked, causing Raito and Soichiro to look at him.

Soichiro approached his sadly when Raito was busy discussing something with Watari over the screen. L had thought he looked cute when he was concentrating, but dismissed the idea immediately, turning to Soichiro.

Boy, if only the man knew what had been going on lately with Raito and himself…

He'd probably – in fact, without a doubt, try to murder L on the spot.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Is something the matter, Yagami-san?" L asked quietly.

Soichiro fidgeted nervously. "Not really. I was going to ask – would you mind, no wait… can Raito come home in two days?"

L put his thumb on his lip and bit his nail. "Why in two days?"

"Well, it's Sayu's birthday." Soichiro explained. L gazed at him quietly while he spoke. "I asked her what she wanted and she said she wanted her brother to come home for her birthday. They really love each other, Ryuzaki."

L made a small noise, turning his head to look at the occupied Raito, who was still talking to Watari, and was completely oblivious to the conversation before him.

L turned back to Soichiro, exchanging his thumb with his forefinger. "Yagami-san's request is reasonable enough… I assure you I will consider it."

Soichiro sighed happily. "Thanks, Ryuzaki." It wasn't a yes, but he figured it was as close to one as he was ever going to get, even if he stayed there and argued all night.

Suddenly, Raito's laptop beeped, and a small "You've got mail!" sounded out in the quiet room.

Raito blushed slightly, looking down and turning to his laptop, excusing himself from Watari for the moment. L was curious to see who it was.

A Kira accomplice, perhaps?

L rolled over on his chair, it bumping onto Raito's and he ended up rolling over to the other wall.

_Curse these roller chairs! _

"What the…" Raito looked at the wall behind him, then at L, who was currently bumping into the wall himself. "Ryuzaki, I could've dropped my laptop, and I assure you that you'd be paying for it."

L sighed, sitting properly on his chair and rolling towards Raito. "I am well aware. Trust me, Raito-kun, it was not my intention to… bump you."

"I know." Raito replied, turning to his laptop. "I was just warning you beforehand."

Ryuzaki nodded and leaned close to Raito to inspect his email. Raito scratched the back of his head nervously, as he always did when someone was watching him, even when Misa did it. Slowly, he clicked his email open, hearing Ryuzaki sigh in… relief? It was only from Sayu, asking him for help with her Math's homework.

"Sayu…" Raito said her name to himself for no apparent reason, as if to remember who she was. Raito suddenly stood up and glanced down at L, who looked up at him. "Ryuzaki, we have to go to our room. Sayu needs help with her homework and all my books are up there."

L hopped off of his chair – literally _hopped _onto one foot. "Raito-kun is correct. Everyone…"

Soichiro, Aizawa and Mogi all turned to L. "Take the rest of the night off, unless you would rather stay… if that's the case, I'm sure Watari wouldn't mind the company."

"Of course not, Mr. Ryuzaki." Watari replied from the screen.

With that, Raito said goodnight to his father, who eyed L suspiciously as they walk/hopped towards the elevator. Of course, they'd been informed of the incident that happened with L's foot, so L didn't look like a complete idiot, but he was sure, in the back of everyone's minds, especially Matsuda's, that the detectives were still thinking he looked a tad… how you say… retarded?

When L and Raito were out of sight, Raito took L's hand, to help him walk, who glanced at him with a silent thanks. L did not like human contact, but with Raito, it was different. Raito was the one person he could relate to in the world, and to L, that was the most important thing to him.

They approached the elevator and Raito let go of L, who hopped in. Light pushed the button for the thirteenth floor and the doors closed, the elevator moving.

The elevator ride, this time, was uneventful. They exchanged some comments on the weather, and L asked what kind of Math's Sayu needed help with.

In their room, Raito was sitting at a small desk, L next to him, eating a bowl of ice cream. L sometimes helped too. Raito exchanged emails with Sayu for a while on web cam, when she mentioned she hadn't even eaten dinner yet and that their Mother seemed stressed that Raito wasn't there (Raito scowled at L there, who frowned back). Raito said she should go eat something, so now he was waiting for her to come back. After playing with the web cam for a little while, Raito placed both hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Was it time for bed yet?

"Raito-kun cares about his sister very much." L noted aloud.

Raito's eyes opened and moved to L. "I do, yes."

"Then, Raito-kun must know that it is Sayu's birthday in two days…" L said, stirring his now melted ice cream.

"Yes, I do." Raito said sadly. "I'm planning to email her to say congratulations. I'll send her a card tomorrow, it'll get there, right?"

L looked up at Raito's non-deliberate sad face and gazed at it for a long time. "…Would Raito-kun like to attend Sayu's birthday?"

Raito's eyes widened and he straightened up and turned to Ryuzaki, accidentally hitting his laptop as he turned. "Really?"

L sighed and put down his bowl. "I have been thinking it over. Yagami-san, too, would like you to attend."

Raito started to smile. "I-I can really see her for her birthday?"

L looked up at Raito, who looked like he was going to fall over. "Yes, Raito-kun, if you so wish."

"God! Thank you, Ryuzaki!" Raito exclaimed.

L cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes, well, I should point out that I will be going also." He gestured towards the handcuffs.

"I sort of guessed." Raito said happily. He now looked that he was about to glomp the life out of L, but that would just be weird. Not to mention, out or character for Raito to do so.

Raito and L's eyes met, and it looked as though L was smiling at him, so Raito smiled back.

With a sudden adrenaline rush, both L and Light seemed to move and the same time, and they were suddenly kissing each other as if their life depended on it. Raito's hands moved softly over L's hair and stroked it as his other hand wrapped around his waist. L's hands went for Raito's back, but one seemed to creep up onto Raito's cheek and stay there.

Raito decided to be the dominant one againl; licking L's lips to be happily given entrance not two seconds after.

Did he ever mention that kissing L was like kissing a strawberry cheesecake?

Well, it was. A very tasty, ever-lasting strawberry cheesecake…

L pulled away to get breath then kissed Raito again gently, bringing himself closer to Raito until he was sitting in his lap. Raito hugged L closer, kissing him gently on the lips, then down his neck, gaining a small shiver from L, and then found his lips stolen again. L was not a rough kisser, everything was gentle and hesitant, and Raito didn't mind, gently was always sweeter.

Suddenly, L changed his position until he was straddling Raito's hips, still technically sitting on his lap, but facing his fully now. Raito liked the new position, he could get to L's neck better, which he did. L gasped as Raito bit down softly, and he nuzzled into Raito's neck.

They didn't know if the next thing the done was intentional or an accident, but Raito seemed to slide in his chair, L pulling him down, and they ended up on the floor, in a surprisingly familiar position.

Raito laughed softly, pecking L's lips before he spoke. "Heh, this looks familiar…"

L smiled up at him, a full smile, that didn't reveal his teeth, but it was still a smile. And it was for _him_. L was smiling for _Raito_. "Yes, it does. Though I am disappointed that there is no cake involved this time…"

Raito shook his head, softly laughing at L's pout. He bent down slowly until their faces were only inches apart, L's eyes beginning to close.

"I can offer a substitute to cake…" he kissed L deeply after his words, making it clear exactly what he meant by that statement. He was surprised when L moaned and tilted his head for an even deeper kiss. Raito knew that if they didn't stop kissing soon, especially in this position, that they were going to have a _little problem_.

Raito didn't want that to happen.

He was a suspect in the Kira case for goodness sake!

When Raito pulled away, L's head slumped onto the floor and he breathed heavily from lack of breath. "I should inform Raito-kun…" he stopped, looking into Raito's eyes and seemed to get lost there.

Light smiled and pecked him gently on the lips, then kissing his neck down to his collarbone before returning level with L's face. "What?"

"…that he tastes a _lot _better than my cake."

* * *

Me: Fin!

Chibi Raito: B-but…

Chibi Misa: Wait. I noticed something there.

Chibi Raito: The webcam…

Chibi L: What?

Me: Yes, Raito?

Chibi Misa: They didn't turn it off!

Chibi Raito: And Sayu was on the other end!

Chibi Watari: Ho ho ho.

Chibi L: Oh no…

Me: Muh. Well, you'll have to wait and see what happens next, won't you?

Chibi Raito: Damn you.

Chibi Misa: That wasn't polite.

Chibi Raito: Shut u-

Me: Read and Review!

Chibi Watari: Ho!


	4. Webcam Pervert

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Owns a bottle of hot sauce. No, not really.

Me: -head pops around corner-

Chibi Sayu: -head pops above Ninja-

Me: Hello. Just to say, this chapter is last chapter.

Chibi Sayu: But it's for my point of view. Woop.

Me: Yup. So, you can skip it if you want.

Chibi Sayu: No they CAN'T!

Me: Or not.

Chibi Sayu: And, to add to the confusion; I don't like noodles.

Me: Wait-

Chibi Watari: Ho ho ho! (Read and Review!)

-

-

-

-

_Better than this  
Better than that  
Better watch out  
When you get me going_

-

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Overall, Sayu was bored. The kind of bored you get when your brother gets taken away by the "Good guys", quote Soichiro Yagami, to be confined, and leaving you with no one to talk to or even play with at night when all your friends are in bed. She sighed and turned on her computer. Her dad had mentioned that Light wouldn't be home for her birthday in two days, and that saddened her to the core.

She loved her brother, and believed in his innocence, but could admit that he seemed different for a little while before L got to him. Sayu didn't know how he'd changed, but he had, and Sayu was concerned it was nerves in case he _did _get pulled up by the police. Thankfully, Soichiro was on the investigation team for the Kira case, so Raito was pretty much safe.

Sayu smiled when her laptop had loaded and quickly checked her email inbox. She had a message from Raito.

_Sayu,_

_I'm sorry I can't make your Birthday, I'm chained to L. Yes, the world's greatest detective, L, has chained himself to me. No, stop with the pervy thoughts, Sayu. I'm pretty much stuck here until he wants cake or something. Maybe we can 'accidentally' bump into each other in a cake shop you just so 'happen' to be in at the same time as us? I'll email details if that ever happens._

_So, how are things? Are you and Oka-san surviving on your own? Did you touch anything in my room? You know it annoys me when you move things from their places. Everything is organised, so please touch nothing unless you have every intention on putting it back __**exactly **__where you found it, okay?_

_See you soon, maybe._

_Raito._

_P.S – If you never see me again, it's most likely that L has murdered me for using his laptop to send you an email when mines is upstairs and I can't be bother going to get it…_

Sayu smiled at the email. Raito was so silly. She missed him so much; it was painful. She replied back as soon as she could, saying that she needed help with homework, when she didn't really, but it was an excuse to talk to Raito, and perhaps con him into going on web cam. Hey, maybe the legendary L would show his face too.

Pfft, yeah. Right.

Later on, Sayu and Light _did _go on web cam, and Light helped her with the made up, impossible homework. Like she thought, L did not appear, but she could see Raito glance at him from time to time. He was obviously sitting beside him because Sayu could hear something that sounded like a spoon scraping a plate or a bowl at points.

Maybe L was eating something that Raito wanted. Then again, Raito didn't seem to like many foods that others did, he preferred their mother's home cooking to anything else.

As Sayu's 'homework' was about to run out, she realised that in all the rush to talk to Raito, she'd forgotten about her dinner, and her mother was… wait, where was she?

Sayu glanced at her watch. Ah, it's late; she'll be in bed sleeping.

"Hold on Raito." Sayu said, starting to get up.

"What's wrong?" Raito asked from the computer, lifting his head up from a maths book to look at her.

"I've forgotten to eat dinner. I'm going to get something, okay?" Sayu informed him, then sat back down. "Wait for me?"

"Of course." Raito said, scratching his head. "I'll be here."

With that, Sayu stood up and exited the room, not bothering to turn her web cam off. All Light would be looking at was her room.

She skipped downstairs and lifted her cold dinner out of the fridge – her mother must have put it there when she hadn't gone down for dinner. Sayu had better apologise for that in the morning. She sighed happily, placing her noodles into the microwave and letting them cook. Unconsciously, she found herself straightening the picture of Light on the counter. Damn Light and his contagious OCD.

The microwave beeped, and Sayu jumped, laughing nervously to herself. She pulled the noodles out of the microwave, then fetched herself a set of chopsticks and nibbled some of the noodles.

_Ding_.

Oh, _Raito_. She'd forgotten in the bliss of her noodles.

Sighing, she headed upstairs, going up two steps at a time, eyeing her noodles, daring one of them to fall on the floor. She got as far as her door, and then she stopped.

There was a scooting sound coming from inside the room, as if someone was there, and looking around.

Sayu looked at her noodles, then looked back at the door. Oh, she sure as _hell _was not going to lose her dinner to some intruder, or robber. Sighing, she opened the door forcefully, only to find no one in the room. And what was worse, the sound continued. There was definitely no one there; she was the only one in the room. Silently, she scooped noodles into her mouth, walking over to her laptop. Light had seen her eat before right? It was normal for a brother and sister to eat together. Especially Light and Sayu. So Light wouldn't mi-

What the-

Sayu dropped her chopsticks when she sat down, but was determined to keep her food, for the sight in front of her was shocking.

Raito was _kissing _someone.

_Raito. _

Raito was kissing someone! Sayu's eyes widened when she looked at _whom_ he was kissing. Dark hair, thin features, white top… L? Raito was kissing L? On web cam?

Well, what do you know?

Wait. _Raito is kissing L on web cam! Oh my God!_

Sayu smirked, but refrained from laughing aloud at the thought. So, her brother was kissing a boy, who just so happened to be L, the world's greatest detective. So what?

_So what?! How __**cute**__ is that!_

Sayu nearly squealed when Raito and L disappeared off of the camera and went to the floor. Woah-ho. There will be no more helping with homework tonight then? Sayu smiled and turned off web cam. She didn't want to be a _web-cam-pervert_.

So, if Raito was kissing L… did that mean they were together? If so, she _had _to see them soon. It was her birthday soon wasn't it? Surely Raito would come home for that, right? And L was chained to him for some bizarre reason… so he'd come?

She had some major planning to do…

* * *

Chibi Raito: Yeah, I hate you.

Chibi L: What, me?

Chibi Misa: It's not me.

Me: Then he obviously meant me.

Chibi Raito: I wish I had-

Chibi L: A box of cookies.

Chibi Raito: What kind of-

Chibi L: Flavour should I get?

Chibi Raito: If you don't-

Chibi L: Kiss me I'm going to kick you?

Chibi Raito: …

Me: Riiiiiiiight. Moving on.

Chibi Sayu: Doesn't like noodles.

Chibi Misa: We got that.

Chibi L: -eats cookie-

Me: Read and Review!

Chibi Watari: Ho!


	5. Unwanted Discovery

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Just you wait.

Chibi Watari: Ho ho… ho.

Me: Yes, that.

Chibi Raito: Read and Review!

-

-

-

-

_I want to recognise  
Your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exercise  
The undisclosed desires in your heart_

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:**  
Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Soichiro Yagami was pleased knowing that his son could attend Sayu's birthday party. Yes, his own son had to get permission to attend his _sister's _birthday party.

It was all a bit dramatic, wasn't it?

But no one, not even him, would dare argue with the detective – one could not do so without being suspected or Kira-like activity.

Which… was a depressing thought.

But, Raito was going to his sister's birthday, none the less. He'd go if Soichiro had to drag him by his hair.

And L too.

Back at home, where he rarely ever was, Sayu was getting ready to go to bed, even though it was only nine-o-clock. Soichiro never really got to see her, or his wife, ever; because of work, but that was the price they paid for being wealthy.

It was either rich and happy, with no husband, or poor and miserable, with a husband.

It was kind of a done deal.

Assuming it was because her birthday was the next day, Sayu was unusually happy and bouncy. Soichiro loved Sayu as much as Raito and Sachiko, more than anything in the world, so it was sad that he was only home because of the occasion, and he'd be leaving soon to get back to headquarters.

Duty called. Sadly.

Damn panda-detectives.

"Dad, I'm going to my room to go on my laptop." Sayu informed him, kissing his cheek and skipping over to Sachiko. She kissed her goodnight and made for the stairs, stopping at the first step and saying behind her shoulder. "Do you know if Raito-kun is available?"

"Tonight?" Soichiro asked, standing up and reaching for his coat that was on the back of his chair.

"Yes. To… email." Sayu smiled strangely.

"I'd assume so, if he's not busy." Soichiro raised an eyebrow at her. "You need more help with homework?"

Sayu tilted her head and sweat dropped. "Uh, yeah. Heh."

And with that, Sayu bounced upstairs and the living room was silent until the slam of her door was heard.

"She seems so excited." Sachiko announced happily, but quietly, as to not let Sayu hear. She walked over to her husband and helped him on with his jacket.

"She does, it's nice." Soichiro replied, happily, smiling at Sachiko. "Well, I'll be off."

Sachiko nodded, her hair bobbing. "The last time you were here, Raito was with…" She suddenly looked very sad.

"Hey." Soichiro put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed soothingly as she sighed. "He'll be coming tomorrow, so he'll be home."

"But not for good." She mumbled back, shaking his hand off and opening the front door in a polite manner, nodding for him to go. "Goodnight, I love you."

Soichiro gazed at her for a moment, then made for the door. He bent down and kissed her goodnight, then was out the door, looking at his house slowly fade away in his rear-view mirror.

* * *

"Matsuda-san, do that again!" Soichiro heard Raito cry.

"Alright." There was a shuffling noise and then Raito laughed again, and was shortly joined by Matsuda, Mogi and… by the sounds of it… Aizawa.

Someone sighed.

"Matsuda-san, stop it." Soichiro heard Ryuzaki complain as he approached the main door to the room. Then Raito's laughter stopped him and he took a moment to get used to the sound, as it was not often heard. "Raito-kun, you are not helping, nor being very professional."

Soichiro found this moment appropriate to waltz in and make himself known. He was greeted with Matsuda poking his finger into a giant cake on the front table, and then Ryuzaki sighed again.

"Good evening, Yagami-san." He said politely, not taking his eyes off of Matsuda's intruding finger.

"Hey Dad." Light walked over to him and un-intentionally took L with him in the process. He smiled in apology to the man, who merely chewed his thumb and glared at Matsuda.

"What is Matsuda doing?" Soichiro asked, him too glaring at the man.

"Oh, he's trying to find his ring, he lost it when Mogi and himself were baking a cake and-"

"Why were they baking a cake?" Soichiro interrupted, looking at Raito. "This is an investigation, there is not time for cake."

He may have heard L 'tsk' under his breath at that.

"Ryuzaki told them to take a break, so that's what they did." Raito smiled. "Then we noticed that destroying a cake was a great way to get Ryuzaki more involved."

Soichiro glanced at the man in question, who was worriedly nibbling his thumbnail, looking at Matsuda. "But, all it is doing is annoying him, Raito."

"Exactly." Raito smiled at Soichiro's confused look. "Ryuzaki is normally only available to talk to if it is about the case, and by destroying cake, he gets annoyed and tries to defend it. It's a great discovery."

Before Soichiro could reply to the idiotic statement by Raito, a new voice beat him to it.

"Raito-kun is taking this 'discovery' a little too far?" L said it as a question, even though it wasn't.

"Maybe Raito-kun is." Light replied in third-person, causing L to scowl at him and return to his chair, pulling Raito along, who squeaked a goodbye to his father.

Soichiro sighed and glanced at his watch. Oh good, it was coming up for eleven o-clock. He'd get some work done before passing out somewhere. And Raito and Ryuzaki should be retiring to their room soon.

Because Raito was a _normal _human being who required at least six good hours of sleep a night, unlike _some. _

Soichiro sighed to himself before walking over to Matsuda and pulling him away from the cake, receiving a silent thank you look from Ryuzaki.

Raito yawned, and L glanced over to him. "Raito-kun, are you tired?"

Raito spared him a glance. "Sort of."

"Would Raito-kun like to go to bed now?"

Raito got the feeling L was trying to get them out of the room by his stare, and replied quietly. "Yes, please."

L bounced to his feet, pulling Raito towards the door, informing the others that they may remain to work, go home, or sleep wherever and whenever they wanted, then leaving the room, heading for the elevator.

"Ryuzaki, what's the rush?" Raito asked as he was pulled by the chain at L's walking pace.

"Raito-kun is tired, therefore Raito-kun should go to our room."

Some answer.

They got inside the elevator and the doors closed, Raito nearly tumbling at the sudden movement as it started to climb floors. "But, that didn't exactly answer my question…"

L glanced sideways at him, nibbling on his thumb. "Raito-kun, you said you are tired, and Sayu's birthday is tomorrow, I think we will both agree that you need a good rest for it."

"Oh." Raito mumbled, yawning and looking down. He had no idea L was so considerate of him.

_Hey, what the-_

FLASHBACK.

_In the end, it had to be the longest, and perhaps best, but he wasn't going to admit that, kiss that Raito had ever had. He was gasping for air when they finally tore apart. _

_Raito actually had to lean on L's chest for support, while L played with his hair._

_L bent his head towards Raito's ear and muttered something along the lines of "Aishiteru" … but Light didn't think he had caught it properly._

_After a good five minutes, Raito finally regained his breath, and it sounded as though L had too, who was stoking Raito's hair. _

_Okay, it was official to him. Raito… liked L. _

_Really. _

END OF FLASHBACK.

… _Greaaaat._

The scene flashed through Raito's mind as he laid his head on the pillow and gazed at L, who was opening his laptop, running his fingertips along the keys whilst waiting for it to load.

What exactly had L said to him that day? How long ago was it now? Four days, was it?

Well, no matter how long it was, it definitely sounded like 'Aishiteru', and that was not a common Japanese saying.

Why had L said that to him?

"Ryuzaki…" Raito began, leaning up for a moment to look at L.

"Yes, Raito-kun?" Ryuzaki's eyes flicked from his computer and to Light's face.

Raito was about to ask him, but suddenly felt really nervous about approaching the subject with L.

Or anywhere _near _L, for that matter.

His face became hot and he bent his head back down.

"Nothing."

L looked at him for a moment, before muttering an "Okay" and looking back to his laptop. A few moments later, L spoke again.

"Raito-kun, do you know how hard it is to do your work with someone staring at you?"

Raito snapped back to reality. He'd been caught up in the dreaminess of L's face for a moment there, or had it been longer? "Oh, sorry, I never realised."

"It'd be best to go to sleep now." L suggested, closing his laptop, placing it on the bedside cabinet and laying down also, bringing the covers up to his chest, hugging them.

"You're actually going to sleep?" Raito looked tiredly amazed at the man who was currently looking at him through tiredly slitted eyes.

"I have to go tomorrow also, so it'd be helpful if I was fully awake." L said simply, turning on is side and facing Raito.

"Good idea."

Nothing was said as they stared at each other for a moment, then Raito sighed happily and snuggled closer to L, who froze, before realising that Raito was not going to kill him, and was only trying to go to sleep.

Raito's arm slipped around L's waist and he leaned his head against the insomniac's chest, pointing his face upwards towards L, who looked back.

Slowly, L kissed Raito goodnight, a slow and gentle kiss that was free of worry and the Kira case, and for a moment, they were only Yagami Raito and L, not Detective Ryuzaki and Kira – who Raito was not.

L's arms wrapped around Raito when they parted and Raito's head rested happily on L's chest. L found that Raito's hair smelled faintly like apples, and he didn't know why.

Raito's shampoo wasn't apple-scented. Was it?

However, he decided not to dwell on that fact and close his eyes, falling asleep instantly, in the hold of Raito's arms.

* * *

Chibi Misa: That's what's up.

Chibi Raito: Hey, since when am I the uke?

Me: Since you were… hey wait. You have a very good point.

Chibi L: I am the seme now.

Me: Uh, heh. Hey, L?

Chibi L: I bend over for no one.

Me: I'm afraid, you just might.

Chibi L: -cries-

Chibi Raito. _That's _what's up.

Chibi Sayu: Can I watch?

Chibi Watari: Ho.

Me: Note to reviewers, Watari is acting like Tanaka from the popular manga Kuroshitsuji.

Chibi Raito: Are you getting paid to say this?

Me: Quiet, you. Tanaka is voiced by Fujimura Shunji, who-

Chibi Sayu: Hey, doesn't he play Watari in the film-adaptation of Death Note?

Me: Correct. So, I thought it'd be fun to put it in there.

Chibi Raito: Shameless advertising!

Chibi L: Read and review!

Chibi Watari: Ho!


	6. Sayu's Birthday

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Death Note, or Grand Theft Auto.

Me: Someone change the channel. I hate commercials.

Chibi Raito: Giggle cream, because dessert _should _be funny!

Chibi Misa: -giggles-

Chibi L: Warning; this product may contain hydrochloric acid, a bomb, salmonella, drugs, tobacco, staphylococcus and may cause diahorrea, headache's, hair loss, memory loss, brain damage, the inability to stop laughing at absolutely anything.

Chibi Watari: Hohohohohohohohohoho.

Chibi Sayu: Giggle cream!

Chibi L: NinjaKittyx3 cannot be held responsible for any symptoms of death caused by giggle cream k thx.

Me: Read and review!

-

-

-

-

_WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?!  
WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?!  
_  
-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:**  
Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

From the moment he woke up, Raito knew it was going to be a bad day. Even if it was Sayu's birthday.

Waking up, he'd managed to trip over L, who was still wrapped around him, fall out of bed, noticing the chain clinking, then having L fall on top of him.

Oh, but _that wasn't all_.

Once they had regained their composure's, Raito banged his leg on the side of the bed, ungratefully receiving a killer pain and massive bruise for the rest of the day. L had gotten him ice out of nowhere and, happily, kissed the leg better, making Raito blush.

Getting dressed was a completely different story.

Never before had Raito been so self-conscious of himself stripping in front of the detective. Was that because they were… kinda going out?

Or was it because the bruise, which was taking over his right shin, was ruining his perfectly sculpted body?

It was possibly both, but, none the less, Raito got ready in front of L without a fuss.

This time.

Next time was most likely going to be another matter, but that could wait. He had to concentrate on the day ahead of him.

This was Sayu's special day, not his, so there would be no complaining.

"Raito-kun, are you nearly ready?" L asked, looking up from the floor at Raito, who was brushing his teeth. "We are going to have to make breakfast soon if we plan on getting some work done."

Raito took the toothbrush out of his mouth to speak. "I know; I'll only be a minute." The toothpaste slurred his words, but L understood well enough and went back to nibbling on his thumb on the floor. Raito spat and rinsed his mouth. "Why are you on the floor, anyway? You're going to catch a cold."

"I find that standing too long hurts your legs." L replied simply, standing up next to Raito and looking at him as he fixed his hair. "Though it's nice to know that Raito-kun cares enough to think about my well-being. It may well decrease his percentage of being Kira."

Raito ruffled his fringe until it sat properly, carefully thinking out his answer to that. "Not Kira." He muttered below his breath, then added; "Of course I care." He turned to L, placing a hand on his cheek and kissed him gently, then pulled away to find L smiling slightly.

"Very well." L said. "Is Raito-kun ready now?"

"Yeah." Raito turned around and strode out of the bathroom, followed by L, who then took the lead towards the hall. "What's for breakfast?"

"The same as every morning." L replied, entering the elevator and pressing the button, watching the doors close.

"Cake and un-sugared coffee for Raito-kun."

Raito sighed.

Not _everyone_ likes to put sugar in to _everything_.

"I wonder when your teeth are going to fall out…"

L gave Raito a sad look as the doors opened and he walked out. "My teeth are perfectly fine, thank you."

Raito guessed the detective had about two years until his teeth fell out, but wisely kept his mouth shut, following L to the kitchen.

L went to the refrigerator automatically and fished out the last slice of cake he had (which was from Matsuda and Mogi's baking yesterday).

Raito poured himself a coffee and they both sat down, facing each other. L was grimacing at Raito, who looked back at him.

"What?" Raito asked, sipping his coffee.

"Raito-kun…" L said slowly, licking his fork, but not taking his eyes off of Light. "Why do you drink that… thing?"

Raito glanced at his coffee cup, then back to L. "Thing? It's coffee, and it wakes me up."

"But, Raito-kun…" L tried again, poking his cake. "I can smell it from here, and it is not sweetened. Sugar helps you stay awake."

"Maybe I don't like it sweetened." Raito suggested.

L simply pushed the sugar holder across the table to Light in response.

Raito looked down at it.

"Then, Raito-kun must be a bitter person."

Sighing, Raito sat down his cup and offered for L to do it, who nodded happily, spooning about fifteen into his cup. Raito picked it back up and sniffed it, grimacing himself.

"Ryuzaki…" He started, swirling the 'coffee'. "That was nice of you and all…"

"But?" L asked, his voice muffled by cake.

"But, I'd like some coffee with my sugar."

"Hmm…" L said thoughtfully, taking his cup and sipping it. "I find it quite pleasant." L put it back down and forked a bit of his cake.

"Of _course _you do." Raito laughed. L smiled back, popping cake into his mouth. "Now hurry up, weren't you the one stressing that we'd be late in the first place?" Raito looked at his watch.

L was silent, which was unusual, for him, but Raito decided just to leave it and fiddle with his watch, glaring at how the bottom of it seemed loose.

Was it always like that?

He made a move to open the bottom of it for inspection, but a small, strangled noise from L made him snap his head up, all thoughts about the watch forgotten, for now.

L sat there expressionless and dropped his fork, grimacing slightly.

A few noises from his throat indicated that he was refraining from speaking.

"Ryuzaki?" Raito asked quickly, getting ready to stand up. "Are you alright?"

The next noise that L made confirmed Raito's worry.

L was choking.

Oh.

_Shit_.

"Ryuzaki!" Raito jumped up from his seat and pulled L up from his.

L was clinging to Raito's shirt, looking at his eyes, begging him for help, Kira or no Kira.

Raito felt L's throat, and found a massive lump in it.

Slowly, he pried L from his shirt, turned him around and performed the hymnic manoeuvre.

L hiccupped, and choked.

Raito got more worried than before.

Suddenly, a shiny object flew from L's mouth, hit the far wall of the kitchen and L went limp in Raito's hold.

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?" Raito asked slowly, turning L around to look at him.

The man look tired.

"Yes, I am fine." L said roughly, then coughed a couple of times. "The likelihood of you being Kira has just went down."

"Gee, thanks." Raito mumbled.

Before Raito could say any more, L sealed his mouth with a kiss.

It started off as a thank you kiss, yes; it _started off _as a thank you kiss. Well, it certainly didn't stay as that.

Oh no.

Raito carefully wrapped his arms around L, asking for entrance, which was granted eagerly. L was clinging to Raito's shirt again, but for a completely different reason this time. Their tongues battled for dominance until Raito gave in and let L dominate the kiss.

_This time_.

Next time it'd be his victory, and he'd make sure of it.

L moaned as Raito's hand ran down his torso and stopped at his hips, holding him in place. The kiss got rougher, faster than last time, but still pretty good. L craned his neck, up from his usual stance, to get a better angle, causing Raito to groan and press against L, who groaned in return.

Raito trailed kisses down L's neck and when he reached the bottom, he moved L's shirt to gain access to his delicious shoulder and along his collarbone.

L gasped as Raito bit down gently, then he licked the spot in an almost apologetic manner.

Wait.

Weren't there cameras in here?

L thought this over, but found it hard to concentrate due to the enjoyment Light was providing him with.

Did he really care anyway?

He highly doubted Watari would be watching them; he wasn't like that.

But… still.

L pulled away a little. "Raito-kun…"

"Mmm…" Raito mumbled into L's neck, kissing along his shoulder and rubbing his back before answering. "What?"

"We…" L pulled his head up for a short kiss, before pushing back slightly. "We need to stop." He smiled slightly.

Without a word, Raito kissed him again.

"Raito-kun…" L tried to complain against his lips, but failed and it came out as a pitiful: "Raiffo-koomff."

Raito smiled against his lips, knowing he was going a bit far, but kissing L was becoming a drug to him now, and he didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing anymore.

Normally, it'd have been bad, but now… now it was just a great feeling.

However, he decided to pull away and L leaned against him for support. "That was nice, Raito-kun."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Matsuda jumped as a hand thumped against the table he was working on. He looked up, frightened, at Raito, who was glaring at him.

Suddenly, something came flying at his head, and hit him in between the eyes and he fell off his chair and onto the floor in shock.

"There's your ring!" Raito yelled at him. He glared for a moment, before sighing at the man and returning to his normal chair, L following shortly after frowning at the confused Matsuda, who was wincing on the floor.

At least they'd get _some _work done.

* * *

Okay.

It was nerve-racking to walk up to his front door with L.

Honestly, would his mom figure it out? That they were secretly seeing each other?

God, wouldn't that be a great birthday present?

Sayu would probably think it was hot, but that's just her.

His dad, on the other hand, would probably shoot L dead on the spot, and then beat the _living _crap out of Light; even after he was dead he'd still be beating the _rotting _crap out of him.

And yes, for Soichiro Yagami, that _is _possible, so don't laugh.

He had no idea what his mother might think, but it probably wouldn't be pretty.

"Raito-kun seems nervous." L noted, nibbling his thumb as they stopped at the door. He was pretty nervous himself to be honest.

"Yes, I am." Raito replied, flattening his hair with one hand, the other holding a chocolate box.

He didn't, and would _never_, trust L to hold the chocolate box, so he'd given him the bouquet of flowers to keep a hold of instead. "Ready?"

"As ready as can be expected." L said confusingly, causing Raito to chuckle at the complex man and ring the doorbell.

It took only seconds for it to be answered as a happy, warm smile greeted them. And it belong to none other than Raito's mother; Yagami Sachiko.

"Raito!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "It's been so long! But you look the same as ever!"

"Hi, mom." Raito smiled, patting her back with one hand while L watched the display of affection. "It's good to see you again."

"I thought you'd never come home!" She frowned when she let go, but the smile quickly reappeared as she set eyes on L, who shifted slightly. "And who do we have here?"

"Mom," Raito began, gesturing a hand towards L. "This is Ryuzaki. You know, from my class."

"Oh, yes." She said politely, smiling at L. "How do you do."

"It's nice to meet you." L smiled back.

"Aw, aren't you sweet. Why don't you boys come inside?" Sachiko moved out of the way and beckoned them inside. "Sayu's been waiting for you."

Raito smiled at her and walked inside, L pulled along with the handcuff. Sachiko looked oddly down at them, but shrugged and forgot about it.

Boy will be boys.

Raito just about got his slippers on when he was attacked by a screaming girl.

He dropped the chocolate box, which L caught by reflex, and straightened back up again.

"Raito!" The girl squealed. "Raito! Raito! Raito!"

_Oh, God no._

_Who invited _her_? L is going to be pissed._

"Hey Misa." Raito sighed and hugged her back awkwardly until she let go but took his hand and dragged him fully into the room, to reveal a perfectly decorated party, with banners and balloons.

And, of course, there was cake.

L glared at Misa's hand that was attached to Raito's while Sayu walked into the room, eyes widening when she saw L.

"Raito-kun!" Sayu exclaimed, skipping over to Raito, who smiled brightly at her.

"Happy Birthday, Sayu." He hugged her without a second thought. Just as he was about to pull away, she whispered in his ear…

"I'm sorry, I couldn't just _not _invite her."

Then she pulled back and smiled apologetically. Raito nodded in understanding.

L stood awkwardly in front of her, until she smiled at him, and he eased up a little. "Hi, I'm Sayu. You are…?"

"Ryuzaki, I'm one of Raito's classmates." L bowed politely. "Nice to meet you."

Sayu bowed back. "Riiiiiiight." She stressed the word to make it clear she knew that was all a lie, making L back away a little.

What was wrong with this picture?

Raito's sister is not Kira; she's too nice.

"So… Why are you chained to Ryuzaki, sweetheart?" Misa asked Light, squeezing his hand.

"It started off as a joke…" Raito began awkwardly.

"And…?"

L answered. "And we lost the key. We're waiting on a replacement one, so we must bare it, for now."

"Oh! You're so cute!" Misa laughed.

"Excuse me?" L asked as he was shooed over to the sofa. He sat in his normal crouch, making Misa stare at him.

"That is uber-kawaii!!" Misa began, smiling, and pissing Raito off completely. "Do you always sit like that?"

"Yes. It's customary."

"Why, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked, suddenly appearing.

"Sitting like this increases my reasoning ability by forty-percent." L answered simply, chewing his thumb.

"Hey!" Sachiko exclaimed from the kitchen. "How does brownies before dinner sound?"

L's eyes lit up. _Brownies._

Misa grimaced. _Fats._

Soichiro sighed. _Before dinner? Bad example._

Sayu laughed. _Yummy!_

Raito sighed. _Sure, let's have some _brownies_._

… _but they'd better have walnuts._

* * *

Me: When I wrote the beginning, I was having a pretty bad day myself, which is why it's so angsty.

Chibi Misa: What happened?

Chibi L: What? You thought of me kissing your leg?

Me: No, no. I lost my contacts, broke my phone, among other things.

Chibi Sayu: Dayum.

Chibi Mikami: DELETE! D:

Me: What the hell? Why are you here?

Chibi Raito: Mikami?

Chibi Mikami: GOD!

Chibi L: Wait. God? God of the New World? Kira…?

Chibi Sayu: Holy shit.

Chibi Misa: Hey, L, why aren't you fat?

Chibi L: Hey, Amane-san, why aren't you pretty?

Me: Hey, wait-!

Chibi Watari: Ho ho ho hoho ho!


	7. Is It Still Her Birthday?

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own UVERworld.

Me: I only used lyrics.

Chibi Raito: You're such a chancer.

Chibi Misa: At least make it symbols to we can understand. Preferably hiragana.

Chibi L: Can't you read kanji?

Chibi Misa: ...

Chibi Mikami: -glomps Raito-

Chibi Raito: -sigh-

Chibi L: ...

Me: Eh, Mikami?

Chibi Mikami: Hmm?

Me: Detach yourself from Raito-san please.

Chibi Mikami: DELETE!

Me: On second thought, cling to him as much as you want!

Chibi Watari: Read and Review! –poof-

-

-

-

-

_Suki dayo to Kyou mo ienai mama  
Miokutta Ima made issho ni ita no ni  
Aitakute Kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi  
Kuchizusanda Kaeri michi__  
_  
-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:**  
Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

_Sure_. Let us have _brownies_. Love all around! World peace! Save the trees!

Oh, _please_.

It seemed as though Raito's bad day was catching up on him, either that or it was going to be his 'time of and month' soon, and-

Wait, guys don't get that.

Well…

Then he had no excuse other than Misa was clinging to his foot with hers under the table as they sat down to eat.

L sat awkwardly in the seat next to Raito.

He was pouting because Sachiko had banned him from sitting his normal way –if he could call _that _normal- at the dinner table, as it was apparently 'bad manners'.

Raito had no idea how he'd done it, but L seemed to occupy everyone's dessert plate. And it was worrying him, but then Sachiko came in and smiled at L, giving everyone else his or her own desserts.

Ah, so she made him more.

Lovely.

Now his mother new that L was picky.

Not once did Soichiro's eyes leave the chain that was refraining L and Raito to be within a few inches apart. Sayu kept looking at L, not that he took much notice, as though she was going to burst of excitement.

Misa, oh Misa, Misa was trying to play footsie with Raito and warm up to L at the same time.

"Raito, honey, will you help me with the dishes?" Sachiko asked, standing up and piling plates.

"Sure."

L looked up at Raito, who stood up also, cake in his mouth. "That means you too, Ryuzaki."

L stood and carried a few plates by the edges, beckoning to Raito to go to the kitchen behind Sachiko first, and then following behind him.

* * *

Later on, when everyone was more settled, Sayu announced that it was time to play some games. Soichiro suggested that the younger ones go upstairs to play while he and Sachiko cleared up downstairs.

They went to Sayu's room, and though L would have been quite happy to stay with the 'adults', Raito and the handcuffs hauled him upstairs.

Misa announced that she'd be leaving soon and sat on Raito's lap, after great protest from him, but she remained there whilst playing dares.

The dares had been pretty simple, and L was winning, but that was only because they had dared him to eat an un-normal amount of cake, and to L, that _was _normal.

L was having a little fun, he had to admit, and Misa wasn't getting on his nerves at all.

That was, until Sayu made the dares harder, and Misa had kissed Raito.

_His _Raito.

Oh, that was _it_.

L stood up after the kissing was over. "Raito-kun, I need to use the bathroom."

Raito saw L's glare, sighed and shooed Misa off of him, standing up also. "Alright. Excuse us."

"That's fine." Misa smiled. "I'm off anyways. Bye-bye!" Misa kissed Raito's cheek, hugged Sayu, and waved to L as she pranced out of the room, swinging her handbag.

The voice of Sachiko announcing that Misa was leaving early was heard from downstairs.

"Oh well. It's quite late anyway." Sayu said, looking at the two, smirking. "I'm sure you'll be spending the night?"

"I believe that'd make sense. It is very late after all…" L pointed out, tugging on the handcuffs.

"Yes, yes…" Raito managed to shout until he was dragged out of the room and the door slammed.

_Someone's a little annoyed…_ Sayu grinned.

It was probably mean to make Misa do that, but now she knew for sure; L and Raito were in a relationship.

Whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Raito gasped and he was yanked into the bathroom, pushed back against the door, and lips landed hard on his.

Wait.

What?

Raito's eyes widened as he heard the door click, a signification that it was locked. L's arms suddenly wrapped around him, and Raito gave in.

Well, if this was how it was going to happen, better now than never.

His eyes drifted closed and he kissed L back harder. Never before had they kissed so roughly, but who's complaining?

Not Raito anyway.

L forced entrance into Raito's mouth, pushing him hard against the door. Raito groaned and his hands found their way to L's hair.

L battled for dominance, but Raito remembered that _he _was supposed to be the dominant one this time.

He fought back, and pushed himself off of the door slightly during the battle.

_Whoa… __I've won_.

Raito smiled against L's lips as L gave in and allowed himself to be dominated.

Raito pushed L against the counter, successfully knocking down a toothbrush and a few deodorant cans in the process.

Oh well, not like they cared now was it?

L's hand moved to Raito's shirt and clung to it as he moaned quietly, as not to let Sayu hear.

It wasn't that when he shoved Raito against the door now was it?

What, did he expect Raito to remain silent after that?

_Oh ho_.

Suddenly, everything was heated.

The room, L, the counter, L, his shirt, L… did he mention L?

...Oh.

The kiss itself was heated, very much so.

Raito pulled L's head closer to him for a deeper kiss, plundering L's mouth hungrily. L moaned and ground his hips against Raito's.

Raito's eyes flew open and stared at L's closed ones.

What… what was _that_?

Oh, _hell _that felt good.

But, what was L doing?

Raito closed his eyes in bliss when L rocked against him again.

His mouth was invaded due to the distraction and he lost his dominance, but decided to pay back by grinding into L again, who cried out in pleasure.

"L… w-we need to be quieter…" Raito managed out, taking his mouth away from L's for a moment.

"Mmm." Was all he got in reply as L pushed him against the wall opposite the counter and kissed down Raito's neck.

Raito breathed out heavily and craned his neck to give L better access, shivering slightly.

Then L was kissing him hard again, pushing Raito's head against the wall and licking the roof of his mouth.

L's hands were suddenly at Raito's jumper, pushing and pulling at the fabric. To L's surprise, Raito dropped his arms and it fell off and onto the chain, hanging there as the chain that connected the two boys moved as they did. He still had a shirt on underneath it...

And immediately, Raito regretted putting on that shirt.

Raito's arms went back around L and slipped under his shirt.

Were they really going to go this far?

In Raito's parent's bathroom?

L suddenly rocked against Raito again and Raito cried out.

"I thought w-we were m-meant to be quieter…" L whispered as he grinded their hips together, gaining a moan from Raito, and one from himself.

He didn't want this to end.

Ever.

For once, L felt meaning and want. He wanted Raito.

His meaning was to be with Raito.

Forever and ever.

'Till death do they-

"Ryuzaki, Raito?! Are you two alright in there?!" Soichiro's angry/concerned voice was heard from outside the door and the door handle rattled.

-part.

Oh well.

* * *

Oh ho.

It was hard _not _to hear that.

Sayu smirked to herself.

So… they were serious.

But, please, not again in the bathroom.

She sure hoped nothing happened in there… sort of. Hey, it was hot.

You like it, don't lie.

* * *

Me: Ta daa!

Chibi Raito: Ahem... Why the hell is L seme?!

Chibi L: -blows raspberry-

Chibi Sayu: I like the thought of my brother being on botto-

Chibi Raito: Finish that sentence and I'll see to it that Hideki Ryuga is executed as Kira.

Chibi Sayu: W-what? You can _do _that?!

Chibi L: No. I wouldn't allow it.

Me: Hm. I suppose sandals would be the way to go.

Chibi's: ...

Chibi Mello: I told you that would work.

Me: Thanks Mello.

Chibi Mello: Yeah, I'll be makin' an appearance soon, so stay tuned, ya hear?

Chibi Watari: Ho!


	8. Damn Apples

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Owns a box, and a Chibi L.

Chibi L: Excuse me?

Me: You are excused.

Chibi Raito: Oh, the competition.

Chibi Mikami: Ooh, God...

Me: Why do you call him God?

Chibi Misa: He's in love.

Chibi L: You're kidding.

Chibi Mello: Speakin' of love, where's my fuck buddy at?

Me: ...In Japanese, please?

Chibi Mello: Where's Near?

Chibi Sayu: Good point.

Me: You'd better stay tuned and find out.

Chibi Watari: Read! Review!

-

-

-

-

_So, let go, jump in  
Oh, well, what you waiting for?  
It's alright  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
_  
-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:**  
Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

"_Raaaiiiittoooooo…" the horrible monster bellowed at him. "Hurry up. I'm bored."_

_Raito sighed. "Patience, I'll get it done once I've thought of a plan."_

_The monster circled him, gliding across the floor, with its un-needed legs at its sides. It had a horrible slouch, a bit like L's, only a lot worse. It's arms hung loosely in front of it, just dangling there as if they never got used. A horrible greyish-black colour clouded Raito's vision as the thing approached him._

_It looked as though it was going to eat him, until it turned all puppy-dog on him and moaned, "Gimme an apple!"_

_Raito sighed and opened his top drawer, where a small black book was placed, and on top of it was a shiny, red apple. Raito picked it up and threw it in the direction of the monster, who wailed happily. He admired the apple for a split second before biting off half of it – something no human with a normal sized mouth could do._

"_Satisfied?" Raito asked, turning around in his chair to face the window. "That's the last apple. I'll need to go out to the store if you need another."_

"_Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk." The monster laughed cold-heartedly, consuming the remains of the apple in its hand. Oh, so it did use its arms. "You're in deep shit, Raito."_

_Raito inwardly glared at the way it said his name, it made him feel less important, and godly. "You said if I forfeited ownership that I'd lose all my memories, right?"_

"_So what if I did?" It 'hyuk-ed'._

_Raito grinned evilly at it. "And my memories will return if I only touch it?"_

"_What're you planning, Raito?"_

_Raito smiled and fished into his drawer, before pulling out that little black book, holding it as though it was his only reason for survival. "You're a hopeless Shinigami, Ryuk."  
_

::*::

Raito jolted awake in bed, handcuffs jingling, but otherwise, into a quiet room. Next to him, L slept soundly, his face peaceful, and the bags under his eyes slowly fading away.

_Wow, he actually sleeps. _

Raito lay back down, recovering from his nightmare.

What was _that _all about? It didn't feel like a normal nightmare.

It felt like… it felt like he'd been there before, and was only reliving forgotten memories.

No, surely Raito would have remembered that… that _thing_.

The one he – himself – called a Shinigami.

Ryuk.

Ryuk?

The name didn't ring any bells at all, and Raito had an excellent memory.

Shinigami, huh?

Roughly translated, a God of Death.

_I think not. Such things do not exist. Shut up, Raito._

And what was the black book? What relevance did that hold? If any at all?

Honestly, Raito's dreams were getting stranger every night.

Why did he look so evil?

Why was he in deep shit?

And why, oh _why_, was he not running from the monster who dared call to itself _Shinigami_?!

Just… what exactly was I planning…?

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, unconsciously realising he was still in his own house, his own room, and his own bed; he saw it was into the early hours of the morning.

Good, he'd still get at least twenty minutes more to sleep before he woke up at his normal six am.

Rolling over and sighing, he bumped into someone, who sniffed and groaned quietly. Briefly realising it was L, who was apparently sharing his bed, even though there was a spare, he gazed at his somewhat sleeping face. The man looked so peaceful while sleeping, it was calming even to himself. To see L's face without all the worry and stress of the case.

Slowly, Raito brushed back some hairs from L's face to see his full face. L's nose wrinkled for a moment, sensing disturbance even in sleep, but then went back to normal again as he continued his quiet and rare sleep.

Raito smiled at that. He drew his hand away and settled for just gazing at the man.

It must have been at least ten minutes until Raito moved, having been staring at L the whole time. He shifted slightly, turning onto his back and tilting his head towards L to gaze at him still.

"As I've pointed out before…" L spoke, but kept his eyes close, startling Raito "It is very hard to do something while someone is staring at you, Raito-kun." As he said Raito's name, his eyes opened wide like normal and looked at him.

"A-ah, I didn't mean to wake you." Raito stuttered quietly, looking at the ceiling. "I wasn't even looking at you…"

L smiled slightly. "Yes, I believe Raito-kun was watching me sleep."

"Hmph." Raito puffed moodily and stared at the ceiling while L enjoyed himself.

"Does my sleeping interest you, Raito-kun?"

"…"

"…"

"…Sort of."

Raito sighed, giving in and satisfying L. "You're always worrying or working when you're awake… but when you sleep… all the worry and stress… leaves your face…"

By this time, L had snuggled closed to Raito and wrapped an arm around his waist, his finger drawing circles around Raito's bare belly-button.

He gazed up at Raito, who still had his eyes fixated on the ceiling.

"You look… more peaceful and well…" Raito started to blush, but kept going anyway, knowing he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't finish. "It's a nice thing to see. How someone can look so beautiful…" Raito trailed off, eyes widening as he realised he said something that was not intended.

L's finger stopped drawing circles around Raito's belly-button. He leaned on his elbow and gazed at Raito. "Raito-kun… thinks I am… beautiful…?"

"…" Raito blushed hard and turned his head the other way, facing out his window and towards where he had been sitting in his nightmare. His eyes ran over the drawer that held the black notebook.

He'd have to check later…

L touched Raito's cheek with his right hand and turned his face back around, but Raito refused to look at him. "Raito-kun, look at me, please."

Slowly, Raito's eyes met L's, who seemed to be searching his for something. After a few moment's, L stopped looking and slowly smiled.

"I think Raito-kun is beautiful…" he whispered, and leaned in towards Raito. Their lips met in bliss, and slowly melted together. Raito leaned into the kiss, the blush apparent on his cheeks from the comment from L, and his own confession. L kissed back softly, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted, and it was becoming a bit of a routine. L explored Raito's mouth thoroughly, excavating every little crevice and playing happily with the other's tongue.

Shyly, yes shyly, L crawled on top of Raito, whose eyes fluttered in surprise, but quickly closed again. L kissed harder, holding Raito's face, as Raito's own arms rested at L's hips.

Raito suddenly felt heated again.

His body _and_ L were hot.

To him, anyway, he didn't know if L felt the same.

This was becoming too much, they'd have to _stop _before Raito lost his self-control. And since when did L get to be on top anyway?

Had he missed that or something?

Raito broke away, gasping for air and L gazed quietly at him.

"Are you alright?" L whispered, rubbing Raito's cheek.

"I'm fine. Sorry." Raito whispered back, eyes closing as he leaned his head against the pillow. "I'm losing my self-control with you."

L nodded quietly in understanding, but still gazed at those closed eyes. "I should apologise?" It was said like a question.

"Of course not."

"Raito-kun…" L started but trailed off, biting his lip.

Raito opened one eye. "Hmm?"

"…" L stopped chewing his lip and looked dead into Raito's eyes. "I think I lo-"

The alarm went off.

"Raito! Wake up! Misa is here to see you!"

… Oh._ Joy_.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet event, to say the least – even though Misa was present.

But the _glare _that L was giving her made everyone at the table keep quiet – even her. She cowered into Sayu, who uncomfortably eased away slightly from both her _and _L at the same time. Soichiro was not present; he was at work already, so Sachiko was somewhat alone when it came to adults. Never would she fully understand the minds of teenagers – ever. And she didn't think she even wanted to either.

Not that it mattered much anyway.

Slowly, Sayu rose from the table, grabbing her bowl whilst doing so. Misa rose with her, looking down and facing anywhere but L. Sayu smiled slightly at Raito, who did the same. She walked to the kitchen, followed by Misa – as if they had handcuffs too – and placed her bowl into the sink. Misa imitated her.

"Let's get out of here." Sayu whispered. Misa nodded and Sayu approached the table once again, but Misa hung back. "Oka-san, Misa and I are going out for a little while."

Sachiko turned and stood, taking her bowl with her and summoning Sayu into the kitchen with Misa. She gave Sayu a look that simply said; 'You're going to leave me alone with those two?'.

Sayu shook her head. "They'll be leaving shortly – dad has even left."

Sachiko hummed and went about the task of washing the bowls. Misa took a towel and began to help her dry. Sayu watched the scene for a minute, and then silently strolled back into the main room.

And, L was playing with one of Raito's hands when he didn't see her some in. Sayu held back the fan girl squeal and hid behind the wall separating the two rooms.

…_Sqweeeeaaallsss!_

She cleared her throat and shouted; "Raito, are you done with your bowls?!" Then she _casually _returned to the room to find them sitting the way they were when Misa and Sachiko were still in the room.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Raito said, standing, making L stand up too.

"Oh, that's fine Ryuzaki. You're the guest, I'll get your bowl." Sayu smiled at the man and gently took the bowl from his hands. L blinked, then smiled back. Sayu was definitely not Kira – she's so sweet to everyone. She took Raito's bowl also. "Shouldn't you get going? I'm sure the great and _handsome _detective is waiting for you, Raito."

Raito blinked.

L blinked.

Sayu grinned.

Oh, the amusement.

* * *

Back at headquarters. Soichiro was complaining about the fruit bowl in the kitchen.

"What seems to be the problem, Yagami-san?" L asked, nibbling on his thumb, not taking his eyes of the computer screen.

"Three damn apples have gone missing in the last hour!" Soichiro complained.

Raito snapped to attention.

Apples?

"Apples?" Raito asked, standing up.

"No one has ate them, and I assure you – it was not Matsuda." Soichiro sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "I've been with him all day."

Over the other side of the room, Matsuda blinked. "Hey, wait a minu-"

"The apples are not that big of a deal, I'm sure Yagami-san realises." L sighed, eyeing the computer screen. "But if he is that bothered by the fact that they are 'missing', he may go to Watari and check the security tapes."

"Hmph." Soichiro sighed and collapsed into a chair beside Raito's.

Raito blinked slowly, sitting down.

Apples have gone missing?

…Apples have gone missing.

Apples – they've gone missing.

Apples + missing + nowhere to be found = ?

Raito sighed, and then the thought hit him.

Apples missing?! The dream?! Ryuk?! SHINIGAMI?! GOD OF DEATH?!

Oh, _hell _no. This was not happening. It was all just a big coincidence, that's all it was.

Don't be an idiot Raito.

Shinigami do not exist.

That's right, forget all-

"It's ironic, isn't it Raito-kun?" L's voice sounded.

Raito's head snapped towards him. "What's ironic?"

"…" L blinked as he realised that the thing he was about to say should _not _be said in front of Soichiro. "The fact that no one was killed on Sayu's birthday."

L though just about everyone in the room blinked at him after he'd said that.

* * *

"Ryuzaki… when we were in my room…"

L turned to Raito's sleeping form on the bed. Raito's eyes slowly met his, the light from the laptop was reflecting on the other's face. "Yes, Raito-kun?"

"I had a dream." Raito said quietly.

"Oh?" L sounded barely interested, but his eyes bore into Raito's slitted ones.

"And…" Raito thought his words carefully.

He didn't want to up his Kira percent any more than it was.

He settled for something that was somewhat the truth.

"About an apple."

L blinked at him a few times, before it set in that Soichiro was complaining of taking the apples. "Did Raito-kun take the three apples?"

"No…" Raito sighed and L put down his laptop.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Raito, and nuzzled into his neck.

"Raito-kun, if you did not take the apples, then there is nothing to worry about. Though, considering the timing, it is merely a coincidence."

Was the last thing Raito head before drifting to sleep in L's warms arms.

* * *

Me: Right, so-

Chibi Mello: Oh no you don't. Where is Near?

Me: Near is at Wammy's.

Chibi L: Which is where you should be. –glare of death-

Me: -snicker- Would that be called a Shiniglare?

Chibi Raito: What's the Japanese for 'glare'?

Chibi Sayu: I'm not really sure.

Chibi Misa: Is that even a word?

Chibi Raito: No, Misa, it's not. Hey, look! A pony!

Chibi Misa: WHERE?!

Me: See, Raito, _that's _why you pissed me off in the anime.

Chibi Mikami: 'Cause he shouted at Misa?

Me: Yes. I like Misa.

Chibi Sayu: Who'd you say was your favourite character?

Me: Mikami. No questions asked.

Chibi Mikami: Really? –sparkly eyes-

Me: Yep! DELETE!

Chibi Mikami: Together we will delete all those who don't deserve to live!

Me: I'm with you!

***In the desert somewhere*  
**

Chibi Matt: We are _so _screwed.

Chibi BB: How did we even _get _here?

Chibi Near: Stop talking. The more you talk, the more words Ninja gets.

Chibi Matt: So?

Chibi Near: _So,_ then she can pretend to readers that her actually fan fic is that long.

Chibi Kira: Wanna shut it?

Chibi Matt: Waah! Review!


	9. To The Park

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Owns a box, and a Chibi L.

Chibi Misa: Right. Hi.

Chibi L: It's been a long time. What in Ninja's excuse this time?

Me: … School.

Chibi Raito: Isn't it the Christmas holidays where you live?

Chibi Mello: Shut it.

Chibi Mikami: Do not tell my God to shut it!

Chibi L: This guy…

Me: Eh, yep. Relax, read and review!

-

-

-

-

_I took my love down to violet hill  
There we sat in the snow  
And all that time he was silent, still  
If you love me, wont you let me know?  
_  
-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:**  
Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Raito wished L had told him. He couldn't have told him this one simple fact?

Really?

_Positively_ L could have told him that Misa was coming over. It was a simple task, but no, let's keep him guessing.

Misa had come over shortly after breakfast the next morning, by L's request. She was scared to deny anything from L because of what happened during Sayu's birthday. Honestly, why did the man have to be so scary? Was he born that way? She swore to herself, as she walked through the doors of the building and went through security, that she would shoot herself dead if she ever saw anyone as scary as L. And it was a promise to herself, and probably everyone else too – but she didn't exactly know that.

Raito glared at L as the girl approached him and threw her arms around him loveably. It was visible that Raito did not know the meaning of 'loveable', and L smirked behind his laptop at that. Matsuda was stammering behind Misa, after having showed her around.

"Amane-san, it's nice to see you again." L said politely, not looking up from the laptop, not allowing her – or Raito – to see his smirk.

"Yeah… right." Misa said uncertainly, clinging to Raito.

Raito sighed.

"Hello, Misa. Aren't you going out with Sayu today?"

"Well, actually, Mr. Ryuzaki asked me to come over." Misa said happily. Then she sighed.

"Misa-Misa, can I get your autograph?" Matsuda burst into the conversation, gaining a look from Aizawa that quite literally said 'someone needs to get you a hobby or…something'.

"Sure, Matsuda-san!" Misa popped up from Raito's lap, stealing a pen from his pocket.

"Hey, I need th-" Raito started.

"Now, Matsuda-san, where'd you want it?" She asked happily. Matsuda handed her a small notebook, and L hoped it wasn't the case's notes that were in there. "Just anywhere?"

"Y-yeah." Matsuda said, smiling.

Behind him, Aizawa ran a hand down his face.

"Misa, this is hardly appropriate at the time." Raito said, standing, forcing L to stand too. "Can I have my pen back now?"

"Sure!" Misa scribbled her autograph and handed Light back the pen. "Can Misa-Misa have a kiss for being obedient?" Raito just blinked at her and she pouted unhappily. "Ne, Ryuzaki-san, can I go on a date with Raito?"

L bit his thumb. "Where to?"

Misa swayed her arms. "I dunno. To the park?"

"Right now?" Raito said ridiculously.

L seemed to work out the situation in his head for a moment whilst Raito and Misa bickered about how the park was totally inappropriate. When it was over, L cut in. "Watari, we will be going to the park."

"Yes, Mr. Ryuzaki." Watari's voice was heard over an intercom.

* * *

Misa and Raito were holding hands walking threw the park, whilst L trailed behind them, pouting to himself.

_He _wanted to hold Raito's hand whilst walking through the park; _she _shouldn't have the right to.

…But, it was a lovely day, none the less. Perfect sunny weather that L didn't normally get to see a lot of during his life. With him, it was always raining in some way, whether it was outside, or inside.

He'd experienced both.

"Raito, it's a lovely day today, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Raito squeezed Misa's hand. He'd realised that the more he acted like he loved her, the less times she'd bug him just to make sure. "It's lovely."

Misa; the girl he loved.

Yeah, Misa; girl he loved to **hate**.

Suddenly, the girl's cell phone rang.

She stopped walking; Raito stopping also and turned towards Misa. L, not looking up from his pout, bumped into Raito, who caught him. Since Misa was busy on a phone call, Raito held L there in his arms, and L snuggled into his chest.

Passbyer's were looking at them strangely, especially the ones who had seen Raito holding Misa's hand not two minutes before.

L found that he couldn't care less.

All that mattered was Raito – and he was there, right in his arms.

"Yes, yes." Misa said, looking at her nails, paying no attention to the scene behind her. "Yes… No… Maybe. Uh-huh, sure I'll be there… What?"

Raito nuzzled his face into L's hair when L's hand crept up the back of Raito's shirt and caressed his back with cold fingertips.

"Right, right." Misa put a fist in the air- "Misa-Misa will be there!"-and hung up the phone. She turned around to see Raito looking at her, L looking at the sky, thumb in his mouth. "Sorry, Light! Misa must go!"

"What?" Raito frowned. "Go where?"

"A meeting about my new movie!" Misa grabbed Raito's arm and yanked him forward, placing a kiss upon his lips.

L looked away, his free hand balling up into a fist.

It was his idea that Raito remained with Misa, but was it meant to _hurt _this much? Surely it wasn't normal.

It was like he _loved _Raito.

… wait.

"_Are you alright?" L whispered, rubbing Raito's cheek._

"_I'm fine. Sorry." Raito whispered back, eyes closing as he leaned his head against the pillow. "I'm losing my self-control with you."_

_L nodded quietly in understanding, but still gazed at those closed eyes. "I should apologise?" It was said like a question._

"_Of course not."_

"_Raito-kun…" L started but trailed off, biting his lip._

_Raito opened one eye. "Hmm?"_

"…" _L stopped chewing his lip and looked dead into Raito's eyes. "I think I lo-"_

_The alarm went off._

Just _what _was L planning to say to Raito there? Okay, he was kidding himself here. He knew exactly what he was going to say. He was going to tell the younger man he was in love with him.

But, really. He'd really been about to tell him that? Raito was the main suspect of being Kira!

"Misa…" Raito pushed her away slightly. "You're going to be late…"

Misa frowned. "You're right. Bye-bye Raito!"

Without a goodbye to L – not that he could care less – she was off, skipping down the street.

"So much for our date." Raito said cheerily.

"…" L chewed is thumb and stared at Raito.

"What do we do now?" Raito asked, eyeing L curiously. Slowly, he took L's hand and guided him to the nearest park bench. L sat in his usual crouch – if anyone could call that sitting. L's face looked perfectly normal, but Raito knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

L sighed; the younger man knew him too well. "I am having hard time adjusting to the fact that Raito-kun is dating Amana Misa."

Raito blinked. "You were the one-"

"I know, Raito-kun, please do not remind me." L waved his hand, indicating a change of topic. "About your dream… with the apple… what exactly happened in it?"

"Uh…" Raito looked down and fiddled with his jacket zipper.

_Well, L, you see…_

"Just an apple."

"… And what was that apple doing?"

"… stuff." Raito mumbled.

L sighed and looked at him painfully.

"Okay. Uh… it was being eaten?"

L blinked. "Okay. Were you eating it?"

"No."

"Was I eating it?"

"No."

"Was Misa eating it?"

"No."

"Was a Shinigami eating it?"

Raito blinked. _No way in hell! _"What the- Huh?"

L bit his thumb. "I said; was a Shinigami eating the apple?" L turned to look at the sky, recalling the notes he had received from Kira. "_L, do you know? Gods of death love apples._"

Raito sighed. "I'm not Kira."

"I never said that you were – today." L added. "Just because we are having a romantic relationship does not mean your Kira percentage has gone down."

"I know that." Raito looked at him, and then glanced at his watch. "Ryuzaki… we should head back. It's going to get dark soon."

God! What the hell was with his watch? The back was practically falling off!

Raito made a mental not to himself – open back of watch to see what the _hell _is happening back there.

* * *

Chibi L: Finished! –waves arms-

Chibi Mello: No watches were hurt in the making of this fan fiction.

Me: Although… Misa's boss got pissed because she was late.

Chibi Raito: Peh. Misa, what are you doing?

Chibi Misa: Hmmf? I'm not doing anyfin'. –mouth is full of cookies-

Chibi L: Are those…

Chibi Mello: Is that…

Me: … Oh shit.

Chibi Mikami: …Has that girl eaten all the cookies?

Chibi Sayu: It looks like she ate the chocolate too.

Chibi Mello & L: MY CHO-COOKIES-COLATE!

Me: Ah! –is trampled-

Chibi Raito: Hey, what the-! -falls over-

Chibi Mikami: God, save us! –is shoved-

***Meanwhile*  
**

Chibi Matt: No, not there! Yes, go there! Yes! Right there!

Chibi Near: What are you doing?

Chibi Matt: Yes, like that!

Chibi BB: …Is he doing what I think he is?

Chibi Near: -takes cover off Matt-

Chibi Kira: I knew it! Playing video games again?!

Chibi BB: -takes Nintendo-

Chibi Matt: I swear I wasn't!


	10. Amane Misa

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Doubt it.

Chibi Mello: -sigh-

Me: All I have to say is; I'm sorry.

Chibi Watari: ...ho?

-

-

-

-

_What don't you fucking understand?  
What don't you fucking understand?  
_

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

"Ho hum..." Misa-Misa hummed loudly as she skipped out of the main building and out onto the sidewalk. There were loads of people out for that time of night. Glancing at her watch, Misa concluded that it was ten past two in the morning, congratulating herself afterwards for being able to tell the time on her English symbol watch. Continuing her humming, she waltzed down the street, swaying her handbag from side to side on her arm, taking out a lollipop from her pocket.

She passed the main building of her movie meeting and came towards the park where she, L and Light had been earlier. It was quiet now, and it looked suspiciously like Central Park at night from her view. Not that she'd been to New York at all, but she assumed that was what it looked like. Taking a moment to ponder the conversation, she figured she'd be able to avoid obsessed fans if she cut through the park at night.

Turning slowly, she advanced down a narrow and poorly lit path at the gates of the park. As she was about to start singing to herself, she came across a small bag lying in the middle of a bush that had a suspicious split in it. Her eyes lifted from the bag towards the split and saw that someone had carved a trail right through it that lead into the trees.

Of course, Misa being Misa, she picked up the bag and opened it. (She'd better be glad there wasn't a bomb in there if this was 'Central Park'…) Inside was a small piece of paper, and as she unfolded it, a nearby lamppost flickered and the wind picked up, blowing her various ponytails in all directions.

_Amane Misa._

The note said her name.

"Wow! It must be God who wanted me to have this bag!" Misa squealed happily, and placed the bag on her shoulder with her other one. In curiosity, she began to follow the trail through the split bush and straight into the trees.

"I wish Light was here with me…" She thought aloud. She glanced at her pocket and wondered whether or not to call him. Nah, he'd be busy with L wouldn't he? She took out her phone and began texting him while walking.

Hey my love! It's Misa-Misa! :D

_How are you? I haven't spoke to you in for-E-V-E-R! I love you so much and hope we get married and live happily ever–_

"-Ooof!" – she walked right into a tree and fell over, dropping her cell phone on the ground. Her vision was scattered with trees and a pretty handbag, and then everything went black as she embraced dreamland with open arms.

* * *

Her head hurt. Her head really, _really _hurt. Oh, never again.

Slowly, she sat up and held her head, then looked at her hand. There was blood on it.

"Eeeeeh!?" Misa exclaimed. She felt her face and winced as she came in contact with a gash in her forehead. "Oh no… Misa-Misa can't have something on her face!"

It took a good fifteen minutes to get over the fact that she had a scratch that was bleeding on her forehead, but she did _eventually _get over it and stand up. Only, when she went to stand up, she knocked something to the ground that was lying on her belly. Slowly, she bent down and inspected the small brown box that was laying on her. That wasn't there before, was it… ? No, it wasn't, she'd have noticed. She poked the box, bored with it, before the thought came to her that she should probably open it.

She couldn't really see anything since the dull lampposts were too far away by then. She opened the box from the wrong end and felt around blindly when she came in contact with a round, plastic thing.

"Yay! A flashlight?!" Misa picked it up and felt around for the button, pushing it, and a bright light shone into her face, nearly blinding her. Common sense – and yes Misa had that – kicked in, and she angled it away from her face and into the mysterious box. Inside was a see-through plastic bag containing, by what looked of it, a small black notebook. "How odd…"

Misa placed the flashlight at the side of the box and picked up the plastic bag. The wind picked up, and the trees above her shook in protest. Slowly, the ripped open the top of the plastic container and reached inside, taking out the notebook.

She screamed. _The Boat. Rem. Shinigami. Death Note. Sakura TV. Second Kira. Mogi. Sayu. Light. Kira. College. Meeting Light. Kira. Confinement. Shinigami eyes._

"So Light was Kira all along…" Misa breathed heavily. "He's my God…"

"Finally! I was so bored!" came a voice from behind her.

She turned sharply. "Ryuk! What're you doing here?"

"That's my notebook, so I'm your Shinigami. If you take ownership, consider your memories permanent." Ryuk pointed at her.

"I claim it." Misa said, crouching back to the box. Ryuk nodded in encouragement. Underneath the plastic bag was a letter that read:

_Dear Misa,_

_By the time you read this, your memory will have returned. In order to create our ideal society, I'll need you to start killing criminals again._

_Also, do you remember when you came to see me at school? I introduced you to a man named Ryuzaki. He is our greatest nemesis. He is L. _

"What!?" Misa gasped. "That was L?"

_You must have seen Ryuzaki's real name with your Shinigami eyes that day. Write his name in the Death Note. Send him to his grave._

_Yagami Light._

Misa looked up at Ryuk. "Send him to his grave…?" She closed her eyes and put down the letter. Slowly she opened them again and picked up the Death Note, gazing at the page. She stood up quickly, putting the Death Note into her bag and running towards the open trees.

_I have a pen at home. I'll do it._

"I must obey Light."

* * *

…Again, sorry, but that's just the way it goes. Misa's one and only chapter for herself, I promise. I tried to get it up fast, but I was learning the nanemondai dance earlier. ^^' What will Light do when Misa starts acting strange? Oh, and Misa knows Light doesn't have his memories back yet.

Also, to clear something up from The Birthday Part 1, Misa didn't have her Kira memories back yet; so don't ask why the hell she was there. I have a messed up head. .

No Chibi section, I'm afraid. Now that we have Shinigami wandering around my house, my Chibi's are too afraid to come out and talk to you. I still regret telling them that Shinigami were real, and that Misa has one. Now _that _one left Chibi Misa confused.

I will, however, update you one their current situation.

Chibi L is still in the bathroom. Chibi Light and Chibi Mello (who resumed consciousness shortly afterwards) have been trying to get him out all day, but sadly, they are having no luck. Chibi Matt is just fine, though I don't know where he is… and suspiciously my new Grand Theft Auto IV has disappeared. Chibi BB and Chibi Kira appear to be having fun together in the kitchen and right now I'm making a mental note to hide my strawberry jam, or at least give it to Chibi L when he is feeling better.

In Headquarters, Chibi Matsuda has been walking around like this '^_^' all day. My thoughts tell me he's either happy that he was right, or he really needs to go to the bathroom. Chibi Aizawa… oh, well Chibi Aizawa's pants were found lying on the stairs this morning. If anyone has seen him, please give us a call. Chibi Soichiro seems to have resulted in being confused at everything after seeing a panda drag his friend away. Chibi Mogi, Chibi Ukita and Chibi Ide have been baking cupcakes in the kitchen, although I seem to recall Chibi Mogi running around in his underwear whilst holding a cupcake in the early hours of this morning. My guess is – the panda's have got to him. Poor guy.

I haven't seen Chibi Watari since Wednesday. I think he took Mello's advice and is out buying air fresheners.

Myself, well today I had a chat with BB. Yes, he won't be doing that again, and I am giving him punishment in the story for what he did, so my reviewers have that to look forward to and I- … there appears to be raging BB fans coming this way … excuse me…


	11. Ryuk, the Savior

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: I have stripy socks on today.

Me: Fare warning where this is leading to.

Chibi Raito: I'm free! ...yet I am sad.

Chibi L: Oh?

Chibi BB: We are HERE!

Chibi Mello: When did you get here?!

Chibi Watari: Read and Review!

-

-

-

-

_Gettin' born in the state of Mississipi  
Pappa was a coppa' and momma was a hippy  
_

-

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Overall, it was possible that Raito Yagami was sad that L had relieved him of his handcuffs. Sure, he'd gotten his freedom back, and was allowed back home (where'd he'd only been once since he was freed), but that was it. Raito felt lonely, which was odd, in a very confusing way. It wasn't like he'd never see L again, was it? Of course it wasn't. L was always there; after all, it was _his _headquarters after all.

So, Raito was in his room, no; his and _L's_ room, with Misa. Don't ask why.

"Misa-Misa is so happy that Raito is free." She sighed happily, looking at Raito's confused face as he glanced at his watch again. "Something the matter?"

Raito looked up, his neck cracking. "Oh, yeah… it's this damn watch. Something is wrong with it… I'll check it when you leave." Raito smiled slightly.

Misa stared at Raito. Okay, so she could let Raito see her notebook, then in turn see Ryuk… but she wanted _her_ notebook back, so just where was Raito hiding it?

Suddenly something moved beside Raito and his head snapped towards it, but saw that his jacket had fallen on the floor. Sighing, annoyed, he turned back to Misa, who seemed to be glaring at thin air around his jacket. "Odd… there can't be any wind in here… there's not windows…"

Misa glared for a moment more, then turned to Raito. "Yes, anyway, how does Raito-kun feel about being free?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Raito looked up from his watch. "Oh… p-pretty good, you know." He smiled slightly as she stood up and sat next to him on the couch. _If L is watching… he's going to be so annoyed_. "Though I'm sad that I can't spend more time with you…" He sighed dramatically.

Misa's eyes watered. "Oh, Raito-kun…" She snuggled into his shoulder and whispered; "Aishiteru."

Maybe telling Raito could wait for a little while. Raito with no memories was pretty cute, even though Raito was God either way, memories or no memories. He wouldn't be the same Raito when he got his memories back, and Misa was afraid that Raito might use her.

Rairo leaned his head on Misa's and closed his eyes. For a raging, bubbly lunatic of a girl, she was actually acting not so bad for now, even if it was annoying L.

"Raito…" Misa began, glancing at Ryuk, who was watching the scene in front of him, eyeing the fruit bowl on the table beside Raito's jacket. He'd seen it before, and went to get an apple, successfully knocking over Raito's jacket in the process, and then gaining a glare of death from Misa; so he'd decided to leave the apples for now, anyway. "Do you believe there is life after death?"

"Misa…" Raito said slowly, eyes widening. "Why?"

"Do you think everyone will go to Heaven or Hell? Or… is there somewhere else?" Misa sighed unhappily. Did Raito not having his memories mean he'd get a chance at Heaven?

"I believe…" Raito raised his head off of Misa's and stared into space, unknowingly staring right at Ryuk. "…That you get to go wherever you want, with whoever, and whatever you want if you did not get it in your past life…"

"But Misa-Misa already has Raito…" Misa pouted, laying her head on Raito's lap. "Does that mean Misa-Misa can't have Raito when she dies?"

Raito didn't answer, and got a strange feeling like they weren't alone, as if someone, or some_thing_, was watching them from the sidelines. Raito knew it could just be L, but it didn't feel like it; he felt as though it was in the room with them. During Raito's thoughts, Misa soon fell asleep on his lap, purring quietly.

Slowly, Raito edged out of the way, and left her sleeping on the sofa. The feeling came back again, but stronger than before, as if whatever it was, was watching him intensely now. Annoyedly, Raito looked around him, but saw no signs of anyone, and no signs of disturbance of any kind. _Pfft, I'm in L's Headquarters, what could possibly get in here? _

Raito sat down on his and L's bed and removed his watch from his wrist. Right. _I'm checking this out. Now. _Slowly, he flipped it over, and ran his fingers across the back, a shiver running down his spine. Something told him this was _wrong_, but what harm could be done? He was only checking for God's sake…

Raito pulled the nob out, successfully stopping the time on it, and put his nail under the metal. He flicked it, and when it failed, he flicked it again. One more time… here we g-

"RAITO! What're you doing?!" Misa's voice was heard from the other side of the room. Ryuk sighed and glared at her.

"Eh?!" Raito's head snapped up. "What do you mean what am I doing? My watch has been bothering me and I'm looking at it…"

Misa jumped up and took the watch out of Raito's hands, strapping it back to his wrist. "Now is not the time to fix watches when Misa-Misa is here!"

Raito stared at her as if she'd grown horns and a tail. So, what? Everyone was against him fixing his watch now?

* * *

"Hey, Misa." Ryuk said annoyedly, glaring at the girl who snuggled into Raito's arms.

Misa glanced up at him, and then he continued. "I'm bored. Give me an apple."

Misa glared at him. _I can't you idiot, I'm with Raito, and him seeing an apple floating around will be pretty weird._

Ryuk sighed. "Tsk, fine."

He smiled evilly when Misa fell asleep and Raito was about to open his watch. Ryuk stared eagerly. "Go on, Raito. Get this girl away from me. You give me apples. Yes, keep going, keep-"

"RAITO!"

"…going." Ryuk sighed and glared hatefully at the girl. Listening to her banter with Raito, he got bored and floated away, through the wall and downstairs to where L was.

Ryuk thought L looked annoyed. He was glancing from is laptop, to the surveillance footage, to the random handcuffs lying on the table, and then to the empty seat beside him. L was… well, L was nothing like Ryuk remembered him to be. L now had a strange look in his eyes, something close to contentment, and his life span had lengthened considerably. It nearly made Ryuk drool. To have that many years added to _his _remaining three hundred years would be… wow. Ryuk actually considered it, but then sighed at the thought of being un-entertained with no L for Raito to play with.

Unbelievably, an angered Raito barged in, carrying one annoying Misa attached to his arm. L glanced at them without interest, and then went back to his work. Raito walked over to Matsuda, who stood up, then attached Misa to his arm instead.

"Here," Raito said sharply, "Play with Matsuda for a while."

Surprisingly, Misa complied, pulling Matsuda out the room, after a long look at L, which Ryuk smirked at. He laughed at Matsuda, who looked terrified, but oh well.

"Now, Raito," Soichiro began. "That was hardly necessary."

"And quite childish." Ukita said quietly.

"Who cares?" Aizawa said, shrugging. "If it gets Matsuda out our hair for a few hours, the better."

"Sorry." Raito said quietly, going and sitting down in his chair beside L, sighing contently. Then he squeaked as a file was thumped onto his lap.

"New Kira killings. Please start on them." Came L's request. Raito sighed and turned on his laptop.

* * *

Hours and a few coffee cups later, Raito groaned and stood up. L looked at him, a thumb in his mouth.

"Is something the matter with Raito-kun?" He asked politely.

Raito smiled down at him. "No, no. The fact that it is-" he stopped to glance at his watch "-three in the morning does not matter to me."

L's mouth turned into an 'o' shape. "I see. Everyone," He announced the whole team. "feel free to go home now, you too, Raito-kun." L added the last part with a tiny frown, something that no one but Raito, and perhaps Watari, would catch. Raito frowned too and turned to his dad.

"Dad, I'm going to stay here and help L, okay?"

"No, son, you must come home." Soichiro said sharply. "Do not waste yourself away with this case."

"But-"

"No, buts. I'll see you outside." Soichiro bowed, along with the rest of the team – minus Matsuda, who hadn't yet returned from his adventures with Misa. "Goodnight, Ryuzaki."

L nodded slowly towards the rest of the team, standing up and walking beside Raito, thumb in his mouth.

Ryuk watched silently as the team left, and he decided to follow Soichiro outside.

"You don't think I was too hard on him, do you?" Soichiro asked as Ukita got into his car.

"I don't think you were hard on him – I think you need to leave him be a little, you know?" Ukita replied, starting the ignition.

"Hey, Chief, he's a teenager, let him do what he wants." Aizawa's voice was heard from his own car as he drove away.

_Oh, it's the concerned father trick, great. _Ryuk sighed and wandered back into Headquarters. He spotted Misa and Matsuda playing Go Fish on a set of stairs, and just shook his head and floated on. God that girl was an idiot, and Matsuda didn't seem to be helping. Curse the day Raito decided to give up his memories and leave him with her. Damn him. Damn him to-

Ryuk's jaw positively dropped through the floor, because he was a phantom, at the scene back inside the office.

Raito pushed L down onto the table, knocking over a few files onto the floor. They were _kissing_. Kira and L were kissing. smiled, and watched the scene unfold, since no one could see him.

Raito's hand found it's way under L's shirt, massaging his stomach gently while his other hand stroked L's face. The one thought running through Raito's mind was: _I want the handcuffs back_.

L gasped against Raito's mouth, kissing him harder, and pressing up off of the table slightly. But Raito was having none of that. He pushed L back down, possibly bruising both their lips in the process.

L opened his mouth eagerly, only to have it invaded with Raito's tongue. He explored L's mouth hungrily, licking his cheeks and playing happily with L's tongue. Someway throughout it, L had started moaning, and it excited Raito. L was pulled from the table and manoeuvred onto the sofa beside his laptop. Raito figured that if they were going to make out, L might as well be comfortable.

However, L flipped them over, so he was on top, gaining a surprised moan from Raito, then he sighed against L's lips. L slipped his hand under Raito's shirt and gently rubbed up and down his side. Raito responded by wrapping his arms around L, rubbing his back, L's shirt unintentionally moving up his back with every rub Raito initiated. Well, no one was complaining, so it might be a good thing.

L broke the kiss to nip and lick at Raito's neck, getting more excited with every gasp and moan he received from the other boy. Raito's hands were very warm as they pulled up L's shirt and gently rubbed one of his nipples. L gasped at the new sensation and bit down on Raito's neck. Raito groaned in pain/pleasure and brought L's head up for another kiss.

Just as Raito was about to take L's shirt off, he heard his father's voice, shouting him.

"Light! Come on! We're leaving!"

Aw, damn it. Raito had forgotten he had to go.

L quickly jumped up, dragging Raito with him, and brushed himself down.

Ryuk sighed. And just when it was getting good. He'd have to talk to Misa…

L took Raito's chin in his fingertips and gently kissed him goodnight, and then Raito was gone, leaving L alone in the room. Alone inside headquarters with nothing but Watari on another floor.

* * *

Misa sighed and flopped her bag on her desk, thumping onto her bed, watching Ryuk hover around her. What a long day. A date with Light, and she fell asleep, then at least two hours of Go Fish with Matsuda.

"Misa."

Misa sighed and looked up. "What, Ryuk?"

"Did you get L's name?" Ryuk asked, munching on an apple he'd stolen from Misa's fruit bowl.

"Oh!" Misa grinned evilly. "I did, didn't I?"

She took out the Death Note from her drawer at sat down at her dresser.

"Misa." Ryuk said, floating over to her and watching her pen touch the paper.

"What?" She stopped moving her pen.

"Maybe killing L can wait." Ryuk said slowly. "As a Shinigami, I don't normally care who you kill, but right now, knowing Raito they way I do, he won't want L dead just yet."

Misa turned around, wide-eyed. "What?"

"Killing L is what Raito wanted, but now that L has him under surveillance, Raito will be the top suspect. When Raito wrote that note, and I know this because I watched him write it, L was only suspecting him, but now he knows... a _lot _more about him. Hyuk." Ryuk laughed quietly.

Misa turned around with a scoff. "Why should I trust you, Shinigami? You're the one who is going to kill me in the end anyway."

Ryuk sighed. "Not unless you get killed before that."

"Whatever." Misa sighed and put her pen onto the page and moved her hand.

She began to write a name.

* * *

**Chibi Misa: OhMyGosh!**

**Chibi Mello: Wow! 100 reviews!**

**Me: Yep! And how do we celecbrate? By bolding this of course!**

**Chibi Raito: I bet you'd throw one hell of a party.**

**Me: Quiet, you. Also, we have the plot here with us today!**

**Plot: -waves shyly from corner-**

**Chibi L: -sips tea-**

**Chibi Chappy: No, don't-**

**Chibi L: -throws tea in air-**

**Me, Chibi Chappy and Chibi Raito: -drenched-**

**Chibi Misa: Read and review! It's the law!**


	12. The First Name

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own. Lyk, srsly.

Me: Right, I hate my English teacher.

Chibi L: And, why is that?

Me: Because I wrote a short story and made it MattxMello and she hated it. T.T She told our whole class we sucked.

Chibi Raito: … -whips out Death Note-

Chibi Mikami: DELETE!

Chibi Watari: Um, um... I have a bad feeling.

Me: Uh, heh. Hehehe. Uh...

Chibi Misa: Read, Review! Just do something! -.-

-

-

-

-

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the... FLOOR!  
_

-

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

_Just as Raito was about to take L's shirt off, he heard his father's voice, shouting him. L quickly jumped up, dragging Raito with him, and brushed himself down._

"_Raito! Come on! We're leaving!"_

_Ryuk sighed. And just when it was getting good. He'd have to talk to Misa…_

_L took Raito's chin in his fingertips and gently kissed him goodnight, and then Raito was gone, leaving L alone in the room. Alone inside headquarters with nothing but Watari on another floor._

"Yagami Light." Raito turned around at the sound of his name in English. "Watari?"

Watari walked over to him from the shadows. Raito hadn't gotten far from the room where he'd left L, merely on the first floor, passing security. Raito smiled at the man. "Is there something wrong?"

Watari smiled back. "Not a problem, as such, but a statement; no a fact."

"A fact?" Raito's eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Correct." Watari reached inside is suit pocket and fished out a white envelope, handing it to Raito.

"What is this?" Raitofelt the object in his hands, trying to make sense of it.

"Open it."

Raito obeyed silently, slipping his fingers under the seal and opening it. What the- "A birthday card?"

Watari nodded slowly, taking the card from Raito and opening it. "Yes, for Mr. Ryuzaki."

"It's Ryuzaki's birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

"Geez." Raito scratched his head. "Talk about short notice."

"Indeed. I apologise." Watari said, bowing, and then straightening his hat. "I've gotten you this card because I know how much you care for Ryuzaki."

Raito's eyes widened as Watari eyed him.

"Yes; I know." Watari said, almost smugly. "I may be old, but I am not blind, young man."

"So… you're…" Raito fiddled his thumbs. "… okay with… it?"

"'Okay with it?'" Watari echoed, eyeing Raito carefully. "I couldn't be more happy that Ryuzaki has found someone, but I do have some advice…"

"Really?" Raito's eyes lit up. "Advice?"

Watari handed him the card and envelope, adjusting his hat before continuing. "Break him, and I'll see to it that you disappear, my friend."

* * *

"Mmmh…" L groaned in his sleep, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. _Ooops, I was sleeping._ L sighed to himself. There was a strange sensation coming from his neck, and he tried to identify the feeling, but got a big fat zero when it came to ideas.

On the outside of L's head, however, Raito knew exactly what was going on. Raito couldn't help himself; the detective was just too… irresistible.

Raito kissed down L's neck, causing L to squirm in his sleep.

Toffee. L's neck tasted of toffee.

Odd.

Raito started licking at his neck slowly, trying to get him to wake up. Not that he'd care if L didn't wake up for a whole hour, he'd just stay there and make a mess of his neck.

"…Rait…" L tried, groaning and turning over, causing Raito to fall over him. It was as if the handcuffs were still there.

Raito was on the bed in his full clothes, sprawled over the covers. He'd appeared at work a _tad _early, so he'd gone to see L, who'd been sleeping.

I know, right?

Wow.

L's eyes flickered open when a soft pressure appeared on his collarbone. He awoke to find soft looking, honey coloured hair in his face. "Raito-kun…?"

"Mmmm…" Raito licked L's neck in apology, then raised his head to look at him. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Raito-kun… Mmmhf…" L groaned as Raito lowered his head back to L's neck. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up…" Raito kissed L's neck then backed off, sitting up on his knees. "Do you know what today is?"

L yawned and sat up also, a hand automatically going to his neck, feeling how it was tender and soft. "Today? It is Saturday, I believe."

"Yes…" Raito crept closer to him. "But, today is also something…"

"…?" L stared at him dumbly.

Raito leaned forward and placed a kiss against L's slightly parted lips. "Happy Birthday, baka."

L blinked. How did Raito know it was his Birthday? He'd stopped celebrating his Birthday years ago. Only Watari would give him extra cake and a hug that day. "How did you…"

L stopped as Raito pulled a card out of his pants pocket and handed it to L. Suddenly, arms wrapped around L from behind and squeezed him gently.

"Open it." Raito whispered, smiling.

L obeyed silently, neatly opening the blank envelope. Inside was a card with a teddy bear on it, holding a balloon and a birthday cake. It was smiling.

Inside was Raito's elegant script reading:

'_Ryuzaki,_

_Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift._

_Have a great day, and solve this damn case already. (:_

_Raito._

_P.S. I'm totally not Kira.'_

L smiled at the tiny heart Raito had left after the 'P.S.'

Raito squeezed him after seeing L's smile. "You like it?"

L tilted his head up and kissed Raito softly. Raito kissed back gently, squeezing L again. L's hands went over Raito's own, which were over his slim stomach.

L pulled away an inch, "Thank you," he whispered, then touched his lips to Raito's again.

Raito deepened the kiss, and gave L the pleasure of dominating him since it was his Birthday. L moaned quietly in gratitude. L turned around until he was straddling Light's knees and cupped his face, kissing harder. Raito moaned and wrapped his arms around L, pulling him down onto the bed.

Oh, this was _so_ going to be the only time he'd get to top.

L gasped against Raito's mouth when said person's hand crept under his shirt and rubbed his stomach muscles.

"Ahem. I'm coming in." Watari's voice was heard from outside the door.

L looked panicked at Raito for a moment, but Raito only smiled at him and rolled them over so they were on their sides, facing one another.

"Are… you really... okay with this?" L whispered, eyes wide.

Raito just smiled, and then Watari walked in.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Watari said pleasantly, acting as though L and Raito cuddling was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Good morning, Watari." Raito said slowly, smiling at him. Watari smiled back brightly when L snuggled into Raito, smiling himself.

"Hello, Watari." L murmured into Raito's chest. Raito's arms wrapped around him slowly, and held him there.

"Happy Birthday." Watari fished out a card from his pocket and sat it on the bedside table, reading Raito's while he was there, smiling. Maybe Raito really wasn't a bad guy. L seemed ecstatic. "You're cake is downstairs. I'm sure you'll both be joining us soon?"

"Of course." L answered from Raito's chest again.

Watari walked towards the door. "I'll meet you down there, then."

* * *

Watari had no idea where it had come from, or how he'd come to own it, but Raito seemed to be sucking on a lollipop. Now, call him crazy, but Raito looked happy.

Watari made a mental note to check his mental health soon.

What? With all these murder cases, you can't be too careful.

So, Raito sat there, making a lot of noise with his red lollipop.

"Raito-kun, where did you get that lollipop?" Matsuda asked, peering up from some paperwork.

"It's… my… breakfast…" Raito said between licks. L was staring at him, and everyone in the room noticed.

"It's your breakfast?" Matsuda asked, shocked. "Aren't you the health freak here?"

"I'd prefer if you did not refer to Raito-kun as a health freak, Matsuda." L stated, dropping the honorific so Matsuda would understand the threat.

"Oh, s-sorry, Ryuuzaki…" Matsuda pouted and looked over his paperwork.

"Ryuuzaki-san."

L pushed the button in front of him. "Yes, Watari?"

"Please come here."

L hesitated for a moment, and Raito bit his lip. He'd never seen L hesitate before.

Something was _wrong_.

L glanced at him, and then slowly beckoned Raito to go with him. Raito nodded slowly, standing up and following L.

"Excuse us." L said quietly to the task force, then they were out of the room.

In Watari's office, Raito had no idea what was going on. He'd been made to wait outside, after L commenting on how he wished the handcuffs were still there so he could chain him to the door handle.

They were in there for a good thirty minutes, and Raito had ended up sitting on the floor and admiring his nails.

God, he was getting so gay.

Yet, he still had his lollipop, and it was a wonder that it hadn't dissolved by now

Then the door opened.

L came out slowly, and Raito stood up, eyeing him carefully.

"Is everything alright?" Raito asked quietly.

"Of course. We were only discussing some case matters." L replied dully.

Something was wrong with Watari, and L understood. The man feared his life was going to end soon. It was a depressing thought. L knew he needed to watch Watari's health over the next few days, just in case.

"Here, this will cheer you up." Raito had taken his lollipop from his mouth and handed it to L. L took it gratefully, popping it into his own.

Then Raito snickered.

"I think that's the equivalent of us making out."

L smirked.

* * *

Aizawa and Matsuda were more than a little confused when L came back with a lollipop and Raito's seemed to have vanished completely.

L smirked, and when no one was looking, he gave Raito back the lollipop, and then when Matsuda saw Raito with one and L with none, he truly thought he was going insane.

* * *

Misa smirked. This would surely help Raito.

Get rid of the assistant first. That'll clear some baggage, probably knock down L's walls so Raito can get to him.

Ryuk peered down at the notebook, and smirked, sighing with relief.

_Quillish Wammy._

* * *

L stared at he screen. Raito squeezed his shoulder.

Everything went red.

Upon the screen read: _All Data Deletion. _

"What's going on?!"

"Ryuzaki!"

Raito leaned down beside L, and yearned to hug him, but everyone was watching. "Ryuzaki… what happened?"

"I... told Watari," L started slowly, rising from his chair, "that if something were to happen to him, to wipe the entire system."

There was gasps all around.

L hopped off of the chair and speed walked towards the door. "Watari is dead. Raito, come with me."

Raito stood up and ran after him, leaving the room stunned.

* * *

Me: -left eye twitches-

Chibi L: D':

Chibi Raito: -holds L close-

Chibi Chappy: How _dare _you! How DARE you!

Chibi Mello: Woah, that's one crazy chick.

Chibi Chappy: You want some?!

Chibi Mello: N-no... -hides behind Ninja-

Chibi Misa: Mwwuahahahahahaha!

Me: Bad Misa. Bad.

Chibi Tanaka: Ho ho ho!

Chibi Mikami: W-who are you?!

Chibi Misa: I'm guessing he's here to take place of Wammy? Tanaka from Kuroshitsuji. (:

Me: -right eye twitches-

Chibi Matt: ^_^ Review please.


	13. Aftermath

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: I own Gackt.

Chibi Misa: Teehee. Lyk, for reals?

Me: Yah, lyk, srsly.

Chibi Sayu: Amg, did yah heer? L ish pwetty upset 'bout last chappie.

Me: Lyk, srsly?

Chibi Sayu: Yah!

Chibi Misa: No waaaaay. Shut ap!

Me: Lyk, review?

-

-

-

-

_You  
You got me  
Thinking that I'll be alright  
You...  
_

-

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

"_What's going on?!"_

"_Ryuzaki!"_

_Raito leaned down beside L, and yearned to hug him, but everyone was watching. "Ryuzaki… what happened?"_

"_I... told Watari," L started slowly, rising from his chair, "that if something were to happen to him, to wipe the entire system."_

_There was gasps all around._

_L hopped off of the chair and speed walked towards the door. "Watari is dead. Raito, come with me."_

_Raito stood up and ran after him, leaving the room stunned._

_

* * *

_

Raito was worried. Raito was really, _really _worried. Not for himself, and not for Watari's own well-being. But for L. It's only natural to worry this much about the ones you are… dating… isn't it? Kira had killed Watari. No. No! This wasn't happening! So Raito kept up pace with L, just trailing slightly behind him. L looked back, and grabbed Raito's hand, and they ran together.

Watari's office. Hell.

Watari lay sprawled on the floor, in the defensive position. Raito squeezed L's hand and let go, allowing L space. L slowly stepped over to Watari and gazed at his body. This was it.

Watari was gone; L was alone.

The end.

The end of L; he couldn't continue alone, not without Watari by his side. Watari…

L sunk to his knees, his arms coming in contact with Watari's body. He wrapped his arms around the man and wept. Just wept, and nothing more. As if he had anything else to do. There was nothing to do. The Kira case… Kira… had ended Watari.

Would he end L?

L concluded that it was highly probable. But he'd rather die knowing that he had defeated the evil that was respectfully called Kira.

"Watari…" L whispered slowly, speaking each syllable precisely.

Raito could only watch. What else could he do? L was not the type for comfort, and Raito wasn't sure he wanted to give it right now. Something, in the back of his mind, refrained him from getting any closer, and the presence from before, returned.

Someone, or some_thing_, was watching this.

"I'm… sorry, Watari. I… I couldn't… I _didn't _protect you…" L continued to whisper and he laid his head on Watari's chest. The chest that would never rise and fall again. Watari would never breath again. He would never laugh, cry, or give L the company and comfort he so dearly longed for.

Raito opened his mouth, but closed it again when L spoke again.

"Wat-…" The distinct sound of L's broken sobs was heard throughout the room. "Watari!"

Raito's eyes widened as L shouted the man on the ground's name helplessly.

"Watari. You can't leave me."

Raito began to shake. To see L like this… torn and broken… it wasn't right. L's whole frame was shaking, and he was sobbing quietly, only the loud noise of his sniffling indicated that he was still crying. Slowly, Raito stepped over to him, and fell to his knees, putting a hand on L's shoulder. L paused, as if to give Raito's hand notice, but once again buried his face in Watari's overcoat.

"Watari!"

"L…" Raito said quietly, squeezing his shoulder.

L looked up after a few minutes, looking at Raito with the most helpless look Raito had ever witnessed. Suddenly, L slammed into him, embracing Raito.

No, this was it. _Raito_ was all he had left, and L would see to it that he'd never lose him. Ever.

Raito was his territory, and no one else's.

Raito hugged back fiercely, and they stayed like that for an immeasurable moment. L had calmed down quite a bit, as Raito being there seemed to quieten him, but the odd sniffle was heard here and there.

Raito said nothing as he held him. He guessed that L was not in the mood to talk at that moment, so he just held him tightly against his chest, frowning, and closing his eyes.

Then the team burst in.

"Ryuzaki! Wata-!" Matsuda stopped in his tracks.

"Move, Matsuda, you're in the way…" Aizawa trailed off. "Chief…"

Soichiro said nothing. The scene before them all was enough to make anyone's blood run cold.

Red. Red everywhere. _All Data Deletion. _Watari lay sprawled out on the floor in a defensive position, eyes closed, sleeping peacefully.

Raito. Raito was there; Raito was hugging L.

L, the world's greatest detective, hugging his son as if they were lovers reunited.

Soichiro understood – death does horrible things to people. It's only natural to reach out to those around you at that moment when the truth about someone's well-being is revealed.

* * *

Raito said nothing as he flipped through a few Yotsuba files. Not that he was paying attention to them anyway – he was too worried about L. The older man had been in his room for about three hours now, doing only God knows what. Raito sighed unhappily, shifting in his chair. Matsuda's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Raito-kun… are you alright?" Matsuda sat down across from him, leaning over the coffee table slightly.

"Oh, yes Matsuda-san… I'm fine." Raito lied easily. Matsuda stared at him for a very long time. "Okay. I'm just… I'm worried about Ryuzaki, that's all. For Watari to die on his Bi-… today, it's heartbreaking."

"Ah. I see." Matsuda nodded thoughtfully. "Why don't you go see him? I'm sure he could use the company, and you guys seem pretty close…"

"That's…" Raito glanced at his dad, who had been listening to the conversation.

"Go ahead, Raito. I will cover your work, and besides, it time we were going home." Soichiro said quietly.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

L was sitting quietly on the bed, looking down. He hadn't moved for a few hours, and L had lost count. So, he just sat there, looking at a framed picture of Watari from his childhood. There was a soft knock at the door.

L cleared his throat quietly. "Come in."

Who else _could_ it be?

Raito.

"Hey…" Raito added quietly, slipping through the door and closing it softly behind him.

L nodded, before returning to his gazing. He heard perfectly when Raito climbed onto the bed and sat next to him. "Are you alright?"

L said nothing as he handed the picture to Raito and stood up walking towards the bedside table and just stood there. Raito gazed at the picture for a moment, noticing how Watari was holding, what the assumed to be, and very young little L's hand. "Ryuzaki…"

"Yes, Raito-kun?" L asked distantly. Raito stood up and walked around the bed, beside L. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around L's waist from behind. L hesitated for a moment, before sighing contently and leaning back against Raito, putting his hands over Raito's own. "My Guardian is dead, Raito-kun."

"I know," Raito nuzzled L's neck from the side, and L leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologise. It was my fault." L snapped. "I didn't protect him."

"Don't blame yourself, Ryuzaki." Raito soothingly, freeing one of his hands and rubbing L's cheek. "You couldn't have known."

"Hm." L turned around slowly in Raito's arms and threw his own arms around Raito's neck, embracing him tightly. "Thank you, Raito-kun. Your comfort is much appreciated."

"Anytime, Ryuzaki, anytime." Raito smiled, and hugged him back gently, before L pulled away and looked at Raito. Raito smiled at gently at him. L leaned in, and they began to kiss.

L massaged Raito's lips gently with his own, gripping his hair with his hands and pulling him closer. Raito responded in favour, squeezing L, and pulling him flush against his body. L made an odd noise at the back of his throat, and it could only be described as gratefulness.

Raito licked L's bottom lip, and was pleasantly surprised when L opened his mouth eagerly, once he'd realised what Raito was trying to do. Raito slipped his tongue into L's mouth, and moaned at the taste of L's tongue against his own.

It was maddening.

_What is happening to me? Why do I feel like this?_

L moaned quietly himself as he pushed Raito gently onto the bed. Raito's heart began to race in his chest as he fell back against the pillows and L climbed on top of him, claiming his lips once again.

_L… his lips… they're so…_

L's hand went under Raito's shirt and massaged is nipple, while his mouth found his neck and began to trail soft kisses down it. Raito moaned rather loudly at the new feeling that was bubbling in his stomach. He ran his hands down L's abdomen muscles, causing said man to shiver and bite down on Raito's neck, gaining a gasp. Raito's hand's went under L's shirt and wrapped around his thin frame from underneath, gently caressing his back with his fingertips.

_W-what are we doing? This is farther that we've went before… but…_

L's lips found Raito's again, and they kissed. Hard. A deep groan from the back of Raito's throat escaped completely without his permission, and his hands started to pull up L's shirt.

_But… I don't want to stop._

L moaned quietly, almost losing complete control as Raito began to remove is shirt. He sat back, breaking the kiss, and took it off himself, throwing it on the floor, and revealing his finely toned, muscular chest. Raito ran a hand down his belly, and L pulled him up for another kiss. It was getting too warm, and suddenly, Raito's shirt joined L's on the floor.

Raito rolled them over so he was on top, and gained a disapproving noise from L.

Where they really going to do this?

He didn't want L to think he was taking advantage of him when he was vulnerable.

Raito hesitated, but then L bit down on his lip. Raito broke it and kissed down L's neck, and moved down his chest, stopping at his belly button, and then moving all the way up again, gaining quite a few pleasurable noises from L.

_Knock Knock._

Both boys stopped and looked at each other, confused.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Raito-kun, are you in here? Misa-Misa is here to see you." Matsuda's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

L groaned quietly, covering his eyes with his arm and mouthing a 'Why now?'.

Raito frowned. "Tell her I'll see her tomorrow!"

"Well, alright." Matsuda replied in monotone, which was unusual. Unknowingly being controlled by Ryuk, he walked away and left the two boys in the room. Ryuk laughed and went through the wall and into the bedroom, returning to observe Raitot and L.

Raito sighed, and stroked L's cheek. L smiled up at him, and Raito rested his head on L's chest. "I'm sorry."

"Raito-kun," L said gently, stroking Raito's hair, "stop apologising."

"Sorry." Raito said, then blinked. _Oh wait…_

L somewhat chuckled. "I know what Raito-kun meant."

"Okay." Raito nuzzled into L's bare chest, thinking over what they had been doing… curse Matsuda.

L bit his lip. "Raito-kun?"

Raito hummed quietly, opening his eyes. "Yes?"

L pulled Raito's head up from his chest to look into his eyes as he spoke. And what came out of his mouth, Raito was sure he heard wrong.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Raito asked politely, eyebrows furrowing.

L kept a straight face and gazed right into Raito's eyes. "I am in love with you."

Raito's eyes widened as he heard the exact same thing. "I'm… sorry…?"

L sighed and kissed Raito deeply, leaving him breathless as they parted. "Raito-kun, I love you."

Raito remained silent as he gazed at L for a few seconds. He leaned down and kissed L hard on the lips, and L's hands reached up into Raito's hair.

They fell asleep like that, bare chest's pressed together and Raito's head on L's chest, L's hand on his hair.

* * *

Me: You all like me now?

Chibi Misa: No.

Chibi Mikami: As if.

Chibi Raito: Nope.

Chibi L: -sigh-

Chibi Raito: I am SEME!

Chibi L: I'm sure you are.

Chibi Raito: I am! D:

Me: Yes, you are.

Chibi Chappy: Damn you.

Me: Me? … lol. ;D

Chibi Chappy: Yes. L is always SEME!

Me: Nup. I'm a Kira fan.

Chibi Raito: HA! HAHAHA!

Chibi L: Kira... ?

Me: o.o Shiz.

Chibi Chappy: REVIEW DAMNIT!


	14. The Phone Call

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Raito. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Raito, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Pop-sickle!

Chibi Misa: -flaps hand- Well, _hey _there.

Chibi Raito: It is I! The infamous Raito!

Chibi L: -kun!

Me: And it is I! The un-famous Joh!

Chibi Misa: Joh, are you a boy or a girl?

Me: Joh is neither. My gender and appearance are a secret.

Chibi Raito: Cause that's not _weird _or anything...

Chibi L: Anyway, this was meant to be posted yesterday, but since it was Friday the thirteenth, Joh decided it'd be best to wait another day.

Me: Yes, which is a pretty good excuse.

Chibi Misa: Relax, read and review!

-

-

-

-

_Mello's theme.  
Mello's theme.  
_

-

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

The week passed slowly. Slower than ever, in Raito's opinion. It took a good few days for L to return to the case properly, because of the recent loss of his dear friend, Watari. Raito felt sorry for him. Heck, he missed the old man himself. How he would make L smile with the tiniest thing, like bringing him cake, or backing him up when Soichiro would gang up on him. Raito made a vow to catch Kira, and murder him himself before the police got to him, just to make sure L got his revenge once and for all.

Then it was Saturday. According to L, Kira didn't take breaks, and therefore, neither should he, but Raito had somehow managed to convince him to allow Raito himself, and the rest of the task force the day off. L grumbled for about half an hour about it, then finally waved his hand and dismissed everyone. With a small goodbye, Raito was away, choosing to walk out with Matsuda – of all people he could have chosen.

They walked quietly towards the staircase, avoiding the elevator as Matsuda had a strange childhood fear of them that he wouldn't explain to anyone. Raito walked down the stairs in front of Matsuda, as it was too narrow for them to walk side-by-side.

"Hey, Raito-kun…" Matsuda spoke from behind Raito, almost falling down a few steps.

"Yes, Matsuda-san?" Raito asked politely, turning his head behind him, towards Matsuda, for a moment, before turning back around again to see where he was going. "Something bothering you? You don't sound yourself…"

"If Kira killed Watari, doesn't that mean he got Watari's real name and face?"

Raito tsked at the dumb question. "Yes…"

"But then… Watari could have been an alias, much like Ryuzaki, so Kira has to be inside the Task Force…" Matsuda hummed thoughtfully. "Or at least have access to the building, don't you think?"

"Now, now Matsuda…" Raito trailed off. He was about to hush Matsuda for one of his idiotic comments again, but found himself agreeing with him. "You actually have a very good point. It's only us who have access to the building… Misa also."

"I don't think Misa is Kira."

Behind them, Ryuk laughed hysterically at the conversation, poking Matsuda's back. Matsuda shivered.

"And, why is that?" Raito asked, stopping halfway down the stair.

"Because, she's Misa-Misa. Now, I know she isn't that smart, and I'm not one to talk, but she's not dumb enough to be Kira." Matsuda nearly walked into Raito, proving his point about his stupidity.

"Not dumb enough?" Raito raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Have you been listening to L at all these past few months? It's clear that Kira is a mastermind. He's smart and he's quick. Now that's-"

"Raito-kun," Matsuda interrupted. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that she is famous, and to be Kira, people would suspect her right away as she's going around saying she is a Kira fan and supports him one hundred percent."

"So, you're saying that Misa wouldn't have lasted this long as Kira because of her fame?" Raito bit his lip thoughtfully. "It's an interesting idea. I'll take that up with Ryuzaki, Matsuda-san."

* * *

L sat quietly in Head Quarters, chewing on his thumb and staring blankly at an Internet page. He'd been unable to concentrate for a while now. Perhaps it was the loss of Watari's company? Or maybe it was the loss of Raito's company. That was probably it. He loved Raito. He'd fallen in love with his Kira suspect. L just didn't do that; it wasn't right.

Sighing, L stood up, and made for the door, but as it closed behind him, he vaguely heard the phone ring from Watari's office. He quickened up the pace for the office and opened the door, walking in and picking up the phone.

"L." The voice at the other end said.

L's eyes widened considerably at the English, and in return, answered in English. "Roger?"

"L, I am sorry for your loss." Roger said quietly, obviously sipping on his tea whilst talking.

"Thank you, but I know you, Roger, you don't just call without wanting something." L replied in monotone. He heard someone cursing in the background.

"Shut up!" Roger yelled, then said quietly. "Oh, uh… not you, L. Oh dear. Have I really left that impression on you?"

"What do you want, Roger?"

Roger didn't waste time arguing. "Due to the loss of Watari, you're children would like to see you."

"My children?" L asked quietly. "They cannot come here – it is dangerous."

"You think England is any safer? Kira has killed here too."

"…"

"Look, L-" there was a shuffle, followed by a 'Watch it, Mello!'

"Roger?" L asked carefully.

"L!"

"…" L remained silent for a moment. "Mello?"

"L! It's good to hear your voice!" Mello replied, sounding as though he was jumping. "Matt, get off my knee!"

"Mello, it is probably best if you give the phone back to Roger." L suggested slowly.

"Tsk! To that boring, old fart? No way. I wanna talk to ya!" Mello said, then shouted at Matt again, who didn't seem to be moving any time soon. "Are you coming?"

"To London?"

"To Wammy's house! C'mon, we don't want you to be alone right now." Mello said slowly, being calm for the first time that evening.

"Mello…" L bit his lip. "As much as I'd like to see Matt, Near and yourself, I cannot just leave the case."

"Then bring it with you!"

"…Bring it with me…?"

"You know, the task force." Mello suddenly yawned. "And your little suspects."

L shuddered at the thought of taking Miss Amane there. God knows what Near would think of her. "I cannot. Any one of them could be Kira."

"You think Kira would last two minutes here with people like Near?" Mello laughed. "Stupid bastard would probably run away from the sight of the albino."

A small 'You know, I'm right here, Mello' was heard.

"Mello, that wasn't very nice. Apologise." L slightly, smiled at the thought of Mello, Matt and Near bickering.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry Neary-poo." Mello scoffed, and it sounded like Near hit him. "OW!"

"Mello, why are you calling me?" L asked. "Do you know how expensive this call will be? You are in England, and I am in Japan, after all."

"Uh huh, so you better agree quick, huh? Or I'm gonna keep calling."

_Damn._

"Mello… the possibility of me coming there during a case as big as this…" L sighed, and rubbed his head, sitting down in what used to be Watari's chair.

"I know L." Suddenly, it was Matt who answered. "Yeah, Mello and Near are arguing, and I kind of took the phone. Heh." Matt's nervous laugh made its way to L's ears.

"Ah, Matt." L sighed in relief. "Surely _you _can see sense."

"Sorry, L, but not this time. I love you, and you don't deserve to be by yourself-"

"I am not by myself. I have R-" L suddenly snapped his mouth shut.

"You have someone there?" Matt asked. When there was no reply, he spoke again. "Judging from your reaction, it's someone you shouldn't be with."

"Matt… if you tell Roger about this…" L warned.

"Roger!" Matt yelled. "L, I'm telling him."

"Matt, no!"

"Then…" Matt smirked audibly. "You'll just have to come now, won't you?"

"Damn you, Matt." L cursed.

"Is that a yes?" Matt asked loudly. The sound of Mello and Near shouting excitedly was heard.

"_..."_

* * *

Me: Yeah, this week's is short because the plot picks up next chapter.

Chibi Mello: I'm finally in it!

Chibi Misa: My, oh my do we have a full house today!

13esilenna: Does everyone like sparkles?

Chibi Mello: …kind of a dumbass question is that…

Chibi Matt: They're pretty.

Chibi Near: Define 'sparkle'…

AkaVixen: Ryuk... how does neck rape work?

Ryuk: Hyuk. Neck rape? Hyuk. I'm sure you're referring to L and Raito?

Chibi Chappy: I'd assume...

Ryuk: I dunno really… -scratches face- It's not like they're going to fuck each other's necks… I don't even think neck rape exists.

Me: Thanks for that, Ryuk.

Chibi Chappy: Hope you enjoyed the questions!

Chibi Misa: Reviews and advice is appreciated !


	15. I love you, too

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: I own Death Note, yes. That's why L died. REALLY.

Me: Sorry for the delay guys. I have exams and have to study. I've decided to maybe no do filler chapters.

Chibi Raito: Oh thank Shiva.

Chibi L: Praise Judas.

Chibi Mello: That's not, wait. What?

Chibi Misa: Review!

_A moment, a love,  
a dream, a laugh,  
a kiss, a cry,  
our rights, our wrongs._

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

"_Then…" Matt smirked audibly. "You'll just have to come now, won't you?"_

"_Damn you, Matt." L cursed._

"_Is that a yes?" Matt asked loudly. The sound of Mello and Near shouting excitedly was heard._

"_I assume so…"_

_He'd just have to take the Task Force with him. __Great._

"No, absolutely _not_."

Well, that was that answered. Apparently Soichiro Yagami didn't like the idea of the entire task force, including his _son_, going to flipping _England_ just because some _girl _was _ill_. It was preposterous! Ryuzaki was a mad man – plain and simple, and there was nothing else to it… in Soichiro's mind. In Light's, on the other hand…

… thoughts were actually pretty much the same.

"Yagami-san," L reasoned. "I beg you to see sense. It can only help the ca-"

"Ryuzaki, I said _no_." Soichiro snapped, interrupting the man in question. "And that is that."

"Come on, chief." Matsuda beamed. "It'll be good for the case, and it'll probably be a lot of fun."

Ryuk snickered at that.

"Matsuda-san, thank you for your confidence, and Yagami-san," Ryuzaki butt in. "I know it is a simple excuse to travel half way across the ocean on a twelve-hour flight, but I assure you, it _will_ be good for the case, and you want Raito-kun to succeed in the investigation field, don't you?"

Soichiro fumed silently at that, then roughly sank down into a nearby chair and glared at the wall for a good hour and a half. Meanwhile, Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa were attempting to change Light's mind too.

"Ryuzaki-san's right, Raito-kun." Mogi said slowly, nodding at Light. "You want to be a detective, and it can only help."

Light looked from Mogi, to L, to Aizawa and then his eyes fixated on Matsuda, for the man's face was to die for.

"Matsuda-san…" Ryuzaki swallowed a piece of cake before continuing, Matsuda's face not changing. "Do you need to use the toilet facilities?"

Light was sure Matsuda's face went from '^-^' to 'T.T' in about two seconds. Light laughed at him, looking at L, silently telling him that it was a very good joke. L smiled at him, before turning to Soichiro again, who hadn't swapped positions from glaring at the wall.

"Matsuda-san…" Light sighed, standing and putting his hands in his jacket pocket. "I don't know why I can't just stay here. Going to England is pretty much like going on vacation, isn't it?"

"In _your_ mind." L muttered silently. Light made a face at him.

"Say something, Ryuzaki?" Light crossed his arms and glared.

"Me? Nothing at all, Raito-kun." L sneered back.

"Woah, calm down you two." Aizawa suggested, scratching the back of his head. L and Light seemed to glare at each other, and then turn to mind their own business.

"What's wrong with you two?" Soichiro asked L seriously, while Light discussed the plane tickets with Matsuda and Aizawa.

"Yagami-kun is referring to myself and Raito-kun?" L asked formally. Soichiro nodded. "Raito-kun and I have nothing against one another."

"Speak for yourself." Came Light's reply.

"Now, Raito, that was hardly necessary." Soichiro scolded.

L turned and sneered at him. "Say something, Raito-_Chan_?"

Light's hands balled into fists. "Me? Of course not, _Ryuzaki_, I said _nothing_."

"Woah, everyone just calm down!" Soichiro stood up and stomped his foot pitifully. Light spared him a glance.

"Dad, this has nothing to do with y-"

"Raito_-Chan_ should not talk to Yagami-kun this way." L interrupted.

"Did I ask you?" Light marched over to L and grabbed his collar. "What gives you the right to tell me what Raito-_kun _should or should not do?"

"Raito!" Mogi grabbed Light's shoulders and pulled him away from Ryuzaki. Light squirmed and eventually sagged in Mogi's arms, settling for glaring at L, who smirked back.

During the course of the day, L and Light were made to sit at opposite ends of the room – far away from each other, by the orders of Matsuda. Yes, really. Whenever Light needed the bathroom, Matsuda had to escort him because L refused to, due to their fight. Why did L need to take Light to the bathroom anyway? Was he in need of a nappy change or something? Matsuda actually considered that for a moment, and then shook his head.

Hours later, Soichiro stood up and stretched. "Right. Well, I'm away. See you on Monday."

"Wait up, chief." Matsuda said, standing up and stretching also. Light stood up along with Mogi and smiled at the man. As soon as Matsuda was out the room, he moved from his designated spot in the corner.

"Son, are you coming tonight?" Soichiro asked carefully. He didn't want L and Light in the same room if they were going to attack one another again.

"No, Dad, I'll stay and help out Ryuzaki tonight." Light said slowly, eyeing said man, who just turned, stared at him for a moment, and then returned to his laptop.

"Alright, Goodnight Raito." Soichiro said quietly.

"Bye Raito-kun! Bye Ryuzaki!" Matsuda said cheerily. "Have a nice evening!"

* * *

L smirked as his back hit the sofa, and soft lips landed on his. He sighed happily. "Hi there."

Light smirked. "Hey." He pecked L's lips again before leaning back. "How are you?"

L laughed softly. "I am fine, Raito-kun, yourself?"

"I'm good."

L smiled and pulled Light's head down so they could continue to kiss, without the random conversation that seemed to interrupt them, even if he was the one who started it. L felt Light grin against his lips, and a hand met his cheek, rubbing it gently.

Light forced L's lips open, without much of a fight, only to have the other break away, and start kissing Light's neck. Light moaned, nuzzling his face into L's shoulder. L bit down softly, then licked the bite mark in an almost apologetical motion. Light's hands, like every other time, found their way underneath L's shirt and pulled it over his head. L chuckled to himself, pulling Light's off also.

Light dived for the detective's mouth again, determined to keep is lips there for a while. Much to his surprise, L allowed himself to be dominated. For the best detective in the world, almighty L, to let himself be dominated so many times was unnatural, but Light wasn't complaining in the slightest. He'd make sure he was seme if it killed him.

L had begun moaning slightly when Light rubbed down his side. Completely by accident, Light's hips collided with L's, causing them both to groan.

"A-ah, sorry Ryuza-" Light was cut off by a moan that escaped his mouth as L grabbed Light's hips and ground them against his own. L groaned and squeezed his eyes shut at the amazing feeling. Light was panting hard, and if they were really going this far again, he didn't want to have it happening on the sofa.

L suddenly flipped them over on the sofa. Light groaned to himself in frustration, but accepted it when L decided to lean rather hard on Light hips with his own, which had them both squirming.

"Our plan worked well, didn't it?" L breathed into Light's ear. Light shuddered, feeling something bubble in is stomach and move down to his hips, creating a weird sensation.

"It d-did." Light shuddered as L leaned harder, moaning to himself. "They think we're fighting."

"Yes, it was a good idea, Raito-kun." L smiled and, using all his self control, leaned away from Light, and into a sitting position. "As much as I'd love to continue this with you, there is actually work to be done this evening."

Light pouted and sat up, rubbing his arms, the feeling in his hips disappeared. "Psh, fine." He grinned at L, who slipped on his white top and returned to his laptop. "But I'm sitting on your lap."

"Very well, Raito-kun." L said, grinning and opening his arms. Light climbed onto his lap and wrapped his arms around L's neck. "Better?"

"Much." Light sighed happily, nuzzling into L's neck. L smiled as Light mumbled something in his ear. "I'm in love with you, too."

L ran his fingers through Light's hair. "That's nice to know, Raito-kun. I love you."

Light smiled in L's neck. "Mmm, love you."

* * *

Me: Welcome to our talk show! Here we'll answer questions from our reviewers!

Chibi Misa: Okay, this weeks questions are from Zena Silverwing. Ryuk, are you an extreme voyeur or what? Wouldn't it just be easier to read fanfiction?

Ryuk: What? Ya talkin' abpit yaoi lemons there? Nah, hardcore yuri fan.

Me: x_x

Chibi Raito: -highfives Ryuk-

Chibi Misa: Okay... next question, Near, what's your favourite colour? And she's an artist, she knows white isn't a colour. ^_-

Chibi Near: Damn. Um... yellow.

Me: Why? ;]

Chibi Near: Um... it's... it's the colour of... -blush-

Chibi Matt: -stares at Mello's hair-

Me: -awww's-

Chibi Misa: Gay bar. Anyway, Sam, this question is for you!

Me: Me? (See wut I did thur.)

Chibi Misa: Yes. Did you know one of the Death Note chapters is entitled "Phone Call"? Just thought that was interesting...

Me: … 'course I knew that! -nervous glance to side-

Ryuk: No she didn't.

Chibi L: Shut up, Ryuk.

Chibi Misa: And that concludes the questions! Thanks to Zena Silverwing. -heart-

Chibi Tanaka: Ho!


	16. Prison Break

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Be very afraid...

Chibi Misa: L-E-M-O-N!

Me: What?! Where?!

Chibi Mello: At the end. -smirk-

Chibi L: Am I in it?

Chibi Raito: Yep. You're uke.

Chibi L: -cries-

Chibi Misa: Poor L.

Me: Yeah... anyways; relax, read and review! (:

-

-

-

-

_Boys and girls  
In the red light district  
Take you to my private room  
I'll you make you, dirty boy, blush_

-

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

The first thing Raito did when he woke up in L's arms was blush, silently recalling the night before. As he looked around, he concluded that he and L had fallen asleep in the main room, beside L's laptop. His reason for blushing was the fact that he had admitted to the sleeping beauty beside him that he loved him, and the fact that he'd just referred to L as a 'sleeping beauty' only intensified his blush.

Yes, it seemed as though they were going to have a good morning if things carried on like this. Raito was ecstatic, to say the least. He had had a good night's sleep, was in love with someone who delightfully loved him back just as much, and he was currently in the security of said person's arms.

He nuzzled L's neck on the sofa, where they were currently sprawled, legs tangled together. L sighed happily in his sleep, but showed no signs of waking up as his arms tightened around Raito.

Well, he _thought _it was going to be a good day.

What he hadn't noticed was Matsuda walking in somewhere in between his thoughts. Now, Matsuda was a simple minded individual, so he was rather happy seeing the detective and Raito sprawled on the sofa like that. In fact, he was smiling, and if he were a girl, he'd probably be squealing.

What Raito hadn't counted on was his father walking in not two minutes after. Go figure.

"Matsuda, what are you looking at?" Soichiro asked as he walked over to the weird man, overlooking the fact that his son was in the arms of…

Wait a minute.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

L jumped upright, successfully injuring Raito's back in the process.

No, backs don't bend that way.

However, L noticed, and discreetly laid a hand on the small of Raito's back, massaging it as a form of apology. Raito rubbed his eyes, which widened considerably as his mind registered that that was his father's voice that was yelling at them.

"Chief!" Matsuda attempted to calm the man, yet failed… miserably. "I'm sure Ryuzaki-san and Raito-kun have a pretty logical explana-"

"Raito! Get off of Ryuzaki this _instant_!" Soichiro ordered, marching over to the two and pulling Raito by his collar off of L. Raito silently thanked heavens that he'd managed to put his shirt back on the night before, or there would have been murder. That is… if there wasn't going to be murder anyway.

L stood up quietly, only to be silently pushed back down, gently, by Matsuda as a warning. L took the hint and remained sitting – normally.

"Raito, what were you doing!?" Soichiro demanded, glaring at Raito, who looked utterly terrified.

"Um… well, I was… s-sleeping." Raito said pathetically. Soichiro face seemed to turn red.

"Don't be a smart ass." Soichiro said, a little more quietly, but he was still shouting. "Why were you sleeping _on _each other?!"

"Yagami-san, there is a perfectly logical explanation." L spoke up for the first time, standing. Soichiro sent him the world's deadliest death glare, which had L silently getting lower in his hunched over stance.

"Oh, really?" Soichiro turned from red to purple. "And, care to elaborate?!"

"…" Raito was just about to pass out in his fathers hold, but was to afraid to point out that Soichiro was choking him. L seemed to notice, and his fist clenched at his side. He had to clear Raito before he was killed unintentionally.

"I will inform Yagami-san of the explanation…" L put his thumb in his mouth, silently calculating how to get out of this – alive. "… Once I think of one."

_Great going, Ryuzaki_, Raito thought sarcastically.

Of course, this caused Soichiro to erupt at L, but thankfully let go of Raito, who fell into the arms of Matsuda. Raito leaned against Matsuda, who allowed him silently, for support.

Once that rant was over, Soichiro grabbed Raito and, quite literally, dragged him by his collar out of the investigation room, being silently followed by Matsuda, leaving L alone and frustrated that he couldn't think of an excuse.

* * *

The rant Raito got in Head Quarters was _nothing _compared to the one he got at home. True, it was around eight am and most people were still sleeping, but Soichiro didn't seem to mind. Sachiko had spent her morning yelling at Soichiro that he was overreacting, Soichiro yelling back for the time being. Sayu had been sitting next to Raito at the table, as if acting as some sort of protection for him, even though she was his little sister. He's setting a bad example, it's societies fault, what sort of freak show is Ryuzaki running, la-di-la-di-bloody-la.

What were Matsuda and Soichiro even doing there anyway? They weren't supposed to come back until Monday, and it was Saturday. Meh, Matsuda probably forgot something and they had to go back and get it, like his ring again. Raito smirked at the memory, and of course, that was when his Dad decided to stop for the briefest of moments and catch him.

"What are _you _grinning at?" and then he was off again. Does he _know _how much he's letting the family down? He's going to send him off to boarding school – no, military school! See how he likes _that_! Maybe that will de-fruit him!

"What?! De-FRUIT ME?!" Raito stood up harshly, knocking over his chair in the process. "Since when do you have the authority to tell me what I can and can't do!?"

"I'm you're father!" Soichiro all but screamed back at him. "It was built in as soon as I became a parent!"

"Soichiro!" Sachiko yelled, standing also.

Poor Sayu. Having to sit through this, even though she probably knew already. Oh well, it's not like she could have done anything to prevents this from happening. This was Raito's mistake, and he'd see to it that it never happened again.

"Ryuzaki-san said he would totally explain the situation!"

"I'm sorry, Raito. But for him to see he'll tell me when he thinks up one is not good enough!" Soichiro pinched the bridge of his nose, struggling to keep his voice under control. "Raito… why were you lying on Ryuzaki?"

Sayu all but squealed.

This is bad. Come on Raito, you can think of something. All those weeks of living with L must have had some effect on you!

Raito looked at his feet. Damnit.

"You can't tell me, can you?" Soichiro asked quietly.

"…" Raito remained silent. In fact, the whole room was silent, only the small clock on the worktop and Soichiro's harsh breathing was heard.

Raito pouted upstairs. Sayu went after him, but Sachiko held her back and said it was best to leave the men of the house alone for the day.

* * *

Grounded for a week. A freaking _week _of nothing but his room to keep Raito company. A week that passed slowly. And what was worse? He didn't get to see L, or even hear from him, and Soichiro made sure of it.

On one night, Raito lay down on his bed and cried. To think that L, the man he loved, was in Head Quarters all _alone_, with not even _Watari_ to keep him company.

Emptiness. That's all Raito felt.

Oh, boy. He was really in deep. _Well done, Raito._

Living was becoming a chore, a chore that he didn't want to continue without the one he loved. Woah, he was really starting to sound like a love sick puppy now. No, just… maybe sleep was a good idea right now.

Yeah, sleep.

* * *

Early on the Saturday morning, exactly a week since Raito and L had been in contact, something hit Raito's window, waking him up from his peaceful slumber.

_What the…? Was that a stone? _Raito blinked repeatedly, and decided just to brush it off as the wind, but then it hit his window again, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes furiously.

He managed to stumble out of bed in his boxers and vest, glancing at the clock on his bed side table, silently noting that it was only a quarter past midnight, and he's only been asleep for about an hour at best. Grumbling, he made is way over to the window, pushed the curtain over and peered out tiredly.

A hooded figure stood down below, on the grass, staring right back up at him. Raito opened the curtains, followed by the window, and was about to yell at the man for waking him up in the almost pitch black of the morning, but then the odd man took down his hood and gazed up at Raito. Raito blinked furiously, struggling to stay awake, and a rock suspiciously hit his forehead, planting itself right between his eyes, successfully pissing him off enough to open his eyes fully and glare down at the figure.

Raito felt his breath catch. _N-no way… _Raito squeezed his eyes closed and rubbed them, briefly hearing a chuckle from down below, then opened them again.

His heart thudded. _L_.

L smiled up and Raito and motioned for him to hurry.

_A… break out? L is breaking me out? Raito_ blinked at said man for a moment, before slipping out of the window and gently lowering himself onto the roof. Sadly, it had been raining the night before, so he managed to slip and fall off, but luckily landed in the security of L's arms. And with that, L took off running down the street, before throwing Raito into the passenger seat of a car and getting in beside him and driving off.

L dives like a madman. One hundred miles per hour. They made it to Head Quarters in record time.

* * *

"Raito-kun!"

Raito was practically jumped on when they'd reached their room. God knows why they were still running, but Raito had just snuck out of his own home and disobeyed his father's orders, so maybe that was the reason.

"L…" Raito sighed in relief and happiness as he wrapped his arms around L's waist, while L's arms wound their way around Raito's neck. "I-"

"I love you." L whispered urgently, as if Raito was going to disappear at any moment. Raito smiled happily, and buried his face in L's mess of hair.

"I love you too." He whispered.

They stood like that for a while, squeezing one another as if to make sure they were still together. L wondered why he had gone to such lengths to retrieve Raito. He loved the boy, so perhaps it was the fact that he had never loved before... and Soichiro had taken that love from him, and that was something he'd never experienced before. To love, and have that love ripped away was not a very good feeling.

Raito suddenly leaned back from L slightly, only to capture his lips in a reuniting kiss. L returned the favour eagerly, telling Raito how much he missed this by the groan that escaped the back of his throat.

Raito opened his mouth to allow him entry, which L took willingly, savouring the taste of Raito's mouth. His hands found there way up to tangle itself in his hair. Raito's grip around L's waist tightened as he tilted his head for a new angle. Their tongues dances gently, lovingly, as if they had been choreographed. L moaned into the kiss as Raito's hand grazed his behind and rubbed it lightly, but it didn't stay there for long. L could have whimpered when he felt Raito's hand leave his behind, but he had more pride than that.

Raito's hand moved under L's shirt and continued to drag it up his back as he loosened their kiss, making it clear what his intention was. L broke away and allowed Raito to fully pull the offending shirt over his head. L's eyes widened slightly, as if he'd suddenly remembered something, and backed away from Raito, pacing over to the door and locking it.

No one was going to interrupt them this time.

Raito seemed to take the hint, pulling off his own shirt and throwing it on the floor, waiting for L to come back over. Their lips met again in bliss as they slowly moved across the room until Raito gently pushed L onto the bed, rubbing down his side.

Raito separated their kiss slowly, moving his lips to L's neck to nip and lick at the delicious skin there. L rubbed Raito's back soothingly and Raito moved downwards, kissing along and down L's chest, much like he had before. L let out a low gust of air, closing his eyes as Raito worked lower, dragging his tongue down L's stomach, before stopping at his waistline.

L whimpered slightly as the feeling of Raito's tongue left his skin. Raito leaned back up and towered over him, quietly asking L to open his eyes. He stroked L's cheeking, smiling ever so slightly.

"If you want to stop, all you have to do is say, okay?" Raito whispered, pecking L's cheek in reassurance. L nodded, his eyes half-lidded.

Raito's lips met L's again, his hands moving down his abdomen and down his thigh. L gasped and dragged his nails lightly down Raito's back, softly moving them over his behind, deciding to keep them there.

Raito's breath became harder as L rubbed his behind. He broke away from L, moving back to his neck, his hands travelling to work with L's pants button. They came off without a fuss, and Raito glanced at the cupcake print design of L's boxers, made more prominent by the bulge down there. He hovered over L and smirked.

"Cupcakes?" He breathed. "Really?"

L's cheeks turned pink. "Watari's birthday present..."

Chuckling, Raito played with the waist band of said cupcake print boxers. L rolled them over, grinning.

"_I _like them." he noted, fumbling with Raito's own pants. Raito leaned up, stopping just before he met L's lips and whispered,

"I never said I didn't like them." And he kissed L so hard, so passionately, that L's hands actually stopped moving for a moment. But, eventually, he did succeed in removing Raito's pants, revealing plain boxers.

"Boring." L scolded, smiling crookedly at Raito's white underwear.

Raito flipped them back over, smirking at L.

He decided he would give L more time until he was ready before he made sure the man couldn't walk for a few days.

Slowly, Raito moved his hips against L's, their hardened and painfully obvious erections, rubbing together. Raito groaned when L gripped his behind tightly and fumbled with the top of L's boxers. L rocked his hips up into Raito's and they both gasped at the amazing feeling.

Locking his lips with L's, Raito succeeded in removing L's boxers, before removing his own, taking a moment to compare them in size.

L brought Raito's head down for a loving kiss, causing Raito to accidentally bump his own erection against L's. They both groaned.

"R-Raito…" L moaned as Raito rocked hard against him.

Panting heavily, Raito squeezed his eyes shut when L grabbed his hips and ground them down against his own, a moan escaping them both. Raito kissed along L's face frantically, before reaching his mouth. They kissed deeply as Raito rubbed L's nipple and ground against him at the same time.

L began moving his hips in circular motions against Raito's slowly.

"A-Ah..." Raito moaned, his head falling into L's neck in intense pleasure. L had begun moaning at the constant friction between them both when he continued moving his hips, speeding up.

"Raito-kun..." L panted lowly. "...ah...m-more..."

"Nnngh." Was Raito's reply.

They quickened up the pace noticably, and even though they weren't exactly going all the way Raito was certainly _not _complaining. Evidently, neither was L.

L felt it become to much as Raito ground against him whilst rubbing his nipple, _and _kissing him at the same time.

"R-Raito-kun...!" L moaned as he released, Raito following soon afterwards due to the way L had moaned his name. He collapsed onto the detective, panting heavily as they both regained their breath.

L felt tired as Raito's ran a hand through his hair soothingly, then rolling to the side, off of L. L snuggled into Raito's chest, pulling the covers up and over them.

"Raito-kun," L whispered.

"Hmm?" Raito hummed.

"I love you." L finished, nuzzling into Raito's chest.

Raito smiled and, fighting sleep, he said, "I love you more."

* * *

Chibi Raito: -sleeeeeeeeep-

Chibi L: -moar sleeeeeeep-

Me: I told you Raito would be seme.

Chibi Sayu: All the boys left... they had nosebleeds.

Me: Success!

Chibi Chappy: Phew... that was... fun to read.

Chibi Misa: ...Is she like on crack or something?

Me: Bunny. On. Crack.

Chibi Chappy: I don't like you.

Me: Harsh. Poor Misa.

Chibi L: SnoooooooOOOOOOooooOOooore...

Me: O.o Read and Review!

•[c=29]G[/c][c=#CE82F7]я[c=29]ί[/c]f[c=29]f[/c]ί[c=29]и[/c] Ø'[c=29]C[/c]σ[c=29]и[/c]и[c=29]є[/c]я[c=29]«3[/c][/c]•


	17. Higuchi

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

Me: On a related note, it's not a filler, but sue me, really.

Chibi Misa: Oh My lord~

Chibi Raito: Woooo Christmas spirit Misa!

Chibi L: I thought you were Japanese.

Me: Just cause you're an emo, who probably listens to screamo.

Chibi L: I have no interest in music.

Chibi Mikami: … I listen to screamo.

Chibi Raito: As do I.

Chibi Misa: Just review. -.-

_I just want to feel your body.  
__I want to know your quarry.  
__Can we save every single one?  
__When we only have five hands.  
_

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

_Ryuzaki,_

_I had to leave early. Right now it's around… three am, so I'm meant to be waking up in about three hours. I'm sorry, but if my Dad were to find out that I came here, he'd eat my head, not to mention yours. The last thing I want is for him to hate you._

_I'll see you in around six hours, to talk. Don't think I'm just your one night-stand. _

_Love,_

_Raito. xx_

L smiled and crunched up his little love note. He'd have to destroy it in case Soichiro got to it. Boy, that'd be bad. He sat up and stretched, yawning. It was so long since he'd had such a… refreshing sleep.

Getting out of bed and slipping on some pants, L made his way towards his wardrobe and picking out a plain white T-Shirt. His laptop beeped, and he paused before slipping on his shirt and walking over to it. He had an email. From Misa…

_L._

_I got some info on the Kira case. Pleeaaaaasseeee don't kill meh!_

L nearly face palmed at the _terrible _grammar.

_I'd like to show you and the team!_

_Misa-Misa._

Well, it'd definitely be an interesting day.

Raito barely got home as Soichiro was walking down the stairs and he had to pretend that he was already up and getting coffee. Soichiro eyed him carefully as Raito sipped his coffee tiredly, pouring his own. Raito made no move to acknowledge his father's presence at all and they stood in silence. Soichiro's cell phone broke the silence, and he placed his cup down to answer it. Raito looked on.

Sighing, Soichiro flipped open the phone, glaring that the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Yagami-san."

Oh. It was _him_. The man who's one desire was to turn is son into a freaking _homo_. "What do _you _want?" He sneered.

It took Raito one time to guess who it was on the other end.

"I am calling to enquire the whereabouts of a certain file I asked you to look over two days ago." L's monotone voice was heard.

"File…? Ah, the Yotsuba file." Soichiro rubbed his chin. "It's in my briefcase Ryuzaki."

"I need you to bring that with you to Head Quarters today." L murmured, by the sounds of it, sipping something. "It is of great importance to the case at the moment."

"I see…" Soichiro looked at Raito, who now had his full attention ever since he realised L was on the phone. "I'm guessing you will be wanting me accompanied by Raito's presence, Ryuzaki?"

L swallowed something before answering. "Yes, that would be ideal, but given the circumstances, I'd understand if Raito-kun did not attend today's meeting."

L was being surprisingly reasonable, and to Soichiro, L sounded quite accomplished, which made him sneer.

"Dad?" Raito asked quietly. "Can I go today?"

"Yes, Yagami-san, it has been a week, after all, since I last saw Raito-kun." L seemed to overhear Raito and add to his case.

Soichiro sighed. "Will you be actually _working _togetherand not _sleeping _together, then?"

Raito blushed and ended up spitting his coffee back into his cup. Yes, he knew what his father had been implying, but the way he _worded_ it. It was like he _knew_. And that'd just be… that'd be the most disgusting thing on the planet. Well, you know, besides being a mass murderer like Kira or something, but still; the thought disturbed him that his father knew about L and his activities not a few hours before.

L hesitated before answering, Soichiro's comment obviously having an effect on him also. "Yagami-san, that is a rather harsh conclusion you have come to. I assure you, Raito-kun and I shall _not _be sleeping with one another."

"But working."

"Yes, we will be working together." L silently grinned behind the safety of the telephone.

Soichiro sighed, and Raito smiled into his cup.

* * *

"And so, Higuchi is Kira!" Misa-Misa smiled, her eyes closing and she held up her pretty, (in her head) red cell phone to the task force. Raito and L gaped at her, while Matsuda was grinning. Dear God Matsuda, get a _life. _Soichiro looked astounded, and Light thought Ide was only standing behind him in case he fell backwards and was able to catch him.

L glared at the computer when he spun around. Raito struggled as Misa started to hug him. "Misa, you idiot. Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"B-but Raito's Misa was only trying to help!" Misa whined. "And I found out who Kira is! I only had to tell him I was the Second Kira and that I'd marry him." She shrugged.

Raito sighed. L sighed. Soichiro sighed.

Matsuda hadn't caught what she said.

"Wait." L said abruptly, spinning around in his chair to glare at Misa who was currently attached to _his _property. "You told Higuchi of Yotsuba to halt the killings for three days?"

"Yeah…"

"So, if the killings stop, there is no doubt that Higuchi is Kira." Raito stated.

"Yes, that means Higuchi is definitely Kira." L tilted his head, a thumb meeting his lips. "But that still doesn't tell us just _how _Kira is able to kill."

"True." Raito said, hmming. "Couldn't we keep surveillance on him?"

L lifted his hand, pushed a button and Higuchi came on screen. "Already done. I put Weddy to it. She broke into each of the members of Yotsuba's homes and placed surveillance cameras and bugs in every inch of the place."

"That way… if Higuchi snaps, and ends up killing _before _days are up, then we will witness his way of killing!" Raito suddenly got excited, wriggling away from Misa, who flopped onto his chair.

L kept his eyes on the screen, thumb to his lips as he spoke to Weddy over the microphone about the cameras. Raito rubbed his chin, thinking of how Kira could kill. It was obvious that Kira was killings criminals supernaturally somehow, but what did that prove? That it was ghosts doing this? Pfft, preposterous. That was utter stupidity.

Back at Head Quarters, the team were trying to figure out when to put their plan into action.

"It's been three days… that should be enough for her to believe that I'm Kira." Higuchi swirreled his wine in the glass in his hand.

"But, what if Misa was working with the police?" Came a dull, masculine voice.

"I doubt it. She's too stupid for that."

Back in the investigation room, Misa huffed at Higuchi, glaring at Ryuk, who was staring at Rem with a bored look on his face. He floated by Misa and stood next to Raito, who shivered and looked around him. Ryuk laughed at the boy.

Suddenly, L's cell phone rang, and he fished said object out of his pocket and answered it, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. "Hello?"

"L!"

L's eyes widened at the English. "Good evening."

"I thought you were coming over." Matt's calm voice came from the other end. "Mello is getting pissed, and you know what he is like with Near once Near gets him started."

"I am well aware, yes." L said quietly as Raito stared at him. "I do believe I said myself and the Task Force would visit Mello once our work load had cleared."

"And how long is that gonna take?"

"Ah, Mello…" L said, biting his thumbnail. "Sometime next week, I'd imagine." L pondered, ignoring Soichiro's death glare.

"Well… that's reasonable of you." The voice changed to Near's. "But hurry!" Not Mello's again. "That freak B is freaking me out."

"Well, duh, Mello. You pointed out he was a 'freak' so it'd only be natural that he 'freaked you out'." Near answered him. Then there was a crashing noise that L was sure the entire task force heard.

"L, I need to go. I think Near is… hanging outside the window. Bye!"

Transmission ended. L sighed.

What a week.

* * *

Ebony Dagger: Mello, why chocolate? Why not... cucumber?

Chibi Mello: Cu-CUM-ber...

Me: Next. T.T

Chibi Chappy: L, how much do you love Raito?

Chibi L: More than life itself.

Chibi Raito: *Looks away*

Ebony Dagger: Then, would you snuggle with him in front of Soichiro?

Chibi L: Well, I may actually be-

Chibi Soichiro: JUST WHAT WAS THE QUESTION? NO MY SON WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THI-

Sock is stuffed in mouth.

Chibi Misa: Read, review?


	18. A Notebook Of Death

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: One day… one day.

Chibi Mikami: One day you'll what?

Me: Own Death Note.

Chibi Misa: Merry Christmas to everyone!

Chibi L: Yes.

Chibi Raito: Misa, Japanese don't celebrate Christmas.

Me: But most reviewers and readers will.

Chibi Sayu: What, even you?

Me: Bah humbug.

Chibi Mikami: Read, relax, and review!

-

-

-

-

_Today we carry each other  
Today the past is a freak  
Today's a time for forgiveness  
You were never that good to me_

-

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Matsuda was not a happy bunny. He had said he wanted to contribute to the case, but going undercover to catch Higuchi as the Third Kira was _not _part of his plan. He was risking his life to do this, and Ryuzaki better be a whole lot nicer to him if he lived. He shook violently as he stood at the main door of the director's office at Sakura TV's building, knowing that once he went in there, there was no turning back.

Damn it all.

Back at Head Quarters, the investigation team was trying to figure out how they would go about catching Higuchi.

"…then we could use Yotsuba as a way of getting to Higuchi." Raito finished, crossing his arms and frowning at Soichiro. His father had separated him and L earlier for apparently getting 'too close to one another' when they were talking. Raito thought he was over-reacting; he and L weren't getting _that _close, but they were getting closer, he'd give him that.

"Raito-kun." L summoned Raito over to the desk, ignoring Soichiro's face, and motioned for him to sit down beside him. "You are going to have to pose as L once again."

"I am?" Raito asked, unsure.

"They'd detect a difference in voice tone even with the audio changer." L replied, stirring his coffee cup. "Call Namikawa and pose as L. Tell him…"

* * *

Higuchi sighed, placing his drink on the table and sparing a glance at Rem. He contemplated calling Misa, but what good would it do? She'd have noticed by now that the killings had stopped, so she'd marry him without a second thought, right? Sighing when his cell phone rang, he stretched and reached for it on the coffee table.

"…" He didn't even give the person on the other end a 'hello', or rather; he didn't have the decency to.

"Higuchi." Oh, it was Namikawa.

"What do you want, Namikawa?" Higuchi asked rudely.

"Turn on Sakura TV." Namikawa said lowly. "We have a problem."

"What is it now?" Higuchi complained, reaching for the remote. "I don't have time for this."

"Just turn it on." Came the bored response.

Higuchi sighed, changing the channel to Sakura TV and oddly hearing people talk about Kira.

"I know Kira's real identity, and I plan to let the world know." Came a voice from behind a screen, obviously to keep his identity a secret.

"A-ah. Let's wait until the end of the show for that, yeah?" The announcer replied from behind another screen. "Aren't you worried that Kira might kill you for revealing him on live TV?"

"No. Kira must be revealed to the world. If that costs me my life, then that's just the way it is."

"…Well, let's take a commercial break."

"If this guy truly knows who Kira is, we're done, Higuchi." Namikawa said urgently.

"U-uh… yeah." Higuchi panicked. "Call me back later." And with that, he hung up.

_Aaaaaaargghhh! _

If the guy actually knew Kira's identity, Higuchi was screwed. Not only would the other members of Yotsuba know who he was, but he'd probably be executed. Damnit.

No.

All he had to do was figure out that guy's name. It sounded familiar… but where?

Damnit!

"He's panicking." Soichiro noted.

_Well, yah._

"I know." Raito grimaced. "What do you think he'll do?"

L pouted. "It's unlikely that Higuchi can kill by looking at someone's face. But then again, it's a high possibility that he will gain that power to defeat Matsuda."

"If that happens, that's bad." Mogi grunted.

Well _done_, brainiac.

Light sighed.

"_Rem! Let's make the eye deal!" _

"Huh?" L straightened quickly in his chair, stretching to hear louder.

Raito gasped and slammed the counter with his fists.

"The eye deal?!"

"My guess is…" L started, biting his thumb. "Higuchi can now kill criminals with only seeing a face."

"That would make sense." Raito nodded, glaring at the screen as they continued to watch Higuchi panic, and eventually leave his home.

Suddenly, L's phone vibrated from his pocket, and he reached in to get it. Holding it up between his thumb and forefinger, almost to examine it, he noticed that the caller ID read 'ROGER'.

Oh, goody.

He picked up. "Yes?"

"L!"

"Ah, Matt-kun..." L answered quietly. What was it this time?

"M-Mello! He..."

"What about Mello, Matt-kun?" L bit his thumb.

"He's gone! Capoot! Offsky! Bye bye! L! You gotta help!"

"He's gone?" L's eyes widened a fraction.

"Gone! G-O-N-E! He said he was going to go for a walk around the grounds last week and-"

"Last week?" L's face was not amused. "If he disappeared last week, why am I only hearing about it now?"

"Roger wouldn't give me his phone. I ended up having to steal it."

"Roger..." L sighed. "Do you have any idea where Mello might have gone, Matt-kun?"

This wasn't good. Mello was one of his successors. Not only that, but L loved that boy.

Hopefully adding '-kun' to Matt's name would calm him like usual.

"He loves you, L. I can only assume he wants to see you. You heard him on the phone yourself."

There was a shuffle. "Matt-kun?"

"L."

"Near."

"Help. I... We need to find Mello." Near sounded petrified, though he hid it very well, L still knew. The fact that the likes of _Near _was worried, made L worry, and he nervously bit his tumbnail.

"This isn't the time, I am in the middle of something very imp-"

"Ryuzaki! Higuchi has left his home!" Raito yelled.

"I must go, Near. Goodbye."

The line went dead.

* * *

Higuchi ran into his car, not bothering with seatbelts and all that, and drove off, leaving behind an echo and a nasty skid mark.

"Wedy." L said simply.

"I got it." Wedy replied from the computers in front of them. "I'm already trailing him. I'll send a video feed."

Within seconds, live video footage from a camera on the front of Wedy's motorbike showed Higuchi's red sports car rudely overtaking traffic a few meters ahead.

"Don't get too close." L stated, biting his thumb. "The last thing we want is Higuchi knowing he's being followed."

"Aizawa, can you show us the camera views from _inside _Higuchi's car?" Soichiro asked hurriedly, yet politely.

"Wait, wait."

Great.

So Higuchi was talking to himself now?

Again?

Dude...

"He could be talking to a Shinigami, Raito-kun. Please keep in mind that this is the Kira case." L was looking at Raito before he started talking and kept his eyes focused. "We've come this far, and know that it's highly possible that these killings are being done by some kind of supernatural activity."

"Oh, I know. It was just starting to bug me." Raito grinned sheepishly.

"L." Wedy's voice overtook the end of Raito's sentence. "Higuchi has been pulled over by a police vehicle. I'm going to have to pass them."

L sighed. "Very well. Aizawa, please replace all of Wedy's motorcycle camera's with copies, or if possible, different angles of the inside of Higuchi's car."

"Meh."

Now the room was flooded with videos of Higuchi from different angles.

Pah. What an idiot.

How could you _not_ notice those many cameras?

"I'm going to have to see your license and registration, please." The policeman asked boredly, looking at Higuchi.

Higuchi turned around and glanced above the man's head, his eyes glowing red. He smirked.

"Oh, of course! Just one moment 'till I get it out my bag..." Higuchi rummaged through his briefcase until he came across the Death Note and discretely wrote down the Policeman's real name.

Wait.

Something isn't right here.

"Isn't he taking awful long?" Raito asked, tilting his head and gazing at L for response, but one never came. L just deadpanned at the screen, chewing his thumbnail.

Without another word, Higuchi put his briefcase down and drove off, leaving the policeman standing in shock for a second, before he yelled and hopped onto his motorcycle, giving chase.

"I'd assume he's being chased now."

"Hey, Ryuzaki?" Aizawa's voice was heard.

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa? Are you all right taking over for now?" L sat back down and looked at his toes.

"Eh, yes. But, actually... I was going to ask..." Aizawa cleared his throat. "Have you been staying in here or something?"

"I'm sorry?" L looked up confusedly.

"There's chocolate wrappers everywhere..." Aizawa rustled one.

"...Chocolate..." L repeated slowly. "...wrappers...?"

"Everywhere." Aizawa finished, then laughed nervously. "Eh, well not _everywhere _but, they're still here. Quite frankly, they're pissing me off."

"I understand. I will try and deal with that situation as soon as the current one is resolved." L sounded uneasy, and Raito didn't like it.

He didn't like it one bit.

Why was L so worked up about chocolate wrappers?

Hell, it probably was him who'd left them there and he had forgotten.

Well, again, that was pretty un-L like; to forget things.

Hmm…

"L!" Wedy yelled. "The policeman following Higuchi has just collapsed off of his motorcycle. I'm assuming cardiac arrest."

"What the…"

"He didn't do anything!"

"He was in his bag a long time." Raito pointed out. "He must have done something. Plus, he killed without asking a name."

"We must consider the possibility that Higuchi might have already known the officer." L bit his thumb.

"Ryuzaki." Soichiro started. "We need to stop him before he kills anyone else."

L sighed, glancing at Raito, who was looking worriedly at the screen. Something wasn't right.

"Yagami-san is right." L stated, spinning around in his chair and facing the rest of the team. "We will need to stop him right away. We have more than enough evidence to convict him as the third Kira."

"But Ryuzaki…" Raito put a hand on his shoulder. L nearly leaned into his touch. "How are we going to do that?"

* * *

Ryuk huffed. What the hell was going on outside? He could sense Rem. Glaring at the window; he floated over to it and peered out and down the hotel. Why were they in such a high room again?

True enough, there was Rem, inside a red sports car with… Kyosuke Higuchi?

_Hm… his life span is going to run out within fifteen minutes._

Maybe he'll crash the car.

Heh. Ryuk grinned.

_I wanna see that._

"What are you looking at, Ryuk?" Misa asked, looking up from her laptop and looking over at the Shinigami.

"Rem."

Misa's eyes lit up bright red. "Rem?"

Ryuk grunted. "She's in a car with someone who's life span is about to end."

Huh.

Rem.

"I wont be able to see her."

"No."

Damn. Damn the rules of the Death Note.

_I wonder when Raito will get his memories back._

* * *

"I never knew you could fly a helicopter, Ryuzaki." Raito mused into his headset, glancing at L.

"Indeed I can." L smirked at him.

"Stop the sweet talk and watch the god damn air, Ryuzaki!" Aizawa complained from the back, holding his rifle and waving it around.

Raito blushed and looked away from L momentarily.

It was like Aizawa _knew…_

No way. Aizawa couldn't know. He was only teasing… right?

Right, dumbass.

"Dad, he's almost at Sakura TV, are you ready?" Raito asked into his head phone.

From somewhere inside the Sakura TV building, Soichiro answered. "I really don't want my son to say things like that to me."

"Yagami-san, is Matsuda-san alright?" L asked quietly. If he hadn't known better, Raito would have said that L had a soft spot for Matsuda.

...Snicker.

"Yes, Matsuda is fine. He's not inside the building; he's far away." Soichiro replied, after some scuffling and Wedy speaking to him.

"Alright, dad." Raito said slowly.

L flew the helicopter faster, so Aizawa could maintain watching Higuchi's every move incase the time came when he'd have to use said rifle and blow him back to hell.

* * *

Higuchi got into Sakura TV without a problem. The guards let him in, and he was able to get into that news room pretty easily too.

Ah, and there it was.

He was going to kill everyone here.

It had to be done. Kira's identity should never be known. He should remain as suspicious as God himself, Kira also being the God of the New World.

W-what?

"D-dummies?" Higuchi stopped walking towards the screens and gasped.

Freaking dummies! They'd replaced the original people there with dummies!

He was such an idiot! He should have saw this coming from the beginning!

"Higuchi, don't move." A voice sounded from behind him, slightly muffled. "Or we'll shoot."

'We'll' shoot? Great, there was more than one.

Slowly, Higuchi turned to see about six people in black biker helmets aiming their guns right at him. The one who spoke seemed to be the leader of some sort, and the one next to him was a woman.

"Higuchi, you are under arrest." The leader spoke again.

No.

No!

It can't be... they can't know...!

"No." Higuchi pulled a gun out of his pocket. **(Don't ask how it got there. I forgot how he got out of this and was too lazy to look it up.)**

He aimed straight at the woman. A pitiful man, one might say, but she was the first in sight. He shot once.

Lucky for him, he shot ride through the cover of the helmet. The woman tumbled backwards, whimpering.

Higuchi ran. He ran for his life.

"Higuchi!"

"Are you alright?!"

* * *

"Ryuzaki! Higuchi has escaped Sakura TV!"

Raito almost stood up. _WHAT?_

"Where is he now?" L asked quickly.

"I see him!" Aizawa exclaimed, aiming his rifle with no intention to shoot. "There's cop cars chasing him down the highway!"

"We're right behind him in police vehicles, Ryuzaki." Soichiro added.

But L had already guided the helicopter to said highway, but kept just high enough to shield themselves from Higuchi. The last thing he wanted was for Higuchi to glance up and see the helicopter.

He may have the power to blow it up or something.

...

L would have slapped himself, had Raito not been there.

Higuchi's little red sportscar took a sharp right turn, successfully dodging a traffic build up, and progressing through a seemingly traffic-ridden road.

"Dad, is everyone alright?" Raito asked suddenly. "He didn't hurt anyone, right? You guys _did _wear your helmets?"

"Everyone is... as fine as can be expected."

Raito scowled. "Who was hurt?"

He received no answer.

But Raito was suddenly pre-occupied.

"What is that...?" Raito gazed out the helicopter window, referring to the bright light in the distance that Higuchi was, unknowingly, heading straight for.

L's eyebrows furrowed.

He was tempted to ask Aizawa to use his rifle and zoom in, but decided against it as said detective was already grumbling about the traffic, and he didn't want to aggravate him any further.

Raito appeared to have the same thoughts as he turned back from Aizawa to the curious glow.

"It looks like..."

"Police lights." L finished.

"The ones you get on top of police vehicles." Raito nodded furiously. "I thought you asked the police to stay out of this?"

"..." L stared, wide-eyed at Raito. "I did."

"Then who-"

"Eyes on the God damn air!"

"Sorry, Aizawa-san."

Who could be responsible for this? He specifically told the police force to refrain from trying to detain Higuchi. It was too dangerous for them. Who could be so stupid-

...

L's eyes nearly popped out.

No!

"_M-Mello! He..."_

"_What about Mello, Matt-kun?" L bit his thumb._

"_He's gone! Capoot! Offsky! Bye bye! L! You gotta help!"_

"_He's gone?" L's eyes widened a fraction._

Mello. Mello.

**Mello.**

Mello, you idiot! Any one of these people could be Kira. Mello was here?! Why?!

L glanced at Raito.

Meanwhile, down below...

Higuchi swirved his car as an almost swarm of police cars blocked the rest of the road. He successfully swirved right into one of the side walls, and the driver's side window smashed and shattered.

Damnit!

No, this wasn't over!

But, there was police cars swarming him from each side, aiminig their guns right at him.

Higuchi pulled out the gun he'd used to shoot that woman in the face and put it to his own head.

"No one come any closer or I'll shoot!" His attempt to commit suicide did not go unheard, and may officers stopped moving.

If it wasn't for that damn helicopter.

...wait.

Helicopter?

The thing flew above him, and something came shooting out of it and successfully landed on his hand, causing him to lose his gun.

Bastards!

"Rem! What do I do?!" Higuchi cried.

Rem sighed. "Who knows?"

The Shinigami's eyes fixed upon Raito, who was now visible that L had successfully landed the helicopter without killing anyone.

"It's over." Raito whispered, more to himself, but L answered.

"Indeed it is." He said quietly as Soichiro searched through Higuchi's bag, where he'd spent quite a long time looking for his ID when that poor policeman had pulled him over.

Behind him, Higuchi was apprehended and blindfolded, and everyone was able to take off their helmets.

One of the police cars opened from the far side that was blocking the road and Raito's eyes fixated on it.

Someone stepped out, holding what looked to be a chocolate bar, but Raito wasn't close enough to make sure.

Blonde hair -very girly blonde hair at that-, thin face, extremely thin hips-

Raito didn't miss L's sudden intake of breath as _he _looked at the figure.

"I've found something!"

They were both brought back to the real world when Soichiro's voice rang out, and he was waving a small book in his hands.

"A notebook?" Asked the man with the blonde hair and chocolate bar. Raito wasn't really sure what to compare him to yet.

"Inside are all the criminals names that died three days ago." Soichiro replied, before raising an eyebrow at the man as if to say 'Who the fuck are you and why'd I answer your question?'.

"I see." He had an accent. British, maybe?

"Yagami-san. Please bring the notebook over here." L said through the loudspeaker. He couldn't go out there and expose himself, especially to Mello.

Soichiro brought the whole bag over and handed it to L inside the helicopter. Aizawa scoffed.

"All we got is a note book?" he complained.

L held it at it's edges and examined it.

_Death Note._

Death Note?

As in... a Notebook of Death?

"Death Note." L said aloud.

Raito froze as images from that dreaded dream he had came back to him. Death Note? Why did that sound so familiar?

"Hey, Ryuzaki..." Raito spoke quietly, eyeing the book as L turned, wide-eyed, and stared at him. "Can I see it?"

L looked torn for a moment, but slowly handed it to Raito anyway.

The notebook touched Raito's hands and he held it for a split second, and then the world came crashing down on him.

He lifted his head, and _screamed._

* * *

**A/N: **Well, hey there. It's been about three weeks since my last updated. Here is my sob story: I have been on hiatus for two weeks and this story is boring me intensly. I really need some reviewers opinions on it, whether they like it, or whether they have advice on how to make it better. Feel free to review this info or send me a message; either way. And, I am the Godess of cliff-hangers. This has gotta be the longest chapter of my life. ;~; And, no one saw Rem, so where is she? o.o This chapter is just like back and forth constantly, and I'm sorry about that.

Me: Right. So this year, Christmas came and kicked my ass so hard I can taste its shoe.

Chibi Mello: …Did she just say what I think she did?

Chibi Mikami: Asses have shoes?

Chibi Cookie: Asses can text.

Chibi Mello: Who the _fuck_ are you? And _what?!_

Chibi Cookie: I'm Ninja's friend Kaien Cross x3.

Me: Right, so bye now! –kicks-

Chibi Cookie: -goes flying through the air-

Me: I've already got Chappy to talk to.

Chibi Sayu: Where is she anyway?

Chibi Chappy: Wait!

Me: On what?

Chibi Mikami: Where is God?

Chibi Misa: I haven't seen Raito since an hour ago.

Chibi Mello: I bet'cha they're busy.

Me: -took the perverted side of that-

Chibi Mello: That was the point.

Chibi Chappy: Hi!

Chibi Misa: So, read and review!

Chibi Chappy: Hey, wai-

Chibi Mikami: DELETE!

Chibi Cookie: -lands in dumpster-


	19. Rem

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: I live in Glasgow and I own a nuclear missile. Be afraid. Be very afraid...

Chibi Mello: Welcome to the first update in, oh I don't know, a month?

Me: Quiet, you. Maybe they wont remember.

Chibi Raito: They're not idiots, Ninja.

Chibi Misa: So, what's your excuse this time?

Me: There appears to be an error with the uploading/updating of new OpenOffice files to fan fiction...

Chibi Mello: … Bullshit.

Me: Sssht.

Chibi Mikami: Read, Review, then relax!

-

-

-

-

_Everyone's the same  
Our fingers to our toes  
We just can't get it right  
And we're on our own  
_

-

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Kira.

Kira...

Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira Kira!

Raito was Kira! No, Raito **is**Kira! _**I**__ am Kira!_

"Raito-kun..." L spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

All Raito knew was that if he didn't blink soon, he would start crying, and that was something he really didn't want to have to explain to L.

Beside him, he noted Rem sticking her ugly face in his business as she whispered quietly, reminding him that if he didn't kill Higuchi Kyosuke soon, he would lose his memories again. She was disguising her presence from everyone else, something that Ryuk overlooked when he was first explaining rules and such to Raito.

"Yes, I am fine." Raito scratched his head with his left hand, clutching the Death Note with his right. "I don't know what happened there."

L stared him down, as if trying to assess him, and Raito started to go red under the pressure. But, no matter how long Raito didn't look at him, L knew there was something wrong – that something had changed considerably since Raito laid hands on that cursed book.

"I'm going to compare the names in this to the ones of criminals who recently been killed by Kira." Raito announced, turning to the on-board laptop and typing furiously, glancing at the book from time to time.

Ryuzaki hummed to himself. He chewed his thumb for a moment, before frowning and turning to Aizawa, who was gazing at the notebook in Raito's possession.

He put his rifle down clumsily and jumped over to Raito, taking the notebook from his hands. Raito gasped as he lost contact with the notebook and blanked out for a split second, before turning to Aizawa and glaring.

"Aizawa-san, I was using that."

But Aizawa wasn't listening. The man had positively froze on the spot, staring beside Raito's head. Rem sighed. She hadn't taken into consideration that the man before her, named Aizawa, could have touched the Death Note and therefore spotted her. Damn Raito Yagami. Now he'd lost his memories.

_Again._

Stupid boy!

Aizawa yelled out, "Sh-Shi-Shinigami!"

L rose from his seat with wide eyes. "Aizawa-san, can you see a... Shinigami?"

_No, he's shouting it for the good of his health._

Rem sighed, breaking her shield and allowing everyone who had touched the notebook see her. Soon afterwards, all hell broke loose.

The task force, and some officers around them cried out in fear, some, including Matsuda, fell back and onto the solid ground that was the road. The blonde cautiously look around himself, biting his chocolate bar as the people around him yelled out "Shinigami!", and naturally he assumed that due to the fact that he had not physically came in contact with the notebook, he could not see the creature.

Over at the helicopter, where things were a great deal quieter, Rem appeared right beside Raito's head, and Raito all but screeched, jumping out of his seat.

"Raito-kun!" L panicked, reaching for the boy. "Get away from it!"

L immediately took a hold of Raito's arm, and pulled him behind his back. Raito didn't appreciate being treated like a child, but he was scared out of his wits at the moment, so he may as well comply. Raito's arms wrapped around L's waist from behind, L's hands going over his, and drew his body back against him as if to distance L from the monster. L glared at the Shinigami as Raito breathed harshly into his ear.

How would Raito get his memories back now? Sure, Rem could easily take the notebook from Aizawa's hold and hand it to Raito, but that would cause suspicion. Or, she could take it from Aizawa, write down Higuchi Kyosuke's name and 'accidentally' drop it in such a way that Raito would pick it up. Then Higuchi would die while he held it, giving him ownership. She grimaced. The idea of having to stalk Raito and be his Shinigami almost made her want to puke.

Rem paused as realisation hit her, then she smirked. Of _course!_

The second unexplained rule that Ryuk had purposely left out when Raito had informed him of his plan... because he'd thought it'd be more fun.

He _had _informed Raito that if he lost contact with the notebook before he killed the third Kira, he would lose his memories again. He _didn't_, however, tell him that if the time came when that happened, his memories would return anyway.

As soon as Raito touched the Death Note again, his memories had been permanently saved in his mind. The human mind can only handle so much tampering in one lifetime.

Therefore, he _would_ gain them again, gradually. But, first she had to kill the third Kira.

Rem continued smirking. That was fine – she could wait.

Grinning, she killed Higuchi discreetly.

* * *

L glared at the Shinigami as it floated around the room uncomfortably. After about four hours, all they had gotten out of it was that it was called Rem, and the notebook Higuchi was using to kill belonged to it – no, her. It was a _her._ It had a _gender_.

Raito had flipped through the rules of the notebook and noticed the thirteen-day rule. He voiced it aloud, even though it pretty much cleared his name due to confinement times, he doubted L would see it that way. He'd find a loophole _somewhere_.

Clearing his throat, Aizawa announced, from Watari's office, that a young man insisted on speaking with L.

"Could you give a detailed description of the man please." L chewed his thumb nervously.

"Uh... blonde hair, looks like a chick... leather..." Aizawa stopped a moment, and the rustling of sheets was heard. "...carrying a chocolate bar- well, actually, not any more. He, or she, finished it."

"Ah, please put him through." L commanded, grabbing the on-screen phone. He started somewhat-yelling in another language, that most of the task force could not understand, into the phone. Raito thought it sounded like Italian, and could only translate little.

As Raito waited for the phone call to end, he could feel the Shinigami's -Rem's- eyes burning into the back of his head. Cautiously, he turned around, and came face to face with Death. He yelped slightly, shuffling away from the creature, picking up the Death Note as he went along, and stood closer to L.

He briefly wondered if Aizawa had noticed his and L's panic-filled embrace, that probably looked a little more than friendship, on the helicopter. But, then again, he _had _just seen a Shinigami, so he may have missed it. O, maybe he was just being nice and leaving them alone.

Yeah, that'd be the day. It was _Aizawa _he as talking about here.

L hung up slowly, turning to Raito, then to the task force.

"Someone else shall be joining us in a few moments." L announced, cutting Matsuda off as he spoke. "An acquaintance of mine."

"An acquaintance of L..." Matsuda beamed. "Woah..."

"An acquaintance?" Raito echoed. "What kind of acquaintance?"

L turned to look at him.

"Just a friend," he dead panned. "There was a man at the scene; someone with blonde hair. I believe Yagami-san spoke to him."

"Ah." Soichiro nodded, re-calling the odd man he spoke to. "He is a friend of yours?"

"..." L pinched the bridge of his nose. "It would seem so."

L sighed and braced himself for Mello's entry. Who knew what the team would think of him. Not only that, but he had Matt calling every hour on the hour to ensure Mello's safety. Poor boy. Too bad his love was one-sided, or at least it was, last time L checked. Plans to go to England sure weren't looking too-

The doors burst open, revealing a pretty smug looking, girly face. There was a loud echo, that sounded like someone broke something, when actually, said man had bitten his chocolate bar.

He came into the room, shortly followed by Aizawa, and a tall blonde woman Raito had never seen before.

"_L,_" the man addressed L in English, bowing and smirking.

"_Mello, I must ask that you call me 'Ryuuzaki' here._" L walked closer to Mello, addressing him also in English. Half of the task force was confused with the sudden change in language, but Raito was on full alert. "_Thank you, Aizawa-san._"

Aizawa nodded and remained in the room, just advance towards where Raito was standing.

"_Ryuuzaki? An alias._" Mello mused, "_Due to the fact that the Japanese language refer to 'L' as 'R', correct?_"

L huffed, and was suddenly pulled into a bear hug. Mello had attacked him, and was now embracing him as if his life depended on it.

"Ryuuzaki," Mello breathed, "it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Mello-kun." L swapped back to Japanese easily, lazily wrapping his arms around the younger man, allowing him to nuzzle into his neck.

"Wow. It must be great to be one of Ryuuzaki's friends." Matsuda whispered to Soichiro, who huffed and told him to give them privacy. The rest of the team turned away, returning to work, and to watch the Shinigami.

Raito clutched the Death Note and stared at the scene before him. Mello was hugging L. Not only that, but they were hugging _romantically! _And what was worse? L was letting him! L was letting this 'Mello' person to just throw his arms around him!

Raito growled and turned away, to glare at the Shinigami to release anger. Surprisingly, the Shinigami glared back.

L seemed to sense Raito's discomfort and pulled away from Mello. Mello grinned at him.

_Thwap!_

The whole room went silent as a loud noise echoed through the room. Raito looked over to Mello, noticing L's falling hand, and Mello's already reddened cheek.

…Did L just _slap_ Mello?

Mello grabbed his cheek and looked at L in shock. Just as he was about to yell, L spoke.

"_That's _for leaving the others alone." L scolded harshly, glaring at Mello. "Now, would you like your punishment for coming here, of all places, especially during such a case?"

Mello remained silent.

"Get upstairs." L ordered. "Now."

Mello obeyed silently, sulking up the stairs, upset that his idol had hit him.

_What age is this guy? Like, fifteen?_

Raito snorted, rolling his eyes at the drama, glancing at the clock on the computer screen. It was late, which would explain why he was so tired.

"Raito-kun, I believe we should retire for this evening." L said loudly, not moving from his position at the door.

Raito stood quietly, saying goodnight to the team with a simple nod. He walks past L without a word, and went straight up the stairs after Mello. L stared after him for a moment with furrowed eyebrows, before following suit.

* * *

"I'd like to know why Raito-kun is ignoring me." L asked from behind Raito as they walked along the corridor on their floor. After receiving no answer, L spoke again, "Perhaps I have done something to upset Raito-kun?"

Raito stopped at their door, turning the handle and walking in, thanking heavens he had left it open the night before. He went straight towards the sofa in front of the television and slumped down onto it, sighing as he flipped his legs over it and put his arms behind his head. L stood just by the door frame, gazing at him.

"Raito-kun..." L said quietly, biting his thumbnail, "Please talk to me."

Raito looked at him for a minute, sighed and sat up against the arm of the sofa, indicating for L to sit at the space he'd created at his feet. However, L padded over and sat between Raito's legs, snuggling up into him, pressing an ear to his shoulder.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Why were you ignoring me?"

Light sighed. "I wasn't intentionally ignoring you, Ryuuzaki. I was only curious about this 'Mello' of yours..."

"_My_ Mello?" L echoed. "Mello is not mine, Raito-kun, and I am not his."

"You know what I meant."

"I like to think that I am Raito-kun's..." L said quietly, nuzzling Raito's shoulder.

Raito flushed and wrapped his arms around L's back. "You are... but that's not the point."

"Can Raito-kun be mine?" L asked.

Raito grinned. "I already was yours."

L smiled and breathed out. "Mello and I lived together when I was younger. This is how I know him. We are childhood friends, brother's, if you will."

"It didn't look like brotherly love to me on his side..." Raito grumbled, and L suddenly chuckled.

"I understand now." he said lowly, "Raito-kun is jealous of Mello."

"Am not!"

"No matter how much you deny it, you know you are." L grinned.

Raito sighed. He was not jealous of Mello. At all. Nope. Not at all.

* * *

Chibi Misa: End! -jazz hands-

Me: Yep! Sorry it ended so abruptly, but I'm already crossing the three thousand words line here.

Chibi Raito: Think of it as apology for being over a month late.

Chibi L: Yes, and also for making me uke.

Me: I'm not sorry about that, but sure.

Ryuk: What the hell's this? There's new rules about the Death Note?

Me: Oh, yeah. They're pretty silly, but were needed for the plot.

Chibi Mello: Don't be mean to Ninja, please.

Chibi Mikami: I'll delete you.

Chibi Chappy: Can I borrow your PEN?

Me: Uh, I think she's gone mad. Again.

Chibi Raito: -spazzes-

Chibi Matt: HUGE thanks to Ninja's best friend Jun for beta-ing this chapter!

Chibi Misa: Haha! You've read it now! Reviewing is a must!

**New Death Note Rules Explained For The Confused!:  
**As soon as Raito touched the Death Note, he gets his memories back, right? But, then Aizawa takes it off of him, and he loses them again. I'd like to think that the human mind cannot handle too much tampering with memory, so to prevent insanity, the Shinigami's made a loop hole.

If Raito touches the Death Note again, it will have no effect on him. But, his memories are returning on their own in the back of his mind. So, he'll regain his memories over time.

-spazzes-


	20. Mello

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: I... HAVE SOCKS ON.

Chibi Misa: !

Chibi Aizawa: Fast update, yeah?!

Chibi Mikami: -.-

Me: Leave me alone!

Chibi Mello: Lottsa me in this chapter, huh?

Me: Yeah. This is kind of YOUR chapter really.

Chibi Raito: Hey, what about the MAIN character here?

Chibi L: By main character he is referring to myself.

Chibi Raito: Actually-

Chibi Misa: He meant me, didn't you Raito-kins?

Chibi Raito: ...Yeah, I meant you, darling. :3

Chibi L: OKAY JUST READ NOW!

-

-

-

-

_You're always ahead of the game,  
I drag behind.  
You never get caught in the rain,  
While I'm drenched to the bone.  
_

-

-

-

-

-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Who the hell did L think he _was?_ Well, I mean, he was _L_, and Mello was pretty sure that even L knew he was L, but yeah. That wasn't the point! To have the _nerve_ to send Mello to a room upstairs and shun him for the rest of the night! It was unheard of! Stupid L, stupid detective, sending Mello to his room like a little kid...

Mello huffed and dumped himself on a large, lumpy bed in the dead centre of the_ humongous _room he had chosen. So, Kira yeah. The Kira case. Mello knew that coming to visit L during such a case was the definition of stupidity, but he couldn't help himself. Hell he hadn't seen L for years, and he was like a brother to him, a father, even.

Mello briefly wondered what room L was in after he glanced at the bed side clock and reading that it was a few moments after midnight. L would be in bed now, right? Wrong. Stupid L and his sleeping habits.

Grumbling, Mello hopped off of the bed, straightening his leather jacket as he did so, and sauntered towards the door, intending to sneak out. He peeked through the keyhole to determine if anyone was close by.

Pah. Damn it. There was bound to be security cameras, and if L was downstairs, he'd surely spot him right away and send security of some sort. Sighing, Mello decided to take the chance, escaping quietly out of the door and wandering down the hall of never-ending doors.

How the hell could L find his way around this place? Was he a magician or something?

Mello's hearing picked out the quiet voices of the team on the floor below him and he passed the staircase. There seemed to be no scuffle down there, so he guessed he hadn't been spotted - or he _had_, and no one had decided to take action. Well, that was just fine.

_Bet'cha if Near was here he'd be able to find some way to get around the damn cameras,_ Mello thought, then slapped his forehead when he realised that he had been thinking about the stupid, albino genius. Matt; think about Matt. Yeah, Matt, daft kid, Mello loved him to bits.

Why the hell was he thinking about home anyway? He ran _away_ for God's sake, so there was no use dwelling on it now.

Mello sighed as he came to a dead end, and turned around and started walking the way he came. He paused when he heard small voices coming from the room beside him. Walking closer, he concluded that L was in the room with someone, and they were talking quietly. Mello could determine that L was upset about something, and the other was attempting comfort.

"_Are you going to talk to me?_"

"_Yes._"

"_Why were you ignoring me?_"

Someone sighed. "_I wasn't intentionally ignoring you, Ryuuzaki. I was only curious about this 'Mello' of yours..._"

"_**My**__ Mello? Mello is not mine, Raito-kun, and I am not his._"

"_You know what I meant._"

Mello nearly spluttered. L and himself?! Together?! They were like brothers! No way! Who was this guy L was with?!

… Whoever it was... L seemed to think highly of him... to talk to him in such a way...

Mello listened a little harder.

"_I like to think that I am Raito-kun's..._"

"_You are... but that's not the point._"

"_Can Raito-kun be mine?_"

Mello could _hear _the grin in this 'Raito-kun's' voice. "_I already was yours._"

…

...eh? L and 'Raito-kun'? It sounds like they're together... like... _together _together... romantically involved...

NO WAY. Not L. Never. L would never be so stupid as to have a relationship during a case... would he? It was the Kira investigation, and this 'Raito-kun' could perhaps be the 'Light' that Matt had spoken of when describing his phone call with L to Mello back at the orphanage. But... wasn't 'Light' male? It had to be another person. Unless... L was... gay?

Well, there goes my childhood hero out the window.

Not that Mello had anything against gays or anything...

"_Mello and I lived together when I was younger. This is how I know him. We are childhood friends, brother's, if you will._" L said.

"_It didn't look like brotherly love to me on his side..._" Raito-kun grumbled, and L suddenly chuckled.

"_I understand now._" L said lowly, "_Raito-kun is jealous of Mello._"

"_Am not!_"

"_No matter how much you deny it, you know you are._" Now it was L that Mello could hear grinning.

Stupid bastard, that Raito-kun. Jealous of Mello? ...Wasn't everybody?

No, too vein, but it was true.

Oh... so... L and Raito-kun...

Together.

* * *

Mello startled awake to the sound of his door creaking open. He shot up from his bed grabbed his gun from his trouser pocket and pointed it at the intruder.

…Only to find that it was someone he hadn't seen before.

"Ah!" the boy yelped. "H-hey... don't shoot... I'm only here to wake you up..."

Mello huffed. "Who the hell are you?"

Raito opened the door fully and stepped away from it. Mello followed him with his gun. "I'm Yagami Raito. Son of Chief Yagami downstairs."

"Raito?" Mello gaped. Raito tried not to huff at the rudeness of his first name being used, but let it go, Mello was obviously a foreigner.

_This_ was Raito-kun?

"...You are the one whom L refers to as 'Raito-kun'...?" Mello asked, still slightly gaping.

Raito shifted uncomfortably, looking at the gun. "Y-yeah..."

Mello lowered the gun. "My deepest apologies, Yagami-san." He took a step back, letting Raito relax.

"That's alright." Raito laughed nervously. "Didn't know I was that intimidating really."

Mello smiled crookedly. "You ain't. It was just a precaution."

"Oh..." Raito sulked, then suddenly sprung back up again, much to Mello's surprise. "So, yeah. Um, Ryuuzaki wants you to get up now, and since he's rather angry at you... he sent me." he scratched his head.

Mello's hand subconsciously went to his cheek where L had slapped him the night before. "Figured. Well, yeah, I'll be there."

He wandered over to the wardrobe, fished out a leather jacket and then walking over to Raito, putting it on.

"You slept in those clothes?" Raito gaped. "Isn't that leather?"

Duh.

"No, it's silk." Mello snorted. "Of course it's leather. And yeah, I slept in it. Didn't exactly pack pyjamas in here, did I?" He gestured towards his crotch area.

Raito looked down automatically, almost choked, and looked back up. "R-right."

* * *

The room was tense, and Mello didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

For one thing; he had no chocolate, and he wasn't about to ask L to go fetch him some. Two; L had shunned him to the corner, keeping Raito beside him as if Mello was some sort of threat. And, three; the task force were talking to, what it looked like to him because L refused to let him near the Death Note, thin air, and it was starting to piss him off.

After a few hours, Mello confirmed to himself that he didn't like Raito. The boy had L's undivided attention always, and it was aggravating because Mello had tried and tried to get that from L all his life, and this boy just waltzes in for a few months, gets L's respect, and quite possibly his heart? Dude. That just didn't seem right.

Halfway through the day, L received a phone call from Roger, who demanded to talk to Mello. For the most part, all Mello heard was 'blah blah blah', but he did catch that Near and Matt were worried about him. This made him laugh. The idea that Near would be worried about _anyone_, especially him,was preposterous. L demanded that Mello return immediately.

"Mello. You know he is right." L had scolded, glaring at Mello.

"So?" Mello glared back. "I am here to see you. I am in no danger, nor causing trouble."

Mello knew this was wrong, but thought he'd say it anyway.

"Mello, quite frankly, shut up."

The whole room, minus Mello, gasped at L's harshness. Raito smirked at him, his back to Mello so he wouldn't see. L had to fight a smile as his lover smiled at him.

"You shut up."

Another gasp.

"I am afraid I cannot do that." L said calmly. "If I were to do so, the task force would be without my opinion, which they would require to continue the case as speedily as we are now."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Mello..." L said lowly, "you do not have the authority to speak to me in such a way, so I suggest we-"

Mello got bored of the conversation and spoke over L. "So, when're you forcing me to go back?"

"In a few days." L said simply, "Once Roger arranges a time, we will escort you."

Raito did a double take. Did he just say _we?_

"Meaning you and the task force?" Mello questioned, not liking it one bit, much like Raito.

L nodded. "I have already informed the task force of my decision, and they will happily move the investigation to England for a short period of time."

"...fine." Mello snapped. "Be that way. I come here to help you, and you push me away, back where I came."

L spoke slowly, "Mello, understand that this is not for my benefit, it is for your own, and possibly N's and-"

"Don't." Mello scolded. "Don't say those names."

Mello stormed back upstairs, without so much as a goodbye to anyone downstairs. Raito was glaring at his computer.

So, when _exactly _did L plan on telling him that they were planning to move to freaking England? Wait, he told the task force first? They knew didn't they... then why would L keep it from him?

L seemed to read Raito's thoughts. "Raito-kun, please assist me in our bedroom for a moment."

Raito stood up stiffly, and followed L up the stairs, the rest of the task force watching them, before returning to work.

* * *

"You expect me to live in England?!" Raito all but screamed. The team downstairs could even hear them.

"I didn't say _live_ in England, Raito-kun." L replied calmly, "I merely suggested that you would be accompanying myself and team for a visit to-"

"_England._" Raito said, eyes fuming. "You didn't suggest it, you decided for me that I'd be going."

"Well, I couldn't just leave you here by yourself. You are my main Kira susp-"

"Don't say it." Raito warned.

"...the fact remains."

"L." Raito said, stomping over to the bed and falling face first onto it, "I'm not going."

"...Actually, Raito-kun will find that he _is _going." L replied.

"Tell yourself that."

"If Raito-kun does not come along quietly, I am afraid I will have to use force." L warned, slowly pacing towards Raito.

"I _dare _you," Raito turned around and threw daggers at L, "I _dare _you to drag me."

"I will."

"L! I have school, and my family, and... Misa!" Raito yelled.

"You will not be gone for long, and your father and Misa will be coming..." L replied, almost smugly.

Raito fumed from the other side of the room. There was no way in hell he was going to England any time soon just to take stupid Mello back. Why did L even like the guy? He pointed a bloody gun at Raito!

Oh, we shall see.

* * *

Me: So, uh yeah... haha? One day, we're all going to laugh about this I swear...

Chibi Mello: -FLYKICK-

Me: … -Lands in dumpster-

Chibi Raito: It HAS been almost three months... I doubt anyone will review...

Chibi L: Meh. As long as I have you, people don't have to review.

Chibi Misa: -Holds Raito's arm-

Chibi Raito: Gurrr...

Me: -Shouts from dumpster- So! This chapter passed 2100 words! It's long! Forgive me!

Chibi Chappy: ...who are you people? Are you those guys I used to hang around with, like... 3 months ago?

Me: Aye!

Chibi Mikami: -facePALM-

Chibi Misa: Read, and review? -Sparkly eyes-

Chibi Tanaka: …ho.


	21. Matsuda

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Yo … MOMMA.

Me: Uh...

Chibi L: I don't have a momma.

Chibi Raito: *Facepalm*

Chibi Mello: This gets written before the actual chapter gets written, so I don't know what to say.

Me: I suck at planning. *Has no idea what this chapter will be about yet*

Chibi Misa: So, um, enjoy the update after 3 months last week? Ahaha. ;_;

Chibi Mikami: Please just read.

-

_And my hands are at your neck,  
and I think I hate you.  
I think I hate you.  
_  
-

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Sent to his room again? Really, L, really? Honest to Kami-sama. This was getting annoying. Mello was too old to be sent to his room, right? Yeah, 'course. Gaw, damnit. He didn't want to fight with L. Sighing, he stood up from his bed and sneaked out his room for a second time during his visit. He didn't even bother checking the keyhole this time.

Subconsciously, Mello headed in the direction of L and Yagami's room, sulking all the way there. Perhaps if L was in his room, Mello could talk to him, alone...? Pah. That 'Raito-kun' was probably with L. Though, earlier on it did seem as though he was slightly pissed at L.

Note to self: Call L Ryuuzaki from now on.

Mello rolled his eyes at himself.

Coming up to their door, he slowly raised a hesitant had to knock on the door when he overheard voice. At first he thought they were just coming from the Task Force downstairs, but they were too loud. The voices were coming from their room again.

Mello had pretty much heard enough last time, but, meh, what the heck? Eavesdropping was pretty fun in his situation – shunned to his room with nothing but his gun for company. Smirking in evilness that came with his youth, he leaned his head against the door and listened in...

"_I __**dare**__ you_,_ I dare you to drag me._"

"_I will."_

… Oho... what's going on here? Are they fighting?

Mello listened harder.

Yagami began to yell. "_L! I have school, and my family, and... Misa!_"

Misa? ...Watari had mentioned that name... but the only name that came to mind was Misa Amane, commonly known as Misa-Misa... off that show...

That was a long shot. Wishful thinking, Mello, you idiot.

"_You will not be gone for long, and your father and Misa will be __coming..._" L replied.

Wasn't that a little smug? This seemed serious.

"_L... this Mello of yours pointed a gun at me!_" Yagami all but screamed, "_And you plan to take him home with me in the same plane? What if he tries to shoot me?"_

…

"_Mello pointed a gun at you?" _Mello could hear L's anger rising,_ "When was this?"_

Right. Woah, woah, woah, woah. Just a stinking minute!

He pointed the gun out of fright and self-defence! It wasn't like he was gonna shoot the guy anyway!

"_The other day. Not like you'd care about my feelings..._" Yagami was starting to sound like a teenage girl in a certain time of the month. Mello sighed.

"..." L said nothing.

"_What?_" Yagami asked, slightly unnerved by the sounds of it.

"_I think I heard something._" L said lowly, but not low enough for Mello to catch.

Yagami groaned annoyedly. "_Like what, L? A distraction? Something to help you escape from this conversation?_"

"_Raito-kun, of course not. You're being silly._"

Good one, L. Kick him now.

There was a pause. "_You know, L... you are the most frustrating human being I've ever met..._"

"_I'm sad that Raito-kun thinks so._" Was all that was said.

There was silence for a while, Mello decided that Yagami Raito had given up, and after some shuffling, he concluded that they had retired for the evening.

Interesting evening.

Sighing, Mello sauntered back downstairs to talk to the team. The stared at him as he made his way down the stairs, wondering why he was showing his face after such an exit. Matsuda jumped up happily.

"Hello, nice for you to join us!" He said.

Mello tried to smile at him. "Sure. I was wondering if I could look over a few notes on the case?"

"Uh, oh... well I-" Matsuda stuttered, but was interrupted by Aizawa.

"I thought Ryuuzaki didn't want you anywhere near this?" Aizawa grumbled.

Mello flinched. He'd said Near's name.

"He doesn't want me anywhere near him, nor his little pet."

"...pet?" Aizawa said nervously, "Are you referring to Raito-kun?"

"Yup. That guy."

Matsuda stood awkwardly on the sidelines, Soichiro was fuming.

"Don't refer to my son as Ryuuzaki's pet. He is nothing but a friend to Ryuuzaki and that is all." Soichiro said sternly.

Mello concluded that L and Yagami Raito must have been caught by him at some point, perhaps Matsuda too, seeing as how he looked extremely uncomfortable...

Mello also concluded that Soichiro was one of those over-protective parents, one who didn't shout, but one who shouted quietly, which was even more terrifying.

"Right, right. Sure, whatever." Mello waved his hand, bored. He picked up a file beside Matsuda and sat beside him. "So, you do the night shift all the time?"

His pathetic attempt at small talk deemed successful to the small mind of Mr Matsuda.

"Oh, yeah, all the time." Matsuda shrugged and circled something with a red permanent marker. Maybe he thought he looked cool, Mello thought. "Its not like a have a family to go back to."

Aizawa flinched. Mello noticed.

"Sorry, Aizawa."

Aizawa got up and huffed over to the computers.

Mello got interested. "That guy... he got a family?"

Soichiro answered. "Wife and daughter."

"Isn't it a little dangerous for him to work on the Kira case then, for his wife and daughter's sake?" Mello asked.

Matsuda shrugged. "Its his choice. He's got a lot of pride, Aizawa..."

"I'll agree to that." Soichiro nodded, shuffling some files. "Right, I'm going off to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

Matsuda looked shocked. "Okay, chief."

Mello chose to ignore Soichiro, turning his attention to Matsuda. "So, Mr. Matsuda-"

"Just Matsuda is fine." Matsuda interrupted cheerfully.

"Matsuda then." Mello huffed. "You know about Yagami and Ryuuzaki?"

Matsuda froze, dropping some paper onto the desk. "Raito-kun and Ryuuzaki?"

"Yep. Raito-kun."

Matsuda scrambled for the papers he'd dropped. "I, I'm not at liberty to discuss such a-"

"Come on. Ryuuzaki has told me everything anyway." Mello lied easily.

"Really?"

"That they're together? Oh yeah, I totally get that." Mello nodded. "How did you find out?"

Matsuda grinned. He must have been looking for ward to the gossip. "Me and the chief walked in on them sleeping on one another..."

Mello blinked. "What?"

"Well, they'd obviously been together and stuff, and fallen asleep, then we found them." Matsuda explained, Mello nodded. "Chief went crazy though, dragged Raito-kun out the room and kept him at home for a week, but he's allowed back now, but chief keeps an eye on them."

"They're still together." Mello nodded. He knew the situation now.

"I'm happy for them." Matsuda smiled. "Everyone deserves someone to love, you know? Regardless of gender, if you love someone, you love someone, that's just how its meant to be."

"...yeah."

* * *

The room was dark and cold. Raito wanted to but the heating on. He could barely see anything but his breath, and the only noise was a suspicious humming coming from somewhere in front of him. Thoughtfully, he stepped forward. He felt like he was in a dream. But not a normal one, one of those dreadfully annoyed ones where you can't control anything. You just do things without thinking about it.

Stepping forward, Raito set off lights. Brightness surrounded his vision as lights lit up the room he was in.

Quite frankly, he'd rather have been in darkness.

The room was a disgusting grey colour, and the floor matched it. It looked like a prison cell, only spacious.

"Hey Raito." A deep voice echoed.

Raito spun around to find a creature staring back at him. Startled, he fell over, shouting a surprised 'oof' that added effect.

"Well, that was mean. I ain't that ugly am I?" The beast pointed to itself. "Ne... got any apples? I've been craving them ever since you left."

Raito shook his head. "W-what... who are you?"

Ryuk blinked. Oh. "Memories. Oft." He spread his wings until he was floating. "I am the Shinigami, Ryuk. Believe it or not, I used to be attached to you."

"Why me?" Raito felt as if something was speaking for him.

"Hyuk. Why me, he asks." Ryuk burst out laughing. Raito scrambled to his feet and backed up against the far wall. "Look at you, thinkin' your so innocent when you've killed thousands."

Raito shook his head. "I have not. You have the wrong person."

Ryuk sauntered towards him. "Oh? I do? S'weird since you look like the Yagami Raito I know. Wanna hear a secret?"

The creature was all up in his face now.

"I follow someone called Kira." Ryuk whispered.

* * *

Raito blinked. Then he screamed.

Sitting upright in bed, Raito panted. What in the world?

Terrified, he looked around carefully for said 'Ryuk'. He saw no one – nothing. He was alone in the room.

...which begged the question: where was L?

He wouldn't just leave like that.

Oh. Argument.

Raito fumed. Stupid L.

...What was that dream all about? He follows Kira? But... Ryuk said he followed him too... so he follows him and Kira? What?

* * *

L had gotten another phone call from Matt that morning. He'd informed them that Mello was going back that day, and that they'd be staying and such. All was set.

Well, all but Raito...

Raito sat behind Soichiro stubbornly, which was a pretty smart move, and Raito wasn't an idiot. L couldn't use force if he was with his dad, because he'd probably think he was trying to rape him or something. L also couldn't go over to Raito because Soichiro would should daggers.

L sighed. Why did Raito have to be so complicated?

"Dad, I don't want to go." Raito said lowly.

"I don't particularly want to go either, son, but we're going to have to if that's what L wants. He's in charge here." Soichiro answered, without a hope.

They sat like that in the middle of the friggin' airport. Arms crossed, lips pursed, looking like a pair of stubborn kids who's parents wouldn't buy them candy.

Mello walked over to them. "Look you two, _I'm _the one being shipped off back home. _I'm _the one who doesn't wanna go. But DO you see me with my face lookin' like a cow sat on it when it was still warm? No. So, get up off your asses and get the hell over there so Aizawa can take us to the plane. _Got it?_"

* * *

Me: -.-

Chibi Raito: Cow? Face? STILL WARM?

Chibi Soichiro: What in the blazes?

Chibi Mello: I made a funny.

Chibi Misa: Yes. No. Wait, Tuesday?

Me: ANYWAY. Check it sista.

Chibi Mikami: YEA! U-P-D-A-T-I-O-N!

Chibi BB: Um, after three months?

Chibi Matt: Up you.

Chibi BB: GLADLY!

Me: *facepalm* Now, this fanfic is nearly finished folks.

Folks: *awwwwWWWwwwWWWwWWWWww*

Plot: *dies*

Me: And that's what happened.

Chibi Matt: THAT'S what's up.

Chibi Matsuda: Review plz? ;3


	22. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Many of you probably noticed I haven't been updating lately ... I've been on holiday for three weeks, and my mojo is non-existant. D: Sorry … on the plus side, I've written half of one scene for chapter 22 … it's nearly finished. I've started writing my fanfic in scenes now .. so I don't lose ideas .. but it will be a while before anything else is written … It was meant to get my updates faster, but as you can see that failed terribly. *face meets keyboard* Sorry .. I try and write my fanfic but I'm extremely lazy … I don't even take the time to read fan fiction anymore … Ugh.

If anyone has any ideas for me to find my writing mojo again, just pop in and review, or send me a pm. I'd be most grateful. : )

Thanks.

Ninja.

:3


	23. Wammy House

**Warnings**: Misa-being-a-retard-because-she-was-born-that-way themes. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Slashable characters: L and Light. Rated M for smut, language and boy kissing.

**Summary**: Kira brought Raito to L, the one person he could love. But, is love enough to concur the evil that is Kira? Or, is that love itself the true evil? L's life is at stake, and Raito is the only one who can save it, but will he? L/Light, Mello/Near. Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: My mojo is God. F*ck Kira.

Chibi Misa: Holy Kira on a cheesecake wrapper!

Me: Where is the logic in that?

Chibi Raito: Just leave it be.

Chibi Misa: Lyk, lulz.

Chibi Mello: A new chapter!

Me: Do you know how hard it is not to include Watari in this? :[

*drinks all 'round for the new year*

_and I can't stand to watch the tv,  
the liers and the killers keep staring at me._

::::

**Death Note:  
**Redemption

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Plane, god damn plane. Raito hated flying! Not that he was scared of it or anything. Nope.

Okay, who was he kidding?

Raito whimpered as he clung to the uncomfortable airplane chair. Stupid L. Stupid Mello. Stupid life. Raito wondered if he was too old to cut himself while listening to emo rock and wearing extravagant amounts of eye liner.

Raito growled at a sudden bang to the head. "Hey, what the?"

Mello's stupidly grinning face answered that question. Sulking, Raito turned back around in his chair. To be honest, he missed L. Missed his warm body against his as he hugged him, his smell, his hair...

This was beginning to sound like a soppy romance novel.

But Raito was too damn proud to go to L. So, L had spent the entire plane ride sitting between Mello and Matsuda, his face depicting the emotions Raito would imagine he'd be feeling. Heh.

The word 'karma' ran through Raito's mind.

"Now would be a good time to relax folks as we begin our descent into England, towards Gatwick International Airport." An old, calm voice from the cockpit sounded. Really, old men piloting planes now.

Really, L?

Soichiro scoffed beside him, clearly thinking the same thing. They'd engaged in mindless conversation throughout the soul crushingly long twelve hour plane ride, in which time Raito had not heard L speak once. In fact, he had the feeling of L's gaze on him the whole way.

And it was really annoying.

Sighing, Raito yawned loudly, causing Soichiro to give him an agitated glance. He stood up, wobbled for a second as his legs remembered how to support his weight, and strolled to the on-board lavatory. For the amount of money L had, you'd think he'd invest in nicer, more spacious lavatories on board his private jet, but no. Raito squirmed his way through the sliding door and set the lock to occupied. Turning on the tap slowly, careful not to overdo it and result in his pants looking as though he'd soiled himself, he washed his face with cold water.

His reflection in the above mirror was not one to boast about. He'd lost weight. Not much - only enough so Raito would notice. He had dark bags forming under his eyes from being awake the entire journey, and his hair was a tousled mess to be frank. Yes, this was certainly not the time to be vain about his appearance.

Sighing, Raito went to turn off the tap, but a sudden jolt of turbulence caused his hand to jerk and turn the tap on full blast.

And then his pants were wet.

As if he soiled himself.

God, why do you hate me?

After suffering a devastating blow to his self esteem, Raito managed to sink into himself the rest of the descent, listening to the on-board radio stations. He had underwent various remarks from Mello about the state of his trousers, and it was beginning to be painful to think about.

Unfortunately, L forced him to share the car with him, and only him, with the exception of whoever that guy was that was driving.

Raito sat with his arms crossed the whole way, and L just watched him as though he were an exhibit at a museum.

It was not a very eventful car ride, to say the least.

The Wammy House was a very... odd thing. The gates were not welcoming, and it was very, very cold outside. Raito watched in envy as pedestrians walked by him on the side walk, no, pavement, wearing nothing but trousers and a t-shirt. No jacket. It must have been warm for them.

"Come, Raito-kun." L took Raito's hand and, with much complaining, guided him through the gates and up into the infamous Wammy House.

* * *

"L!"

"It's L!"

"Finally!"

Raito couldn't decipher where the voices were coming from, only concentrated on wriggling his hand away from L's. He clinged to his pride and reminded himself he was still furious with him. Surprisingly, L didn't put up much a fight when Raito shook his hand free and took a step away from him. Sigh. He wondered if Raito would ever forgive him. Wammy House was much like he remembered, stone walls, red carpeting, and pictures hanging upon every wall of each child. It wasn't very well lit in the hallway, but it was cosy.

A short teenager with red hair and goggles approached L. Slowly, he linked his arm through L's and smiled contently, showing to intention of doing or saying anything else. Raito raised his eyebrow in a "What the fudge" manner. The boy ignored him.

"Right. I'm home." Mello stormed through the doors. "Back to this God awful place with the smell of old man and two day old cabbage." Stopping, he took notice of the boy on L's arm. "Matty-boy!"

"Mello!" 'Matty-boy', Raito presumed was called Matt. Such a foreign name. He watched as Matt let go of L's arm and hugged Mello. Mello lifted Matt off his feet and spun him round a few times before setting him down.

What was this? Some kind of gay country club?

"They're not." L said quietly, reading Raito's thoughts.

The room echoed as a loud, slapping noise ensued.

Blink. Blink blink.

"Don't ever leave like that again or so help me I'll rip your bony little legs off!" Matt yelled, fist still connected with Mello's face. Mello just looked down and didn't say a word. Huh. So getting Mello to shut up required a punch in the face.

Mental note taken.

Matt sighed angrily, turning around and noticing Raito. Slowly, he walked up to him.

Raito straightened.

"I'm Matt. I'm the third best here." A sly grin. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Yagami Raito." Raito cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I work with Ryuuzaki."

"Ryuuzaki? An alias?" Matt inquired. L just nodded. "I see. Well, cool! Catch Kira yet?"

Raito sighed. "Actually, I'm-" He was about to say Kira suspect but L interrupted.

"We're in the midst of catching Kira. Raito-kun here is the Chief of Police's son, he has been aiding us in the pursuit." L stated. Raito just gaped at him.

So, what? He wasn't allowed to answer for himself now? Stupid L.

Then Soichiro walked in. "Okay, Ryuuzaki. We're here. Now give us our rooms, if you please."

Raito grinned, stepping beside Soichiro. Matt noticed the family resemblance right away. Taking Mello's arm, he dragged him off down the hall. Raito walked them calmly as L and his dad conversed.

"All right. Then it is settled." L's voice snapped Raito out of his trance. "Raito and I shall have separate rooms," He paused as the rest of the team entered carrying luggage, then continued, "In fact, we'll all have separate rooms for the time being."

An orderly queue was formed, starting with L, ending with Matsuda. They were all given their room numbers and keys, with directions to them. L and Raito were on the same floor, but at opposite ends, and for this Raito was thankful. He was planning on not speaking to L their entire stay. He didn't so much as look at L when he handed him his key, only took it and made his way up the staircase.

* * *

His room was all right. To say the least. He briefly wondered if L had placed Raito in this room purposely. It was classy, like a very old room for royalty, with it's flowery wallpaper and carpet, dark drapes and old portraits (which were very creepy). They were those kind of paintings where their eyes followed you around the room.

Raito spent five minutes scoping the room, before dumping his suitcase on the king size bed and unpacking. He blatantly ignored the condoms he had packed and shoved them in his bed-side cabinet. Le sigh.

A high intensity vibration from his pants pocket caused him to yelp, before grabbing it and flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Raito-chan!" Misa's anything but welcoming voice rang through his ear. "Misa-Misa misses you."

"I miss you too, Misa." Not really.

"Misa-Misa will be there soon Raito-chan!" She sang.

"Oh? You're getting time off work?" Raito planted himself on the end of his bed and crossed his legs, leaning his head on his hand.

"Mhmm, I have three weeks vacation. Isn't it wonderful, Raito-chan?" Misa laughed. "I'll get to see you in a few days!"

Joy.

"That's great, Misa." Raito yawned. "I look forward to you being here."

"And that's not all!"

Great, now what?

"Oh?"

Misa giggled hysterically, and Raito felt a sore head coming on. "I made Ryuuzaki let me share a room with you! We'll get to sleep in the same bed! It's going to be wonderful."

Raito gulped. Honestly, he was surprised she had gotten L to agree to her coming never mind sharing a room –and bed- with Raito. "Oh... that's great, Misa."

"Is something the matter with my Raito-chan?" Misa sounded concerned.

"No, I'm..." Raito sighed, "I'm just tired, Misa. Twelve-hour plane ride, remember?"

"Oh right..." Misa nodded, even though Raito couldn't see her. "Well, my Raito-chan better make sure he gets plenty of rest for Misa-Misa's visit!"

"I will, Misa." Raito grinned slightly. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay! Bye Raito-chan! I love you!" She all but screamed.

"Bye." Raito hung up quickly.

Gee. That girl, dude.

Raito stood up and set his phone on the bed, picking up the room key and escaped the room quietly.

The hallway wasn't very well lit. Raito's door was facing a balcony-like hallway. The was a huge drop down three floors, to a little garden. Raito leaned on the railing and admired the intricate flower patterns. He had to hand it to Watari, rest in peace, he held a pretty nice establishment. Even if it was a gay country club.

He started thinking about L after a while. How he missed him. How he didn't care if he sounded like a school girl. He should probably go talk to him, maybe L misses him too.

He turned around and stopped in his tracks. L was there. Watching him, quietly.

But there was something different about him... something creepy. Well, not that L wasn't initially creepy anyway, but still. Maybe it was the poor lighting.

L stepped forward towards the railing and leaned his elbows on it, not looking at Raito. Raito slowly did the same, staring down at the garden, unable to make eye contact.

"Watari does a good job taking care of that garden." L said. "It's a pity he's not here. I haven't seen him at all, actually."

Raito stopped. L's voice sounded different. It held more emotion, and it was deeper and more husky. What the?

"Yagami Raito." Strange L said. "Strange name. I would have assumed it to be read as Yagami Tsuki."

Had L gone insane? You're kidding, right? Raito wanted to punch his lights in for annoying him and walk away, but he stayed put, not saying anything, not making eye contact.

L turned and looked at him. But he didn't say anything. Slowly, Raito looked up at him. His eyes were a different colour. Red.

"I'm not L." The boy sighed. "I'd have thought you could figure that out by yourself."

Raito gulped, broke eye contact and accepted he was going mad.

"You're not going crazy either. I am real, I'm just not L." He began. "Given the way you looked at me, I'd assume you and L and very close. Though, you're mad at him." His voice held a curious tone.

Raito nodded slowly, turning to the creepy man. "Who are you?"

"I'm known as B." Was all he said.

What a weird place this was.

"How do you know my name?" Raito inquired, facing B fully now.

"I'm psychic." B smirked crookedly at Raito, and Raito looked away.

"Must be nice." Raito grinned. "What am I thinking?"

B grinned back. "You're thinking I'm lying. But, I'm not." He stopped, "Now you're thinking I'm weird and that you want to get away."

Raito blushed slightly. "I am not."

B rolled his eyes, resuming leaning on the railing. "Where is Watari?"

Raito frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Deceased." B frowned slightly, then his face went back to normal. "I see. What a shame. That must have done a number on L's conscience."

Raito nodded, going through the scene of Watari's death in his head so B could see. He didn't know why he was being so friendly, but B seemed to be easy to talk to. It may have been because he reminded him so much of L.

"Oh." B frowned, and remained frowning this time. "Would you like a tour?"

Raito straightened. "Yeah, that'd be great. How about a map?"

B snickered. "Right this way, Yagami-san."

Raito obeyed.

* * *

Me: Well, that's that.

Chibi L: I disapprove of what's happening.

Chibi Raito: You would.

Chibi Misa: That's the end of the chapter, folks! Who knows when the next one will be.

Me: I think we're getting ahead in the plot. -sly grin- And, sorry.

Chibi Misa: Ninja's mojo has been non-existant lately.

Chibi B: Heheh.

Chibi Raito: O_O

Chibi Matsuda: Where was I this chapter?

Me: I...don't...know.

Chibi Misa: We're trying, alright?

Chibi Tanaka: Ho! Review?


End file.
